Paparazzi
by GatesVengeance
Summary: Seth Rollins is obsessed with the band Justice and their lead guitarist Dean Ambrose. When he gets to meet the band at one of their shows, something about him sticks with Dean. Two years after they first meet, Dean and Seth have another chance meeting. What will come of their second meeting? AU, M/M, mentions of M/F. Features many WWE/NXT superstars.
1. Prologue

**Prologue:**

**Rating:** M

**Disclaimer: **I do not know any of the workers of the WWE personally nor am I affiliated with them in any way. This story is a work of fiction and I make no profit whatsoever from it.

**A/N:** Prompted by the Lady Gaga song by the same title but no lyrics will be used.

Seventeen, almost eighteen-year-old Seth Rollins bounced happily on his feet in the line of roughly one hundred people. He could hardly contain his excitement as he continued to stand up on his tip-toes to get a better look at what was going on at the front of the line that he and his best friend were standing in. He dropped down to stand flat on his converse clad feet once he realized nothing exciting was happening and looked to his right at the reflective building that was right next to the arena.

He took in his own reflection as he stood there. He wasn't massively built or anything but he certainly wasn't scrawny. It was his last year of High School and he had just started working out at the local gym. He flexed his arms in front of the reflective building, watching his muscle bulge slightly as he did. He was dressed in a pair of light grey skinny leg jeans that were at least a size too small but he didn't care. He usually turned heads regardless of what he wore. He was also dressed in a black t-shirt of the band that they were lined up to see perform and meet.

He ran a hand through his longish, black hair as he looked at himself. He had decided to start growing it out as a sort of rebellion against his stern parents but decided after a month or two that he quite liked it. It complimented his narrow face and when he pushed the rogue strands off his face, it accentuated his bigger than average brown eyes. He ran his fingers through his hair one last time before turning his attention back to his best friend who was watching him curiously. "What?" He asked quietly.

"You are so vain." Seth's oldest and best friend Corey Graves laughed. Corey was eighteen already and had already started his own tattoo collection. The young man already had almost ten tattoos in various places across his body despite the fact that he had only reached the legal age a few months ago. Corey was about the same height as Seth, maybe a centimetre or two shorter and they had the same build since they had decided to start going to the gym together.

Corey's face was narrow like Seth's but his cheeks had a little bit of chub in them that was only emphasized by the small amount of dark stubble that had started growing on his face. He had dark eyes that were often heavily lined by thick, black eyeliner. His hair was shaved at the sides and he had a small patch right on top of his head that he sometimes gelled up into a quiff if he could be bothered. Tonight was one of the nights he could be bothered to. Corey also dressed a little different to Seth. He was wearing black combat boots that were tucked into skinny leg khaki coloured pants that accentuated Corey's toned, long legs. He was wearing a sleeveless light blue denim jacket that had badges and patches precisely placed across the jacket while he wore a black, short sleeved t-shirt of the band they were waiting in line for.

"Coming from someone who spent _twenty_ minutes doing his hair!" Seth shot back quickly. He pulled out his phone to check the time and smiled when he saw that they would have less than ten minutes left of waiting. He could feel his heart hammering away at his chest again. He was starting to get a little bit nervous now.

Corey watched Seth's reaction curiously. He stepped in closer to his best friend so none of the other concert goers could hear them. "You don't need to be so nervous Seth."

Seth shot Corey an incredulous look. "We're about to meet Justice, Corey. _Justice_." He took a deep breath as he let the words sink in himself. "Which means I'm gonna meet Dean Ambrose. Dean fucking Ambrose. You have no idea how _huge_ this is."

"I don't know whether to make fun of you or feel sorry for you." Corey let out a short laugh as he watched Seth's reaction. There was no secret between them that Seth had an almost unhealthy obsession with Dean Ambrose which had only gotten worse as it got closer to the day of the concert. "He's not gonna give a fuck who you are Seth. You are one of _millions_ that he would have met and I'm sure having a dick between your legs isn't going to get you any closer to him."

Seth didn't say anything, merely looked beyond Corey to the road beside the arena in their small, rundown town. He knew his best friend was right but he didn't want to admit it. After all, they were about to meet one of the biggest bands in the country.

Justice was still a relatively new, hard rock band and consisted of five members but their popularity had spiked across the nation in a huge spurt. CM Punk was the lead singer and also the second oldest member of the band at twenty-eight. He stood at barely six-feet tall with short black hair that was often spiked up in various spots. He has light green eyes and a single, silver lip ring adorned the left hand side of his mouth. He was a fairly handsome man, with narrow features but always had heavy bags underneath his eyes. Punk was almost completely covered in tattoos and since he often sang shirtless, the various designs and colours were often on show for the hungry eyes of their fans.

Roman Reigns was the Bass player. He was a large Samoan man who had a tribal tattoo that stretched almost halfway down his arm and no doubt carried onto his chest. He had a broad, caramel coloured face with light grey eyes that always looked like they told a story. He was twenty-six. He had a neatly shaven goatee that was always immaculately kept and had long, black hair that was well past his shoulders. He was exceptionally built and his clothes often looked like they were too small from him whenever he played, his biceps bulging out of the black t-shirts he always wore.

Sami Callihan was the Rhythm Guitarist of the band. He was shorter than all of the other members but was still as built as most of them and had short black hair that was always disheveled and looked like he had literally just rolled out of bed. Both of his ears were pierced and he always had a silver necklace around his neck that sat on top of his various black sleeveless band t-shirts he always wore. He had a long face with the smallest amount of facial hair on the tip of his beard. He had slightly fuller lips that were a brilliant shade of red most of the time. He had dark blue eyes that were always surrounded by heavy eye liner and eye shadow in thick circles. He had no visible tattoos but often dressed completely in black while his red guitar stood out amazingly against his dark, plain clothing. He was the youngest of the band at only twenty-five.

Wade Barrett was the Band's drummer and was also the oldest member of the band at twenty-eight, beating out Punk by a few months. He was also the tallest, towering over most of them. He had a defined jaw with larger features, most predominantly his chin, nose and ears. He has short, black hair that is usually slicked back revealing more of his chiseled face and showcased his light green eyes. He had broad, muscular shoulders with a large tribal tattoo on his left shoulder that spanned most of the top half of his arm. He always wore sleeveless shirts in various colours and checkered shorts. He was the only member of the band from another country, hailing from Preston, England.

The last member was Dean Ambrose, the Lead Guitarist of the band. He was the second youngest at twenty-five. He was tall, with muscular biceps and long, lean legs that were always covered up by dark, straight leg jeans. He had an unusual but attractive face. He always had a stern, focused look on his face whenever he was playing, in interviews or even photos with their fans. His face was narrow but he had a little chub in his cheeks that was highlighted in the rare occurrences when he smiled. He had short, dark blonde, almost light brown coloured hair that was often messily brushed across his forehead although sometimes was slicked back to reveal his attractive face. He had captivating icy blue eyes that held so much emotion in them. He had a little bit of stubble on his chin but was usually clean shaven. He had a single hoop earring in his left ear that sometimes changed to a stud or a long, dangling piece of jewelry. In Seth's eyes, he was perfection.

Seth stood up taller on his tip-toes to see if the line was moving any. A large grin appeared across his eager face when he realized that the line was moving and they were finally going inside of the smallish arena. He glanced to Corey, his excitement barely able to be contained his big, brown eyes as the line slowly started moving. He grabbed Corey's arm and shook it excitedly. Corey shook his head and laughed at his best friend.

As they approached the gate, they were asked to pull out their 'Meet and Greet' passes that they purchased in addition to their concert tickets. Seth's grin was almost horizontal as he handed the large, muscular blonde man scanned his ticket and crossed him off the list and handed him an A4 sized photo of the band. He shook his head as Seth almost skipped past him. The small group of VIP's were ushered through a door that led into a small room that was next to the other room that had the stage inside.

Seth could definitely feel his heart racing now as they formed an orderly, single line while they waited. He kept glancing around, his brown eyes wide with excitement as Corey watched him curiously. Yes, Corey was excited but Seth was a whole other level. It was almost scary how excited Seth was.

Corey reached out and gently grabbed Seth's right forearm, turning the teenager around to look at him. "Seth I think you need to calm down."

"But look at who we're about to meet!" Seth beamed back at him.

Corey leaned in closer to the younger man. "You're gonna freak Ambrose out if you don't calm the fuck down man."

Seth rolled his eyes but did take a long deep breath. He calmed down for a moment until the same large, blonde man that let them in reappeared at the front of the room.

"Okay so this is how it's gonna go guys!" The blonde man started. "You will meet each member and get the picture of the band signed and then once that's done we will do the photos."

Seth's eyes widened and he had to stifle a scream as he watched the band appear through a side door. He watched Wade come out first, the extra ordinarily tall man towering over all other members of the band as he walked to the furthest side of the room. There was a small smile, almost a sneer on his broad face as he looked around the room at the small crowd that was there. The second member out was Roman. He had the same, distinctive, brooding look on his face that he always seemed to have as he surveyed the scene. Seth watched as he shot Wade a wink and watched as the usually unamused man let out a light laugh. Sami was the third member that walked out. He had a huge smile on his face and excitedly waved at everyone that was there.

Punk strolled out next, a cocky grin hanging on his lips as he chewed at the gum in his mouth. Seth watched as he looked out at the crowd, Punk's eyes lingering on him for a moment more than it should have. Seth's heart was beating so fast he was fearful it was going to start palpitating. There was only one member left to come out and he was breathing so fast and heavy that he thought he might stop altogether. He had to bite down on his hand to stifle the scream that he wanted to let out as he watched Dean Ambrose almost strut out from the side door to stand next to his lead singer. Seth was almost shaking with excitement while he watched every single, tiny movement that the older man was making. He was so focused on Dean that he didn't notice the disapproving and almost concerned looks his best friend was shooting him.

The line started to move after a minute or two and that was when Seth started to get more excited and nervous. He glanced to his right and saw Corey looking at him oddly. "What?"

"Seth, you need to settle down." Corey moved in closer so that only Seth could hear his words. "You're gonna freak 'em all out if you're too excited."

Seth nodded once and took the few steps forward as the long line started moving. He didn't respond to what Corey said but he did take a long, deep breath to try and steady his nerves. This technique worked for a few minutes until the line moved until they were almost there. He turned to look at Corey whose own excitement was starting to peak. His fingers curled around the picture of the band they'd all been given as they entered the small room. "Fuck. This is about to happen man."

"Fuck." Corey grinned back at him. "This feels not real."

The lined moved forward once again and before they knew it, the two teenage boys were standing one person behind Wade Barrett. Seth's grin grew larger as the person moved to the right and he stepped up to the large British man. "Hey." He said brightly.

"Hey, how you going kid?" Wade's face twitched into the smallest of smiles as he took the A4 sized photo of the band and scribbled his signature across his picture. He barely looked at Seth as he handed the photo back to him and didn't speak another word, his eyes already focused on Corey behind him.

Seth moved along to the right and stood in front of Roman Reigns. He smiled at the larger, Samoan man while he handed him the picture. "Hey, how's it going?"

Roman's stern face changed into a smile as he took in Seth's enthusiasm. "Are you excited for the show tonight?"

"Very. My friend and I and skipped school to come here early." Seth beamed back at the larger man.

Roman's smile grew larger while he scribbled his signature across the photo. He handed it back to Seth. "Enjoy the show tonight kid."

"Thanks, I will." Seth's grin couldn't get any bigger even if he tried. He moved along to Sami Callihan who was already smiling broadly at him. "Hey man!" He beamed as he handed Sami the photo to sign.

"Hey dude! That is a sick shirt you're wearing!" Sami grinned right back at him. He took the photo out of Seth's hand and signed it. "That's the pre-sale shirt, right?" He handed the photo back to Seth, his smile growing and showing all of his teeth as he watched Seth nod his response. "Enjoy the show tonight, dude."

Seth nodded again, his heart beating harder and faster as he moved on from Sami and ended up in front of CM Punk. The first thing Punk did was grin widely at him before leaning over at whispering something to Ambrose who looked over at Seth with mild interest. Punk turned his attention back to Seth who was shifting on the balls of his feet almost anxiously. Punk's top lip curled up into a smirk as he looked at the teenager in front of him. "Hey kid, how you doing?"

"Great. You?" Seth's face changed into another large grin as he handed his photo to the lead singer.

"Pretty damn good." Punk's smirk changed into a grin. He popped the cap on his pen and scrawled his signature across the middle of the photo. "What's your name kid?"

"Uh, Seth." Seth said quietly. He was vaguely aware of the fact that the person in front of him had just walked away and to the end of the line. But he was definitely aware of the set of blue eyes that was watching his every move. "Seth Rollins."

"Now that's a pretty bad ass name." Seth's head snapped to the right and looked up to see Dean Ambrose looking at him with an enormous grin on his face. Seth watched as Punk passed him the photo and he awkwardly shuffled the few steps over to be directly in front of the man he spent many hours obsessing over. "What do you do Seth?"

"I'm still in school." Seth said nervously. His heart was beating so fast now he was almost fearful that the older man could hear it.

"I thought you might have been." Dean grinned at him. "What are you gonna do when you leave school?"

"I want to be a photographer." Seth smiled softly back at him. He glanced down and noticed that Dean had signed the photo, even written his name across the top. The fact that Dean was still chatting happily away to him was making his stomach do flips. "More particularly, a band photographer. I just, there's something so magical about watching someone play an instrument. Especially the guitar."

"Do you play?" Dean actually looked quite interested in what Seth had to say. Which wasn't helping his churning stomach.

"I tried but uh, no. I'm better at photography." Seth started to feel the nervousness disappear with every word he spoke.

Dean's head tilted. "Are you any good?"

"Uh, I think so." Seth's cheeks were starting to colour slightly under the intense gaze.

Corey's head popped over Seth's shoulder. "He's fucking brilliant."

Dean nodded. He handed the photo back to Seth at the same time he pulled out his iPhone. "I usually do this with one fan at every show." He moved to stand next to Seth. He unlocked his black phone and tapped on the camera icon. He handed the phone to Punk who took it with a sly smile. "Put them horns up Seth."

Seth stood as physically close to the older man as he could. He felt a shiver run down his spine as Dean wrapped an arm around his broad shoulders. He folded his ring and middle fingers down, securing them with his thumbs and held them up to almost shoulder height, his signed memorabilia tucked under his arm. He grinned widely, showing all of his teeth. His waited for the flash on the phone before he moved away from Dean. "Thank you."

"No, thank _you_." Dean grinned. He clapped his hand on Seth's shoulder hard just once and watched as the teenager walked away. He leaned into Punk so that his lips were almost up against his ear. "If I get too drunk tonight and can't remember, don't you dare forget the name Seth Rollins."

Punk pulled away and shot him a curious look. "What have you got planned?"

Dean glanced over to see Seth chatting happily with his heavily tattooed friend that Dean didn't know the name of. He looked back towards Punk and winked. "I wouldn't want to ruin the surprise now, would I?"

**TBC**

**A/N:** so, something a little different. Their backstage experience was based loosely off when I met Fozzy a few years back and also at the start of the year and I may or may not have used actual quotes Chris Jericho said to me haha. Let me know what you guys think and if I should continue or not. Thanks to everyone for reading/reviewing/following/making it a favourite. GatesVengeance x


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

**Rating:** M

**Disclaimer: **I do not know any of the workers of the WWE personally nor am I affiliated with them in any way. This story is a work of fiction and I make no profit whatsoever from it.

_Two years later_

Seth's brown eyes opened wide when he heard the shrill sound of his alarm going off around his small bedroom. He groaned and rolled out of his double bed, smacking the alarm clock on the top while he quickly pulled on the first set of clothes he could find. He stepped into his black knee-length shorts and did up the button and zipper before he reached for his plain white v-neck t-shirt. He crossed the room to grab his belt that was hanging over the side of his desk chair. As he was pushing the thick, leather belt through the loops on his shorts his brown eyes happened to land on the two framed photos that sat to the right of his computer on his neat, wooden desk.

He looked at the first photo with a smile on his face. It was taken a few years ago when he and Corey had met Justice back in their home town. They had decided to get in the same photo together, identical grins on their faces as they stood either side of the CM Punk. On Corey's right was Roman and Wade while Seth was standing right up against Dean and Sami was on the end. He was surprised that his facial expression wasn't completely different because at the exact same time the flash on his expensive camera went off was the same time he felt Dean's large hand touch the small of his back, his long fingers stretching down enough to barely touch Seth's ass. Corey didn't believe him when he told him what had happened during their photo with the band, instead telling him that he was imagining things.

The second photo was in a smaller frame and sat vertical instead of horizontal. It was the one that Dean had taken on his iPhone and later uploaded onto his personal Twitter account with the caption _"Hanging with the coolest Justice fan in Davenport"_ underneath it. Seth's smile grew as he looked at it. He fastened his belt with the Justice logo buckle and adjusted it to sit straight and directly in the middle before glancing back up at the photo. Meeting the band that night and more importantly, the man he obsessed over, was probably the best moment of his life and it was something he knew he'd never tire of reminiscing over.

A lot had changed for Seth over the past two years. As soon as he and Corey finished school, they decided to leave their small town and move to Los Angeles, California. They both took courses in their desired career paths, Seth in photography and Corey in Tattoos. Corey managed to get a job fairly quickly after he finished his course at his instructors tattoo shop. The work had come a lot slower for Seth but he still managed to get a few jobs now and then but not in the line of work he wanted. Weddings and graduations were great but he _really_ wanted to photograph bands. But they were a rarity in themselves since most of the smaller, local bands had their own photographers. Corey's boss had offered Seth a job as the shop's receptionist. The job paid well enough but it still wasn't what he truly wanted to do. He just knew he had to keep trying and never give up on his dreams. He was confident he would get there eventually.

Seth quickly pulled on a pair of ankle length socks before he grabbed his wallet, phone, sunglasses and black snap back cap. He opened the door and stepped out into the largish living room. Their apartment was small but big enough for the two of them. There was two bedrooms both situated on either side of the living room. The apartment itself was relatively new with wooden floorboards and a fresh coat of cream paint. They didn't have all that much when they moved from Iowa to California but after working for a little while, they were able to afford two black leather couches, a nice, small dining table and a largish television. There wasn't much decoration but that wasn't them.

Corey was already sitting at the dining table with a mug of coffee and plate of half-eaten toast in front of him. He noted that Corey was already dressed and looked ready to go. "Morning." He said cheerfully as he walked straight past Corey and into the kitchen. He flicked the kettle on to boil the water.

"Morning." Corey greeted back. He hadn't lifted his gaze from his phone while he continued eating his breakfast.

Seth opened up the cupboard above his head and pulled out both a coffee mug and a bowl. He shut the door and walked to the pantry, pulling out the box of Cornflakes and pouring himself a bowl's worth before placing it back where it belonged. He heard the kettle whistle to signal it had finished as he opened the fridge to get out the milk. The door closed with a soft snap and Seth almost jumped out his skin when he saw Corey's girlfriend, Emma, standing there with a goofy grin on her face. "Hey Emma." Seth tried to keep his panic level at a minimum as he tried to regulate his breathing.

"I didn't scare you did I Seth?" Emma smiled back at him. She was a pretty girl with long, blonde hair, golden brown skin and piercing blue eyes that stood out from her slightly rounded face. She looked like the quintessential girl-next-door and the total opposite of what Corey would ordinarily go for in a girl but her happy-go-lucky attitude had appealed to him and he'd stuck with her for almost a year now. She had just turned twenty, the same age as they both were, and was a personal trainer. She was originally from Melbourne, Australia and had been living here in Los Angeles for less than two years.

Seth liked Emma, he really did, but sometimes the girl could get on his nerves. Seth hadn't really been seeing anyone for the entire time that Emma had been in the picture and with every chance she got, she always tried to set him up on a date. He always felt rude when he turned her down. It wasn't as if he was short of male attention anyway. Every second customer that came into the tattoo shop that he and Corey worked at hit on him or asked him out on a date. But the first date never seemed to go anywhere and Seth sometimes just relented and let them sleep with him if they were attractive enough. And then there was the fact that she was just _always_ around. He barely spent any time with just him and Corey these days and it was starting to wear on his patience. If he was honest, he was a little concerned that Corey was going to ask him to move out of their smallish, two-bedroom studio apartment so that Emma could officially move in.

"Of course not." Seth answered finally. He moved back to the kettle and made himself his usual, two-shot coffee with the smallest amount of milk. He put the milk back into the fridge before he headed over towards the dining room table to eat his breakfast. He looked up at Corey who was still focused on his phone despite the fact that Emma was flouncing around their apartment half-naked. "Do you have many big jobs today?"

Corey finally looked up at him, his dark coloured eyes regarding Seth for a moment before he spoke. "I have a couple of decent, two plus hour jobs but nothing too major." He glanced at the clock on his phone. "We have to leave in ten minutes Seth. Make sure you're ready." He added before standing up and leaving the table, rinsing his dishes and leaving them in the sink. Seth watched him walk towards the bathroom.

Seth quickly ate his breakfast and drained his coffee cup in record time. He ignored the burning sensation that the drink created as it ran down the back of his throat. He got up and rinsed off his dishes, leaving them also in the sink on top of Corey's before he too headed towards the bathroom. He stepped into the small, white tiled room, thankful that Corey was out of there. He reached for his toothbrush and squirted a sufficient amount onto it before lifting it up to his mouth.

As he brushed his teeth, he regarded his appearance for a moment. Not much had changed over the past two years except for the small amount of stubble he kept on his chin and the thick chunk of blonde that sat on the right hand side of his hair. His hair was a little longer too but he often had it pulled back into a ponytail that sat low on the back of his head. He spat out the toothpaste and reached for the large bottle of mouth wash before looking at his reflection in the mirror once more. His shoulders were much broader and muscular now after he had stepped up his workouts at the gym with Corey. Which was where Corey and Emma had met almost a year ago. He spat out the mouth wash and left the bathroom without a second glance.

He entered the living room to see Corey and Emma in a tight, lip-locked embrace, arms wrapped around each other as they looked like they were about to progress the kiss into something more. He felt bad to break up such an intimate moment but they had to leave for work now if they wanted to miss the traffic. He cleared his throat as he pulled on his shoes. Corey looked over at him. "C'mon dude, we gotta go."

Corey pecked Emma on the lips softly one last time before he walked over to where Seth was and slipped on his own shoes. "I'll see you later tonight." He said to his girlfriend who was beaming back at him. He glanced down at Seth who was just finishing tying his shoes. "Let's go."

Both friends walked down the apartment hallway and even rode the lift in a comfortable silence. It wasn't until they were out on the road, Corey behind the wheel of his black Ford sedan, that they struck up some conversation. It was Corey who opened his mouth first to speak. "I think me and Emma are done, dude."

Seth's eyes bulged at the outrageous statement. "What?!"

"Yeah, I mean she's great and all but she's so damn clingy. I can't fucking deal with it man." Corey replied honestly.

"She lasted longer than Layla." Seth remarked.

"That bitch was fucking crazy." Corey laughed. "Don't get mad but I kinda met another girl."

"When in the hell do you have the time to meet all these girls and I am yet to meet a decent man out here?" Seth complained with a slight laugh. "What's this new girl got that Emma doesn't?"

"She's just fucking hot man." Corey admitted. "Her name's Paige. She is this super hot goth girl. And she has the sexiest fucking British accent. And the best ass."

"What does she do?" Seth asked with mild interest.

"She's a Personal Trainer." Corey answered. He glanced over at Seth when he heard the slightly younger man laugh. "Yeah, I know I've got a type."

"You're also a pig." Seth commented. "Emma is a great girl and you're going to throw it away just to fuck this new one?"

"You can have Emma if she means that much to you." Corey grinned.

"Maybe if she had a dick I'd be interested." Seth shot back. "But I can't believe you man. I'm kinda disappointed."

"I don't know what you expected, really." Corey responded as he pulled the car into their shop's parking lot and into his reserved spot. He put the car into park and both men left once the car was turned off. "Just don't say anything okay." He added as they walked up the the front door of the shop.

Seth merely rolled his eyes as they walked through the unlocked front door. They were greeted by their boss, Randy Orton. Randy was a very tall man and was equally as muscular, his large arms bulging slightly under his always skin tight black t-shirts. He had full sleeves of tattoos that were rarely ever on show except for the odd occasion that someone he knew or liked a lot asked to see them. He had dark, tanned skin and a shaved head. He had small, beady little grey eyes that never missed a single thing that happened. Seth didn't know exactly how old he was, only that he was around thirty. He also knew that Randy had a daughter but other than that Randy kept his personal life pretty quiet. "Morning boys."

"Morning." Corey and Seth said in unison. They let out a light laugh before moving towards their work stations.

Seth watched Corey go out the back of the shop to get everything ready before they opened. That left only Seth and Randy alone in the front of the shop. Seth took this chance to check out his boss. There was no denying that Randy was attractive. He always looked immaculate in whatever clothes he wore. Almost like he just walked off a photo shoot or catwalk. He stared that little bit longer at Randy's ass that was barely concealed by his dark jeans.

"I think I'm a little too old for you, Seth." Randy's deep, booming voice cut through the silence.

Seth's face flushed bright red and boy did he know it. He turned around and pretended to flick through the appointment book just as another one of their co-workers walked through the door while his boyfriend continued blabbing something to him. "Hey A-ry." He greeted cheerfully.

"Hey Seth, how you going man?" Alex Riley was tall, muscular and handsome. He was almost as tall as Randy and had bulging muscles that rarely stayed hidden underneath his clothes. He skin had a slight golden tinge to it but not to the point of being a terrible tan. He had small, blue eyes that often captivated Seth in their many conversations they had. His hair was short, dark blonde and spiked up a little bit. "You remember Mike, right?"

Seth nodded. Of course he remembered Mike Mizanin. He had never met a ruder man in his entire life. The man exuded being an asshole with the way he dressed, completely head to toe in designer labels, his body covered in expensive cologne that skunked everyone out. He guessed the other man was attractive but he didn't really like jerks so he didn't pay any attention to him.

He watched Alex kiss the slightly shorter man good bye before he went to the back to get everything ready for his day. They only had a few tattoo artists but that was how Randy liked it. The establishment was called 'The Viper's Den' and was in an off location that most tourists or people who made impulsive tattoo decisions would find. Seth watched as Randy walked towards the front door. It was just about to tick over to 9am and while they had no appointments until 10am, Randy liked it to be open just in case.

"Have a great day everyone!" Randy beamed at them all. He walked over to Seth who was sitting at his desk, already checking over who was coming. "Seth, we have a very important guest coming today at 12."

Seth looked at him curiously. "Who?"

Randy winked at him. "That's for me to know and you to find out."

A few hours later and the shop was in full swing. All three tattoo artists were busy with their current clients while Seth sat on the computer at the front of the store. He was scrolling through different fonts with one of the customers that Corey was about to do once he finished his current client. The man that stood next to Seth was maybe a few years older than him with short, blonde hair that was spiked up into a mohawk. He was quite attractive but then again most people that lived in Los Angeles usually were. The man, whose name had already escaped Seth's mind had already tried to hit on him several times and Seth had to turn down the man with each attempt.

Seth let out a silent prayer as he watched Corey appear out of the corner of his eye and greet the younger man who was relentless in his pursuits. He watched as Corey took the young man into the back where his station was set up. Seth's eyes flicked up to the pretty young woman that Corey had just finished. She had big, bulging blue eyes and a million dollar smile. He clicked on the link where her name was and brought up her price. "Okay so that's $110 today. Cash or card?" He smiled. He tried to not feel uncomfortable under her intense gaze.

She handed him a $10 and two $50 bills with a wide grin, watching him as he put the transaction through. "Hey what are you doing after work?" She pressed as she put her over sized designer wallet into her equally as ridiculously large bag. Why she was even getting a tattoo surprised Seth.

"Sorry, I'm gay." Seth gave her an apologetic look. He tried his hardest not to laugh as she almost ran from the store, forgoing her receipt and almost bowling over the next paying customer. His eyes widened in shock as he realized just who was walking in. His brown eyes felt like they were bulging out of his skull as he watched CM Punk stroll through the front door, his tattoos on display in his tight fitting sleeveless white t-shirt and knee-length black striped shorts that revealed his leg tattoos. He took in a deep breath as Punk pulled the aviators off his face and revealed his light green eyes. "Hello." He said quietly. He felt the nervous pit in his stomach swell as Punk's eyes raked over him.

"You're that kid from Davenport, aren't ya?" Punk grinned at him, his teeth on show as he approached the counter. Seth nodded but didn't speak. He watched Punk pull out his phone and quickly type a message to someone before the lead singer of his favourite band looked back up at him. "Is Randy here?"

"Yeah, I'll just go get him for you." Seth made a move to get up but Punk shook his head at him.

"I've got it, kid." Punk said quietly. "Oh, _RANDAAALLL_!" He called out.

Seth watched as Randy's head appeared over the small wall that separated his counter from the rest of the guys. Within a few moments, Randy was standing next to Punk with a not-so amused look on his face.

"I thought I told you not to call me that." Randy cocked an eyebrow up at the other man.

"Oh, come on Randal. Why would I stop calling you the name you hate just because you asked me to?" Punk grinned and reached out and embraced Randy in a very manly hug. "It's good to see you again man."

"Yeah, you too." Randy pulled back from the hug first to grin at his old friend. "So how's everything been for you man? Still with Lita?"

"Yeah, we're almost at six years now." Punk responded. "How's Sam and Alanna?"

"Sam and I got divorced." Randy spoke quietly.

"I'm sorry, man. That's rough." Punk legitimately looked like he felt bad for Randy. "Do you still get to see your little girl though?"

"Yeah, every second weekend she's mine and every Wednesday I have her." Randy said with a small smile. "Hey, I just gotta finish this guy off and then you'll be up. Just give me like ten minutes?"

"No worries dude. I'll just wait out here." Punk said as he watched his old friend walk away. He glanced down to look at Seth who was doing something on the computer. He scooted around to the other side of the counter to get a better look at the screen. He looked on in mild interest as he watched Seth edit a close up photo of a Bride on her wedding day. "Oh, that's right. You were the kid into photography weren't you? Seth?"

Seth looked up and Punk and smiled when he saw the older man was grinning down at him. "That's me. I wish I wasn't photographing Brides or kids on their graduation night. But no bands want me to take pictures of them so I'll take what I can get."

"Weddings cost a bomb though, surely you'd be making enough money off of them though?" Punk asked with mild curiosity.

"You'd think so but not for someone fresh out of a photography course." Seth answered truthfully. "That's why I work here during the week and take literally whatever work I can get."

Punk nodded. An idea overcame him but he didn't say what it was. He only remembered the damn kids name because his lead guitarist made sure he didn't forget it. Every time he went over to Ambrose's house, he saw that picture of the two of them on his wall in the studio. Granted it was in amongst with every other fan photo Dean took but that one photo of Dean with this kid from Davenport, Iowa always seemed to grab his attention. Maybe it was because of all their fans, this kid seemed to be the only one that Dean gave two fucks about. "You've got talent, kid. Just keep your eyes open for opportunities. You never know what opportunities could come your way."

Seth opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by the make-shift conversation between Randy and his last customer before Punk. He smiled at the customer and his boss. He put the transaction through for the older man that Randy was doing a leg piece for while out of the corner of his eye he saw Punk and Randy head into the back. He cursed inwardly as he accepted the cash payment before saying good bye to the relatively nice customer.

He turned his attention back to his computer screen and continued retouching the close up photo of the brunette Bride. He had just reached for his cold bottle of water and had taken a long sip when he heard the door open. His eyes flicked up to see who was coming inside. He had to swallow the water down his throat to stop himself from spitting it out everywhere as he took in the man walking through the door. He could feel his heart beat picking up in speed with every step forward the man took.

The man that was slowly approaching the counter was Seth's ultimate obsession, Dean Ambrose. Seth had to remember to breathe while he watched Dean take those final few steps towards him. Dean was wearing only a pair of basketball shorts and joggers. He had no shirt on and Seth was having trouble on focusing on something other than the deliciously tight and toned stomach that was barely an arms length away from him. His eyes lifted when he saw Dean's arm lift the shaker bottle in his hand that no doubt contained a protein shake to his lips. He bit his bottom lip as he watched the older man step closer to him. His hair was sweaty and stuck up at odd angles. It was obvious he had just been to the gym and that only made Seth's cock twitch from inside his shorts.

Dean's face curled into a large smile when he realized just who it was that was sitting behind the desk. He inwardly thanked Punk for the sneaky text message his lead singer had sent him not more than twenty minutes ago. He approached the counter and didn't stop until he was leaning against it, his hands propped up on either side. He watched Seth shift uncomfortably. "Seth Rollins, isn't it?" He tried to act coy. Hoped the young man couldn't see the deception behind his icy blue eyes.

"That's me." Seth said quietly. He wanted to drop out of his intense eye-contact with Dean but found he couldn't. "I'm surprised you still remember my name or even what I look like."

"It's hard to forget someone like you Seth." Dean responded. He dragged his tongue across his bottom lip as he watched the younger man. "Are you still into photography?"

Seth looked at him warily. "You must have met _millions_ of people and of all those people you remember my shitty life and dreams?"

Dean shrugged before he took another long sip from his protein shake. His eyes locked onto Seth the entire time. "I think you're a cool kid."

"Ambrose?! If that's you flirting with the damn kid serving the customers, get your ass back here!" Both Dean and Seth heard Punk's voice yell out from behind the counter.

Dean straightened himself up and winked once at Seth before almost strutting to the back. His light blue eyes immediately sought out Punk and he closed the distance between them easily. He plopped himself down on the spare chair next to his lead singer, giving a nod of acknowledgment to the guy who was currently tattoo yet another random piece onto Punk's chest. "What was so damn important that you had me racing over here after the gym?"

Punk's top lip curled into a smirk. "Did you see Seth?"

Dean's entire body visibly tensed. "Yes." He was very aware of the fact that the tanned man tattooing Punk was watching and listening eagerly to their conversation.

Punk rolled his eyes. "I don't know what the hell you had planned for this kid two years ago but I have come up with an idea."

"And what would that be?" Dean asked with mild interest. He had kinda pushed his own plan to the back of his mind for a while. There had been several things that had popped up that he deemed more important and also the fact that he had a strong feeling Seth wasn't of legal age. But after seeing the young man that often consumed his thoughts for some unknown reason, he knew what he wanted and had to do.

Punk beckoned Dean closer and the lead guitarist put his head next to Punk's lips. Dean's face curled into a grin at the words Punk whispered into his ear. He pulled back and grinned at his friend and band mate. "That was the plan all along."

Punk let out a short laugh. "Great minds think alike. Now to put it into play."

**TBC**

**A/N:** Sooo, sounds like they're plotting something, doesn't it? Wonder what it could be? Hmm. This story is set in Summer cause it's pretty hot here at the moment and I can't picture anything cold. Also, Corey is a main character so that's why I've been building him up in these chapters. Hope you guys liked it! Thanks everyone for reading/reviewing/following/making this a favourite. GatesVengeance x


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

**Rating:** M

**Disclaimer: **I do not know any of the workers of the WWE personally nor am I affiliated with them in any way. This story is a work of fiction and I make no profit whatsoever from it.

"What do you mean they were talking about me?" Seth shot Corey an incredulous look as they walked out of their place of employment together. He could hardly believe that Corey had just said the words he had to him. The mere thought of Punk and Dean talking about _him_ made his heart beat faster. But he was very confused as to why.

"I dunno man. I was trying to eavesdrop but it's hard to hear over a tattoo gun." Corey replied. He clicked the remote on his set of keys and unlocked the door to his car before he slid into the driver's seat of his black sedan. He saw out of the corner of his eye that Seth opened the passenger door and got in. "But the way that they were talking about you was kinda weird. Like they were planning something."

"What do you mean _planning something_?" Seth pressed. He quickly pulled on his seat belt and turned to look at Corey.

"Look Seth, I don't know what the fuck they were talking about but I do know it was about you." Corey shot back quickly. He started up the car and pulled out of their reserved spot before getting onto the road and driving the short distance to their apartment building. "It was kinda weird though that Punk turns up and then all of a sudden, there's Ambrose."

"It was weird that they remembered me, Corey. Really weird." Seth said quietly. He turned his attention to what was going on outside of the car. His thoughts raced back to earlier in the day. He couldn't get out of his mind the way that Dean had looked at him, his blue eyes wide and staring intently at him. Almost like he was a piece of meat. It made him feel special that two members of his favourite band remembered who he was but it also disturbed him a little because he knew he was no one special. "I'm no one. Why the fuck would they remember _me_?"

"I dunno man." Corey mused as he turned the corner onto the street that was one step closer to their apartment. "You really must have made an impression on them."

"They both remembered I take photos too." Seth turned back to look at Corey who let out another short laugh. "It's so weird that these two guys from my favourite band remember these small details about my shitty life. But at the same time it's fucking awesome and all I want to do is scream and jump around."

Corey laughed louder this time while he pulled into their apartment complex. "Oh please do. So I can film it and laugh at you for the rest of your life."

Seth rolled his eyes. He didn't even bother responding while Corey pulled the car into the spot next to Seth's black Nissan. The pair made small talk as they left the car park and caught the lift up to their apartment. Corey opened the door and carefully looked around the suspiciously quiet apartment. He let out a sigh of relief before he went to drop his bag in his room.

Seth walked towards the kitchen, dropping his items from his pockets on the dining table on the way. He went to grab the fridge door when he saw a note pinned to the front of the large white fridge with a bright yellow magnet. He recognized the handwriting and knew immediately that it belonged to Emma. He read the note and couldn't help the smirk that his lips curled into. He looked up when he heard Corey shuffling into the kitchen. "So, do Emma and Paige know each other?"

Corey's forehead creased slightly as he took in Seth's words. "They might."

Seth scoffed. "They're friends aren't they?"

Corey rolled his eyes and pushed past his friend to get to the fridge. "It doesn't matter what they are to each other."

"I bet they are best friends, right?" Seth grinned. He grabbed the handle of the fridge and kept the white appliance closed. He handed Corey the letter his girlfriend had stuck to the fridge. "And you're gonna drive a wedge right between them."

"Just fucking leave it Seth." Corey fumed. He read through the note quickly, a look of anger and frustration on his face. "I'm having a shower. Fucking cook me something to eat!"

Seth watched his best friend storm out of the room. He knew he should have felt bad for being a bit of an asshole to Corey but sometimes Corey needed it. He finally opened the fridge and had a look around inside of it. He licked his lips as his eyes settled on the two steaks that were sitting at the front of the second shelf. He checked the expiration date before pulling them out and sitting them on the counter.

He could hear the loud blaring music coming from Corey's room and immediately recognized the song. A smirk grew across his lips when he realized it was Justice. He sang along with the song while he prepared dinner, peeling potatoes and stringing beans while his few pans heated up. His mind was trying to remain focused on cooking dinner but he could only think about what Corey had revealed to him. His mind was trying to wrap around it as he chopped up the rather large potatoes into quarters before dropping it into the boiling pot of water on the stove.

He had just put the steaks into his heated fry pan and the beans into the steamer when he heard the sound of feet hurriedly rushing out towards him. He turned around to see Corey standing there. He had no t-shirt on and only a pair of basketball shorts, his hair still wet and clinging to his face. Corey's eyes were wide as dinner plates and his mouth was wide open as if he was letting out a silent scream. He looked both excited and shocked. He noticed that his friend just so happened to be holding his iPhone. "What?"

"Seth. You have to see this!" Corey finally spoke after a moment. The excitement was very visible behind his light green eyes. He held out his phone for Seth to take.

Seth took the black iPhone from his friend warily and glanced at the screen. It was open on Corey's twitter profile and there was a tweet at the top that Corey had just retweeted from Justice. His eyes widened as he read the text there.

_'Want to be Justice's tour photographer on our next world tour? Tweet us your work and we will pick the winner next Tuesday #JusticeWorldTour'_

Seth almost dropped the phone in shock as he re-read the tweet a few times to let the words sink in. Now there was no way in hell that that was just a coincidence. He looked up at Corey, his brown eyes wide before he handed the phone to his best friend. "Dude. What. The. Fuck."

Corey grinned back at him. "I know!"

"Should I, you know, enter it?" Seth asked quietly. He dropped his gaze from his friend and turned his attention back to dinner. He flipped the steaks over and checked on the potatoes.

"Uh, I'm pretty sure this contest was created for you, you fucking idiot." Corey laughed again. "I don't know why the hell they didn't just ask you to do it while they were in the shop though. Fucking idiots."

Seth shrugged. He knew it was stupid to hype himself up into believing that _he _was the reason that they created the competition despite how coincidental it seemed. He turned to check on the meat. He flattened the meat down against the base of the fry pan with his pair of tongs, the meat making a loud sizzling noise before he moved to check the rest of the food. He glanced back over at Corey who was checking his phone eagerly.

"You better submit something soon. There's heaps of people that have already posted pictures and they only tweeted the announcement less than thirty minutes ago." Corey mumbled. He moved to sit at the dining table. His eyes still glued to his cell phone as he waited for dinner to be ready.

A few minutes later and Seth was walking over to their small, dining table. He placed a plate down in front of Corey before taking a seat in front of his own plate. He glanced over at Corey when he heard the slightly older man already shoveling food into his mouth. "You're welcome, asshole."

* * *

Roman opened yet another bottle of beer before he took a sip. The whole band was at Punk's house tonight for dinner but instead of socializing with the rest of the band and their respective partners, Dean was sitting on the computer, staring eagerly at the screen. He closed the distance between himself and his lead guitarist. His feet barely made a noise as he walked so he was able to sneak up behind the slightly younger man and get a better look at what was so damn captivating. "You know, we came here to hang out not watch you sit on the computer for hours." His smooth voice made Dean's head snap back around to look up at him.

"I was just checking how the competition was going." Dean answered simply. He reached for his bottle of beer that was sitting next to the keyboard.

"Why are we doing this stupid competition anyway?" Roman asked. He watched the way that Dean shifted uncomfortably in the plush leather chair as he took a long sip from his beer. "You and Punk are up to something."

Dean turned around to shoot Roman an incredulous look. "We just thought it would be a good idea to give something back to our fans. Is there something wrong with that?"

Roman's eyes flicked up to the screen when he saw a notification pop up. "Look another entry."

Dean's head snapped around and he clicked on the link. His blue eyes widened when he saw Seth had _finally_ entered after a few hours. He clicked on the picture with mild interest. He smirked when he saw it just so happened to be a picture of their band performing. The little sycophant. "Yes." He said quietly.

"Hang on." Roman's hand smacked Dean's off the mouse. He moved the mouse to click on the profile of the contest entrant that Dean seemed so interested in. He waited for a moment for the profile to load before he groaned. "Not this kid again."

Dean turned to his bassist and glared. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"You know damn well what it means." Roman snapped. "You've been obsessed with this kid since we met him."

Dean scoffed. "I'm not obsessed with anyone."

Roman scoffed himself. "Alright well what the hell makes him so damn interesting that you make sure none of us forget his name?"

"I didn't make you do anything!" Dean snapped. "Look, he's just a cool kid okay?"

Roman scoffed again. "What the fuck are you and Punk planning with this kid? And don't think that I haven't forgotten he likes to take photos."

Dean rolled his eyes and stood up, closing the windows on the computer. "Punk and I aren't planning anything. We just thought that we should give something back to our fans. It's just a coincidence that he happens to be into photography and we did a photo contest."

Roman balked. "Do you think I'm fucking stupid?" He stopped for a moment and let out a short laugh. "You know it's kinda funny that you put more effort into this kid that you try and play down than you do with your own girlfriend."

Dean growled. He barged past Roman, ignoring the older man's catcalls as he headed out of the study and to the backyard. He completely bypassed his own girlfriend, who was in a conversation with Punk's girl and went straight for his lead singer. He moved right up close to Punk's ear before he spoke. "Guess who just entered the contest?"

Punk's mouth curled into a grin while he turned his head to look at Dean, his light green eyes meeting Dean's icy blues in an intense stare off. "Looks like we have a winner."

* * *

Seth clicked the 'post' button before he let out a deep breath he didn't realize he was holding. He didn't even know _why_ he was so nervous. If Corey was right, then this competition was his to win but he didn't quite believe his oldest friend. It was definite rarity if Corey was ever right. But there was a strange sort of feeling in the pit of his stomach. He was almost apprehensive and definitely anxious as he waited. He didn't really know why he was waiting or what he was waiting for and realized he was being stupid.

He stood up and walked over to his bed where his towel was hanging over the side of his wooden bed. He glanced at his screen one last time and re-read his caption underneath the picture. It read _'My entry to JusticeOfficial's contest. This is Justice back when they played in Davenport two years ago #JusticeWorldTour'_

He walked out of the door just in time to miss his screen flash up with a notification of a new private message. He headed towards the shower. He didn't see Corey in the living room and assumed that he must have been in his bedroom. He didn't think on it as he casually strolled into the bathroom, shutting the white door with a soft snap as he stepped inside.

He had a million thoughts rushing through his mind as he got changed out of his clothes, dropping them on the floor before he turned on the shower. He fiddled with the knobs until he was happy with the temperature before he stepped inside of the small cubicle, letting the glass door close as he stood under the water. Despite the warm temperature outside, the hot water worked wonders for him. He could feel the jets working though the tense muscles in his shoulders while he both washed his hair and body.

His eyes slid shut as he washed the mango scented body wash off his body. He couldn't help the way his mind wandered to earlier in the day when Dean had walked into the shop. The way that the lead guitarists body looked, all glistening in sweat and those basketball shorts that hung low on his hips but not low enough to show anything. Although Seth could clearly see the outline of Dean's cock through the thin material. The very thick, long outline.

He let out a low moan that was engulfed by the sound of the water running as he wrapped a hand around his already hard cock. His hand worked along his aching member, pumping hard and quick while he imagined many situations he'd like to get the older man in. He imagined being on his knees for the lead guitarist, imagined what Dean would taste like as his cock throbbed inside of Seth's mouth, imagined what his facial expressions would be like as he got pleasured, imagined what his face would look like as he shot his load right down Seth's throat. The mere thought of tasting Dean forced Seth's hand to move quicker up and down his length until he was shooting his load against the tiled wall of the shower.

It wasn't until he'd come down from his high and he'd opened his eyes did he suddenly feel ashamed of himself. Even though the evidence of what he'd just done had now been washed away down the drain, he felt very guilty. Here he was standing in the shower, hand still wrapped around his cock, masturbating over a very heterosexual man that would _never_ allow him to do the things Seth's mind often wandered to. He felt like a fucking idiot. A stupid, perverted, fangirling idiot.

He finished up with his shower before he headed back to his room. Corey was out of his room this time, sprawled out on one of the couches as he watched some crime show on their flat screen television. He walked past him and back into his room where he closed the door with a soft snap. He threw his clothes into his dirty clothes hamper before he went over to his chest of drawers to retrieve a pair of underpants. He pulled on a pair of black boxer briefs that he planned on sleeping in.

He walked over to his computer once he was changed and looked on in curiosity when he saw he had a new message. He sat down as he opened it and lucky he did when he saw it was from the official Justice account. _'Great photo Seth, thanks for your entry into the competition! Good luck!' _his heart started to race as he re-read the message about a hundred times before he decided to close the window and not reply.

He opened his door and slowly walked over to where Corey was sitting on the couch. He sat on the other one, his body plopping down into the plush material. He felt weird and he had no idea why. He turned to look at his friend who was already staring at him curiously. "I submitted my picture and I got a message back to say thanks."

"I didn't get a message back!" Corey laughed.

"You entered?" Seth's heart was beating faster now.

"Yeah, just for fun even though you have it in the bag." Corey laughed again. He turned the volume on the television down for the moment.

"I do not." Seth laughed nervously. "Heaps of people could have gotten messages of thanks back."

"I doubt it." Corey snorted. "Just don't forget me when you're this famous photographer Seth."

Seth rolled his eyes at his friend's drama. "You're acting like I've won already."

"How about this, if you are the winner, then you have to get a tattoo of my name somewhere on your body." Corey grinned at him.

"Well if I don't win, then you have to get my name tattooed somewhere on you." Seth challenged. His heart was beating so fast. He only had the one tattoo on his back and he wanted to keep it that way.

"Deal." Corey reached his hand across and they shook on their proposed deal. "We'll see whose laughing next Tuesday."

**TBC**

**A/N:** and the plot thickens. Thanks to everyone for reading/reviewing/following/making this a favourite. GatesVengeance x


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

**Rating:** M

**Disclaimer: **I do not know any of the workers of the WWE personally nor am I affiliated with them in any way. This story is a work of fiction and I make no profit whatsoever from it.

Tuesday came by quicker than Seth had anticipated. He hadn't received any more private messages from any other members of the band but even if he had, he was far too busy to notice. While he worked every day through the week at the tattoo shops, his nights were filled up with meetings with potential photography clients but he made sure that he didn't book anything that was on during the Justice world tour which was starting in two months and went for four months. He wasn't one hundred percent confident he was going to get the job but he wanted to be prepared just in case.

He looked at the clock on the bottom of his computer screen. It had just ticked over past 7pm which was normally closing time. He had already flipped the sign on the door over to 'closed' but there was still a couple of people that were just about finished with their ink. He stood up and stretched. He glanced down the back and saw Alex was already packed up. His last client had finished almost half an hour ago but he stayed, waiting for the other guys. Corey was just about finished on the girl who was getting a saying or something on the inside of her forearm. He glanced over to Randy who had just finished his last client for the day.

Seth moved back to his desk as the skinny, guy that was covered in both tattoos and piercings made his way to the counter. He pulled out his wallet and payed Seth the correct amount before waving good bye and leaving the small studio. A few minutes later and the girl that Corey had been tattooing came up to the counter with her friend in tow. He watched as she pulled out her wallet and paid Seth the exact money before waving him good bye. He was just about to turn off the computer when he heard Corey from behind him.

"Have you checked Twitter yet to see if you've won?" Corey's voice called out to him.

Seth quickly opened up the browser on the work computer and logged onto twitter. He had a notification waiting as well as a private message. He moved the mouse to click on the notification first and his heart started beating faster as he waited for the page to load. He had to stifle the scream that he wanted to let out when he saw that he in fact had won. He turned to see Corey grinning at him like an idiot. "I won." He voice was so quiet as he spoke that he was surprised Corey could even hear him.

Corey's face lit up in the biggest smile Seth had ever seen. "You know what that means Seth. Get in the chair."

Seth couldn't help but grin as he followed Corey to the back. Corey was already changing the needle on the gun and was getting his ink ready. Seth sat in the black chair and waited for his friend to look up at him. "Are you choosing where it goes too?"

"I can if you want." Corey winked at him.

"What the hell are two doing?" Randy's deep voice forced both young men to look up at him.

"I won the photographer contest for Justice and I made a bet with Corey that if I won, I'd get his name tattooed on me." Seth said, still beaming.

"You're actually a bigger idiot than I first realized Seth." Randy rolled his eyes. "Just do initials or something Corey, the poor kid is gonna be stuck with your name tattooed on him for life for fuck's sake."

Corey rolled his eyes. "How about on your left hip?"

Seth shrugged. "Sure."

Seth sat up slightly and pushed his pants and underpants down just a little bit, allowing enough room for Corey to tattoo comfortably. He winced a little when he felt Corey's gloved hand press down on his hip. He tried not to shrug away when he felt the disposable razor shave his skin. He looked up at Corey just as he rubbed the alcoholic across the exposed area. His brown eyes widened slightly in curiosity when he saw Corey pull out a small piece of paper that had the outline already done on it. "You had this planned, didn't you?"

"I knew you were going to win." Corey grinned before he pressed the outline against Seth's golden brown skin. He pulled it back and nodded in appreciation.

Seth glanced down at the stencil and nodded in approval. It was a small tattoo, roughly three inches wide and about two inches tall. It simply said the word 'Graves' in a nice, cursive font. "Looks good."

"It'll match mine then." Corey grinned. He stood up and lifted his shirt and pulled his pants down just a touch. On his left hip, that sat just below his underpants line was a single word, 'Rollins'. "I figured we've been friends long enough."

"There is just no words for how stupid you two are." Randy said while rolling his eyes.

Corey rolled his eyes and focused back on Seth. He dipped the tip of the tattoo gun into the small pot of ink before turning it on. He pressed the start of the gun at the bottom of the 'g'. He slowly started to follow the gentle curves of the letters, his attention solely focused on inking his best friend and not on the reaction of Seth, whose teeth were clenched as he tried to adjust to the sensation. The small tattoo wouldn't take too long, maybe twenty minutes tops.

"Hey Seth, you have a message on here too. Do you want me to read it to you while you're getting inked?" Alex called out from the front of the store.

"Sure." Seth yelled back.

"Okay so it's from some dude named Dean Ambrose." Alex called back. Seth's heart started beating faster at that moment. "He says, 'Congratulations on winning the contest Seth. We're having a BBQ at Punk's house tonight and we'd love for you to come around so you can hang out with us. Bring a friend too if you want.'. Then it has an address but I won't read that out. Do you want me to reply for you?"

"Yeah, just tell him; 'Thanks. I'll be over in about an hour. I've just finished work.'" Seth yelled back. He could barely believe it. An invitation to Punk's house from Ambrose? He wanted to jump up and down and scream from all his excitement. He looked at Corey. "Do you have plans with Emma tonight?"

Corey shook his head. "Nah man."

"Good. You're coming with me." Seth grinned back at his friend. He checked out Corey's handiwork and was so far pleased with the results. He leaned back further in the chair, trying to relax while he felt the dull scraping of the tattoo gun permanently inking him while trying to let everything set in.

* * *

Just over an hour later and Corey and Seth were standing at CM Punk's front door. Seth had insisted that Corey drive instead of him because he was far too excited about hanging out with the band tonight. He was practically bouncing on the balls of his feet as he waited for Corey to get out of the car. He had spent a good twenty minutes standing in front of the mirror getting ready to come tonight. The hot, Summer sun had cooled off a little bit now and it was starting to get dark so he pulled on the tightest pair of dark grey skinny leg jeans he owned and paired it with an equally as form fitting v-neck black t-shirt. He had his usual snap back hat on and his hair was pulled back into a low ponytail.

He looked over at Corey who was also dressed more appropriate to the weather. Corey was also wearing a pair of dark grey skinny leg jeans but his were at least the right size and not molding to his ass. He was also wearing a black, faded, sleeveless Metallica t-shirt while his hair was spiked up into his trademark style. He grinned at his best friend who narrowed his thickly lined eyes at him.

"Seth, c'mon man. Quit fucking fangirling." Corey said sharply.

Seth rolled his eyes as they walked up the few steps towards Punk's huge white front door. He could already tell that Punk's house was going to be as extravagant as the front of it made it out to be. He looked over at Corey before he lifted his hand up the door. His finger pushed hard on the doorbell and he rocked back and forth anxiously on the balls of his feet. He avoided Corey's death glare warning as they both heard the telltale sound of someone shuffling around inside, no doubt heading towards the door.

A few moments later the door was opened by the owner of the house. Punk grinned at both of them. "Hey Seth. And sorry, I don't think I know your name." He looked Corey up and down once.

"This is Corey. He's my guest for tonight." Seth beamed back at the singer.

"Nice to meet you Corey." Punk smiled softly at Corey who tried desperately to resist an eye roll. "Well, let's get inside. Everyone's waiting."

Seth grinned at Corey as soon as Punk had turned away. The excitement in the young man's eyes was addictive and almost too hard to resist. Even Corey's lips curled up into a grin as they followed Punk through the large, exquisitely decorated house out towards the back where both young men could hear the happy sounds of people talking.

Corey trailed somewhat behind Seth as the trio headed out towards the immaculately kept backyard. He immediately noticed just how green the grass was. Of course it was perfect. He wanted to turn his nose up at the people he often proclaimed as his heroes. They must have sold out majorly to have a house like this. Not that Corey blamed them one bit. He would have too given the opportunity. He glanced around the yard and noticed the entire band happily standing around chatting with each other and who he assumed was their respective other halves. He caught the back of a young looking girl with long black hair and an amazingly fit yet pale body. He watched her turn around and his heart started racing when he realized it was Paige. But his heart definitely stopped when she got up on her tip toes and pecked Wade Barrett on the cheek.

He nudged Seth who looked oddly at him. "That's Paige."

Seth looked over in the direction that Corey was looking. The girl was pretty, very pretty, but he was suddenly glad that she was taken by a guy that could quite easily knock his best friend out. "You miss out dude." He mumbled, following behind Punk as they got closer to the band.

Dean's eyes just so happened to look up the instant that Seth approached the small flight of stairs that would lead down to where the band was congregated around the pool. He was smoking his cigarette and grinned around the thin, white stick at Punk who had a matching one on his lips. Things had certainly worked out for the better for them in regards to Seth. He took a couple of long drags off his cigarette before he stubbed it out in the ashtray.

Their exchange did not go unnoticed by Roman who groaned before he took a long drink from his third beer of the evening. He was more than a little annoyed by his singer and lead guitarists' antics. He knew that Dean and Punk had this weird sort of connection between them, hell, he'd even walked in on some pretty compromising situations between the pair but he usually allowed it to slide. But not this time. He couldn't allow letting some twenty-year-old _kid_ to just be welcomed into what he deemed his family. Especially not in a way that was out of the norm.

Punk cleared his throat at the top of the small flight of stairs. Both Seth and Corey stopped to stand next to them. Seth's face was beaming with joy while Seth didn't look quite as excited. "Everyone, I have some one I'd like you all to meet." He started. Seth was still almost bouncing on the balls of his feet out of excitement. Punk put his arm around Seth's shoulders. "This is Seth. The winner of our competition to find a fan photographer to take on our tour with us. He's going to be spending a lot of time with us in the coming months." He turned to look at Seth. "Come down and I'll introduce you to everyone."

Seth was so caught up in being dragged away by Punk that he had forgotten about Corey who walked over to the first empty seat he found and slumped down on it, pulling his phone out and playing with it while Seth was the centre of attention for the night. The band was sitting in an uneven semi-circle, sprawled out comfortably on the backyard furniture Punk had collected over the years.

The first person Punk stopped in front of was a lady with straight, bright red hair. She had a stern face but once she saw Punk, her entire face lit up. She was a fit woman with tattoos covering her arms. She was dressed in a pair of mid-thigh length shorts and a white, sleeveless Justice shirt that was cut into a low V, revealing her ample breasts. "Seth, this is my girlfriend Lita." Seth reached his hand out only to have it smacked away and pulled into a tight embrace by the older lady.

Punk pulled him along to the next person sitting next to his girlfriend. The next woman that was sitting next to Lita was quite short, had long brown hair that was loosely pulled into two pigtails. She was dressed in a black midriff top that showed off her toned abdomen. She was wearing short shorts that were half black, half pink and went perfectly well with her knee-high converse shoes. "This is AJ, Dean's girlfriend." Seth was pulled into a tight embrace by the much smaller woman but upon hearing who she was, he immediately felt ill and he didn't even know why. Of course Dean was straight. And there was no way in hell that he would switch teams for Seth anyway.

Punk kept pushing him along. He stopped in front of yet another woman. This woman was much taller than AJ (although that wasn't exactly hard) and had quite broad shoulders that matched her rather large breasts. Not that Seth tried to look but he felt they were shoved right in his face. She was quite pretty with delicate features that were a stark contrast to her very muscular frame. Seth wondered if this girl had bigger muscles than he did. She had two-toned coloured hair, blonde on top of black. She was wearing a skimpy black singlet that really didn't leave much to the imagination as it the material strained across her chest and a pair of the shortest blue denim shorts he'd ever seen. "This is Kaitlyn, Roman's fiance." Kaitlyn also pulled Seth into a tight hug that almost had the young man gasping for breath when he was finally released. He could already tell that this girl was probably much stronger than he was.

Punk moved him along yet again to stop in front of the last woman on the end. She looked younger than the other three with a bright smile that matched her long, wavy, dark red hair. She had big green eyes that were surrounded by fake eyelashes and mascara but didn't take away from her natural beauty. She was dressed in a skin tight long sleeve, short black dress with a pair of tall, red heels that complimented her lightly tanned skin. "And this is Maria, Sami's girlfriend." She reached out and hugged him tightly before pressing a hard kiss to his cheek, leaving a bright pink lipstick mark there.

Seth tried to rub it off with the back of his hand as Punk pulled him over towards where Wade was chatting with Paige. Seth grinned as they both turned around and smiled at him. She was just as pretty as Corey made her out to be with her big, dark eyes, long, flowing black hair and pale skin. Her eyes were lined in thick eyeliner and mascara. She was wearing a pair of black, denim shorts and a black scoop neck t-shirt that fit her perfectly. "This is Paige, Wade's girlfriend and this is of course, Wade." Punk gestured to the tall man that stood with a hand around the young woman. He shook hands with the man who looked less than enthused to be meeting him while Paige looked at him curiously.

"I think I've met you before." Her voice was soft and definitely had some sort of British accent. He didn't know the exact dialect, only the country of origin.

"I'm Corey's friend. Emma's boyfriend." Seth smiled back at her. At Corey's name, however, Paige's entire face seemed to light up. "Corey's here if you want to say hello."

Paige grinned, pecking Wade once on the lips before scampering away to find the other young man.

Punk disregarded the action and instead continued moving Seth around. His arm squeezed on Seth's shoulder as he pushed him towards where the other three members of the band were standing talking. Two of them were smoking while the third was drinking a beer. Seth tried not to show his disapproval for their smoking habit as he made their way towards them. "Okay, so this is Roman." Roman's face remained stern and barely lifted into a smile as they shook hands. "And Sami." Sami's face however changed into one of the biggest grins Seth had ever seen as he reached forward and clapped Seth hard on the shoulder. He liked Sami. "And last but not least, Dean."

Dean didn't say anything, merely looked over Seth with an approving glance before he locked eyes with Punk and winked arrogantly. He stubbed out his cigarette before he turned his attention back to Seth. "What are you drinking Seth?"

Seth felt his cheeks colour slightly under the intense gaze. "Uh, just a Pepsi."

"C'mon Seth, you can have whatever you want. How about a beer? Bourbon?" Dean grinned at him.

Seth laughed nervously. "I shouldn't, I'm underage."

"Oh really?" Roman let out a short, unamused laugh of his own. "And how old might you be Seth?"

"I just turned twenty." Seth answered nervously. He turned to look at Roman who looked more than a little annoyed.

"Well twenty sure is better than _seventeen_." Roman scoffed before he downed the last of his beer. He walked away after that, glaring at Dean before he left.

Punk rolled his eyes. "Now I'm pretty anti-drinking but if you want to drink, I'll let you. Are you driving?"

Seth shook his head. "No my friend Corey is."

"Great!" Dean beamed. "C'mon Seth, let's go get you a drink!"

Seth felt Punk's arm drop from around his shoulders and he followed the lead guitarist around through the house and into the kitchen. He got a good look of Dean from behind, admiring the way his jeans although they weren't skin tight like his, definitely showed off his muscular legs. His eyes raked up and he had to resist the urge to run his hands along Dean's muscular shoulders that he could quite clearly see through the thin, cotton material of Dean's white t-shirt. He was also close enough to his idol that he could easily inhale his scent without being too much of a creep. He smelled very masculine with the hint of some sort of fruity shampoo.

Dean turned around and grinned when he saw that Seth was very obviously admiring him. "See something you like Seth?"

Seth's eyes looked up once into Dean's icy blues, an overwhelming feeling of embarrassment washing over him. He dropped his gaze immediately and instead leaned against the granite covered kitchen bench. He didn't know what to say. Hell, he didn't _want_ to say anything. He was beyond embarrassed by his own actions.

Dean smirked as he stepped over to the fridge. He pulled the door open easily before he retrieved a beer for himself. He glanced over at the young man. "What are you having Seth?"

"Oh, I'll just have a beer. Thanks." Seth said quietly.

Dean twisted the lid off of the top of his and slid it across the bench top to Seth who caught it easily enough. He pulled out another beer and twisted the lid off. He took a long sip before he looked over at Seth who looked kind of upset. "Everything alright Seth?"

"Yeah." Seth said quietly before he took a sip of his own. His brown eyes looked up to see Dean staring back down at him. "Does Roman not like me or something?"

"What? No, of course he does." Dean quickly explained. It may have only been the half truth but there was no way in hell he was going to let Roman's judgmental views ruin what this could be. "He can just be a little weird around people he doesn't know that well. He'll warm up to you."

Seth nodded as he took another sip of his alcoholic beverage. He didn't know why it was upsetting him so much but the feeling soon left him once he felt Dean's strong arm wrap around his shoulders. He looked up at Dean who was steering him back towards where the rest of the band was. He felt his cheeks colour again when he felt Dean's eyes lock onto his. He was trying to remain calm and collected but with Dean's arm, Dean Ambrose's fucking arm, wrapped around his shoulders, he was having trouble focusing on anything other than the very attractive man next to him. He knew his heart was beating hard against his chest with every step they took, bodies pressed together.

Dean's lips curled into a smirk. "C'mon, let's go and celebrate your victory."

**TBC**

**A/N: **so Roman isn't exactly approving of whatever Dean may have planned haha AND it was super hard to pick girlfriends and that for them, like ridiculously. I pretty much have the next chapter written so it should be up a little earlier. thanks to everyone for reading/reviewing/following/making it a favourite. Really appreciate the feedback! :) GatesVengeance x


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

**Rating:** M

**Disclaimer: **I do not know any of the workers of the WWE personally nor am I affiliated with them in any way. This story is a work of fiction and I make no profit whatsoever from it.

A few hours into the get together and Seth had just about finished his third beer. He'd had a few drinks before so the alcohol wasn't affecting him in the way it would have if it was his first time drinking. All the guests had some how managed to form a circle around one of Punk's outdoor tables and they were all chatting happily, reminiscing about tour stories and just plain joking around. Seth was laughing along with all the jokes while he drained the last of his bottle of beer. It was a nice, comfortable atmosphere that he knew he'd be able to get used to. He didn't know why he was so nervous that they would just think he was some weird kid. They must have have thought he was at least some level of cool to give him this opportunity to begin with.

He glanced around to see where Corey was. A grin appeared on his lips when he saw that he was sitting a little way back at one of the other table and chairs, chatting happily away with Paige and Emma, who had turned up after a spontaneous invitation from her friend. He was so wrapped up in Corey having fun that he didn't quite notice that someone was watching his every move. He turned back around and locked eyes with AJ. She had had a lot more to drink than he had and he was seeing the effects in her glassy, brown eyes. Her head was tilted to one side and she was twirling a strand of hair around her fingers with this creepy little grin on her lips. He suddenly felt very uncomfortable. He glanced sideways at Dean who was sitting next to him on the cane furniture couch but he was deep in a conversation with Sami, his hands doing actions to the words he was speaking.

"Seth." AJ spoke loud enough for the entire group to pay attention. Half of their group looked at her while the other half looked at Seth. "Are you gay?"

Seth's face went bright red immediately. He didn't even need to answer the question. It was written all over his face.

"AJ, you can't just ask someone that." Maria chided her. "Why does it matter to you if he is or if he isn't?"

"It doesn't." AJ answered. She had the strangest look in her eyes as she stared right at Seth, almost a little not sane. Seth hoped it was the alcohol. The fact that she wasn't slurring her words didn't exactly comfort him. "But I want to know. Are you?"

Seth was hoping that Maria would stand up for him again or anyone but Maria merely rolled her eyes and took another sip from her wine glass. It wasn't that he was ashamed of his sexuality but being asked and outed like this was more than a little embarrassing. More embarrassing than back in High School when the Captain of the Football team made sure the _entire_ school knew. It was pretty ironic since all that kid wanted to do was get in Seth's pants. He could feel everyone's eyes on him except for Dean who was actually looking at his girlfriend. He inwardly took a deep breath before he replied casually, "Yeah, I am."

Lita and AJ shared a knowing look before identical smirks grew on their faces. "Well that makes a _whole_ lot of sense now." AJ grinned back at Lita before shooting a wink at Dean.

Seth was about to open his mouth and ask what they meant when Roman suddenly stood up and spoke. "How about another round of drinks?" He asked with a loud response of 'yes'. "C'mon Dean, you can help me."

Seth felt the couch shift when Dean stood up and followed his bassist back into the house. Seth suddenly felt incredibly vulnerable at this point in time. AJ and Lita were looking at him intently, whispering things to each other while everyone else seemed to be back into their original conversations. Maria and Kaitlyn were chatting happily about something while Punk and Wade also looked in a very intense conversation. The attention was deflected off of him for a moment until he felt the couch shift again and he looked to see Sami sitting where Dean was.

Sami leaned in closer to Seth. He had an intense look on his usually happy face. "Hey don't worry about AJ, she can be a little, uh, _upfront_ sometimes." He tried to put the words delicately. "But just so you know, I don't care that you're gay. It doesn't change that you are a pretty cool dude."

"Thanks Sami." Seth smiled back at the older yet shorter man.

Punk glanced around the little circle before he headed towards the kitchen. He just knew that Roman was ripping Dean a new one and when he finally approached the kitchen, his suspicions were correct. He could hear the hurried whispers from the larger Samoan man as he stepped inside of his kitchen. The squeaking of his shoes on the tiled floor made both his band mates turn and look at him. "What's going on guys?" He asked casually, a cocky grin on his lips as he watched them.

Roman rolled his eyes. "You know damn well what's going on. You and Ambrose had this planned from the get go, didn't you?"

"I have no idea _what_ you are talking about." Punk replied, leaning against the granite bench top next to his lead guitarist while his bassist stood next to the fridge.

"Don't you try and play dumb with me!" Roman snapped. "Wade and Sami may turn a blind eye to you two but I won't. You two need to grow up and start acting like adults."

"Wade is fucking some teenager and you're not giving him shit." Dean snapped right back.

"Wade's not cheating on her with dudes though is he?" Roman asked sharply. He watched both Dean and Punk's eyes widen. "You think it's some fucking secret?" He laughed incredulously at both of them. "I can guarantee you it's not. Both of you need to grow up."

"You think you're so high and fucking mighty after you got engaged, don't ya?" Dean challenged. "You're acting like some fucking self-righteous ass hole who thinks he better than both of us."

"I am a responsible man. I don't go around courting teenage boys into being the band's photographer." Roman snapped. He twisted the cap off his next bottle of beer before he took another long drink. "Is he even that good at taking photos?"

Punk glanced at Dean before he spoke. "He would have won the competition regardless of the fact that he caught our attention. I don't want you saying another fucking word about this."

"Or what? What are you gonna do Punk?" Roman challenged. "I'm bigger than _both_ of you remember. If you so much as touch a hair on that kid's head, I'll tell Lita and AJ."

Punk let out a short laugh. "You're acting like they don't already know."

Roman shook his head. "I don't even want to know. Help me carry this shit out, will you?"

The three band mates brought the alcohol for all the guests back outside to the where they were all still chatting to each other. Dean glanced over and saw that Sami was talking quietly to Seth about something and it made his stomach turn. He knew he shouldn't be jealous but something was flaring up inside of him. He placed his share of the drinks he brought out onto the small, glass table before he stepped away from the group. He pulled out his packet of cigarettes from his pocket and placed one of the long, thin sticks in his mouth and then he pulled out his lighter.

He lit up his cigarette and took a long drag off it, letting the smoke billow out of his open mouth. He glanced up when he heard footsteps coming closer to him on the grass. It was Sami, it always was. His slightly younger band mate looked at him and Dean pulled out a cigarette for him. He even lit the tip for the younger man. "Nice of you to join me." He mumbled, taking another long drag at the same time he put his lighter back into his pocket.

"Dude, AJ is gonna scare that poor kid away before the tour even starts." Sami responded while tapping the first bit off ash of his cigarette onto Punk's perfectly manicured lawn.

"You know what she's like though when she's drinking." Dean mumbled. "What do you think of Seth?"

Sami shrugged while he sucked in another drag. "He seems like a cool kid."

Dean nodded. "He thinks Roman hates him."

"Roman's just a grumpy old man." Sami let out a short laugh. "But I do see why he's being the way he is."

"What? You're supposed to be on my side!" Dean protested with a light laugh. He dropped the end of his cigarette to the ground and stumped it out before pulling out his packet again. He held it open for Sami. "Want another one?"

Sami glanced around to see if Maria was looking and was suddenly thankful that she wasn't. "Yeah sure." He answered, dropping the butt of his first one onto the lawn. Dean shot him a strange look as he grabbed another one and lit it up. "Maria wants me to quit. Says she wants me to be around for when we have kids."

Dean laughed. "Are you fucking serious? You're that pussy whipped by her?"

"I told her that she needs to calm down and that she's only twenty-three. And then I'm the fucking ass hole." Sami laughed. "Can't fucking win with women."

Dean laughed and was about to say something when he saw Seth approaching him and Sami. He took another long drag as the young man stopped right in front of them, a nice polite smile on his face. Dean regarded him for a moment, a smirk growing on his face as Seth's face coloured slightly. He didn't need to say anything. Everything was written across his face.

"Hey guys, I just came over to say bye. I gotta get going." Seth said brightly.

"Aw, come on man. It's not even late yet!" Sami grinned back at him around his cigarette.

"Well it's almost two and I start work at nine so I thought I should go home and try and get some sleep." Seth mused.

Dean looked behind Seth and noticed that Corey and his girlfriend were gone and Paige was back sitting on Wade's lap. "Where's your friend gone?"

"He's waiting out front." Seth replied. "Well thanks for having me. I'm sure we'll hang out again soon. See you guys later."

Dean dropped his cigarette and stubbed it out. "I'll walk you out."

Seth nodded as Dean followed close enough behind him that there was no real need for the older man to touch him. He waved off the rest of the band and their respective spouses that he had already said good bye to while he walked towards the house. He wished he could have missed the death glare that Roman seemed to shoot him. It made his stomach churn with dread. If Roman couldn't even pretend to be nice to him, this tour was going to be tense.

As soon as they stepped inside the house, he felt Dean's arm go across his shoulders. It made him feel warm and safe as their bodies pushed together side by side, a bolt of electricity passing through them. At least from Seth's side anyway. He could clearly smell the scent of alcohol and cigarette smoke that made his nose curl up but it also made his heart beat faster. He hoped that his reaction was the affect of his three beers. He almost wished that the front door was further away when they finally reached it. "Thanks for walking me out. You didn't need to."

"It's alright." Dean replied. "Hey, about before with AJ, I'm sorry that she outed you like that. She gets a little funny when she starts drinking."

Seth shrugged. "It's not like I'm ashamed of being gay or anything."

"And don't worry about Roman. He'll come around. Eventually." Dean said with a grin. "We are going to have a great tour. I can see you and me becoming good friends." He leaned in right against Seth's ear. "_Very_ good friends." He pulled back just as soon as he moved in and opened the front door. "I'll see you again soon Seth."

"See ya." Seth said happily, waving off the older man.

His heart was definitely beating faster and harder against his chest as he happily skipped towards the car. To have Dean Ambrose's lips right against his ear and to have them whisper something so suggestive to him made his stomach churn with excitement. He knew he was blushing and was very thankful that it was the middle of the night and completely dark. He hopped into the backseat of the car with the biggest grin on his face. He'd be surprised if he slept at all that night.

* * *

Seth's brown eyes slowly opened as the shrill sound of his alarm echoed throughout his room. He slowly sat up and glanced around, a dull throbbing pain in his head making him feel slightly dizzy while he pulled the covers off of him and swung his legs over the side of his bed. He had barely slept at all last night. After getting home from hanging out with the members of Justice, he found it very difficult to go off to sleep. He could still hear Dean's voice in his ear, could feel the warm breath from his lips tingling his ears and he could even still smell the alcohol on the older man's breath.

He groaned when he looked down and saw a tent pitching in his cotton boxer briefs. The little sleep that he did get, his dreams were filled with various situations with Dean Ambrose. Situations he didn't think he would ever get to experience until he heard the way the words were spoken in to his ear. They filled his mind with all sorts of not so innocent things. He ignored his erection, instead pulling on a pair of red and white checkered shorts. He readjusted himself in the tight confines of his shorts before walking over to his chest of drawers and pulling out a black band shirt.

He grabbed a pair of socks and pulled them on quickly before heading out of his bedroom. He opened the door and saw only Corey sitting on the couch eating a bowl of cereal while his coffee mug sat unattended on the coffee table in front of him. He was a little relieved to see that Corey looked just as tired as he did. He smiled at him as he walked towards the bathroom to grab something for his pounding head. He popped two of whatever brand headache tablet they had sitting in the medicine cabinet, ignoring his own reflection and swallowing the two small tablets dry.

He let out a cough as he made his way back into the kitchen, drinking a glass of water before flicking the kettle on to make his usual morning coffee. He could feel the paracetamol kicking in while he got his breakfast ready, pouring himself a bowl of cornflakes with the smallest amount of milk. Once his coffee was made, he picked everything up and walked back over to where Corey was sitting, still eating his own breakfast. "I didn't sleep at all last night." He mumbled before shoveling a spoonful of the plain cereal into his mouth.

"Neither did I dude. I'm just fucking glad Emma didn't stay last night." Corey responded. He reached forward and took a long sip of his lukewarm coffee before turning to look at Seth. "Hey, what did Ambrose say to you when we were just about to go?"

Seth's cheeks flushed instantly and he wanted desperately to hide. He was hoping Corey _didn't_ see that but Corey didn't miss much. "Oh, that was nothing."

"Nah, come on. Fucking spill it." Corey had an amused look on his face as he watched Seth, waiting for a reaction.

"He just said that he can see us being friends." Seth shrugged. He dropped his gaze from Corey and instead focused on the morning television show that was on while he continued eating his breakfast.

"He whispered _that_ into your ear?" Corey scoffed.

"Fuck." Seth cursed. He looked up at Corey when his best friend laughed. "Look man, I don't know if I imagined it or not but he said that he could see us being _very_ good friends. Maybe I drank too much or something, I don't know."

Corey held his hand up to stop Seth from talking. "So you're saying that Dean Ambrose hit on you and you weren't going to tell me?" He asked. He didn't receive an answer so he decided to continue. "Seth, you've been obsessed with this guy for _years_ and you are trying to downplay it?"

"He has a girlfriend Corey." Seth countered. He took a sip of his coffee before he continued. "A weird girlfriend who outed me in front of everyone."

"Yeah cause having a girlfriend these days means they are one-hundred-percent heterosexual." Corey rolled his eyes. "Haven't you seen half the guys in this town?"

Seth didn't respond. He continued eating his cereal while he felt Corey's gaze burning into the side of his head. He finally turned to look at his friend. "What?"

"It's gonna be weird without you for four months." Corey let out a sigh.

"You'll have Emma." Seth responded. "Plus four months isn't _that_ long."

Corey let out a short laugh. "I wonder what Ambrose will say when he finds my name tattooed on your hip."

Seth's face immediately flushed dark red from his friend's words. He reached across and smacked Corey hard on his arm. "You can't say stuff like that!"

Corey laughed again. "You'd better tell me what he says Seth!"

Seth merely rolled his eyes and finished eating his cereal.

**TBC**

**A/N:** I had to give Dean the crazy girlfriend purely do to stuff like this haha. The next chapter will be when the tour starts so hopefully should get that up soon. Thanks to everyone for reading/reviewing/following/making this a favourite. GatesVengeance x


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

**Rating:** M

**Disclaimer: **I do not know any of the workers of the WWE personally nor am I affiliated with them in any way. This story is a work of fiction and I make no profit whatsoever from it.

_Two months later_

Seth was bouncing on the balls of his feet while he waited backstage. He had his expensive Nikon camera in his hands while the strap was wrapped around his neck. Tonight was the first night of the tour that he could still hardly believe he was going to be going on it. So many nervous and apprehensive thoughts were rolling through his mind. He could feel the pressure building with every passing moment. He knew he had to do well and the undeniable urge to impress the band he had idolized for so long was hanging in his thoughts.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath to settle his stomach. He opened his eyes after a short moment to poke his head out from behind the black curtain that was next to the stage. He took this opportunity to check out the warm up band. They were some unsigned local screamo band but from what he heard, they sounded good and the crowd seemed into them. Not as good as the headliner but they were still good. He could feel the nervous energy radiating out of him as the seconds ticked into minutes.

There was about thirty minutes before Justice would be taking the stage for show number one of their massive four month tour that would take them not only all across America but across the world. He stepped away from the curtain as the band finished with a loud cheer from the crowd and headed back down the corridor towards where he knew the band would be waiting in their dressing room. He slowly walked down the almost empty cream coloured corridor, his Converse squeaking on the tiled floor with every step he took. He stopped right in front of Justice's dressing room but not before he looked in the mirror that just happened to be next to the door.

He was wearing a pair of black, skinny jeans that while they weren't his tightest, they certainly weren't baggy and were held up by his Justice belt. He also had a black short sleeved t-shirt that had _'Justice World Tour 2013'_ written in big, bold white writing across the front and back. The shirt was probably a size too small but Dean had insisted that it was the only size they had left. He had been a little skeptical of Dean's reasoning but preferred not to draw attention to it and just wear the almost too small shirt. It's not like he didn't look great in it anyway. He ran a hand through his freshly dyed, two-toned hair before he twisted the door handle and pulled the door open so he could step inside.

The band was too busy preparing themselves to notice that he even walked in. Wade was tapping out the drum beat to their most famous hit, _'Shield'_ on whatever he could find, the drumsticks tapping hard against the hard wall before moving along to the table as he walked around in a circle, trying to warm himself up. Psych himself up to the challenge.

He looked over at Sami who was strumming chord after chord on his red electric guitar, the sound of the plectrum on strings barely sounding throughout the room. He watched as the smaller man switched from power chords to playing riffs right down the bottom of fret board, his fingers alternating on the strings and frets, the squeaky sound almost not audible. He stopped all of a sudden and cursed. "Fuck. I don't think I'm in tune." He groaned, plucking each string and fiddling with the tuning pegs to get the exact right note for each string.

He moved his gaze over to Roman. The bassist was sliding his fingers all along his five-string fret board while his fingers plucked the corresponding string. The soft sound of his deep strings being plucked was less audible than Sami's but Seth could appreciate the intense look of concentration on the attractive Samoan's face. His long black hair was out tonight, hanging more than half way down his back. He watched as Roman rocked back and forth, his eyes closed while his fingers played the bass line to a song that Seth was sure he could pick if Roman's guitar was plugged into an amplifier.

He could definitely hear Punk though. He was pacing around the room, ear phones in and singing along loudly to the song that was blaring into his ears. "And you will feel my hurt, my pain, my wrath. You will believe that you cannot break me. You cannot break this SHIELD" Punk's loud voice screamed the last word and it brought a smile to Seth's face. Watching them warm up like this was fucking awesome. Punk's voice continued to sound through the small dressing room as he pumped himself up for the show, his fist pounding against the air while he rehearsed.

He lastly flicked his eyes over to Dean. Dean was standing almost at the back, his black custom made guitar in his hands. He watched in awe as the older man's fingers easily slid up and down the fretboard, no doubt creating amazing music that Seth would be able to hear if Dean's electric guitar was plugged in. His eyes dropped down to look at Dean's hands. His long fingers on his left hand were almost dancing around on the fretboard, the tips of his fingers bending and warping the string while his other hand plucked the other end of the string with the plectrum. He couldn't lie that it was awesome to be so close to watch Dean Ambrose warming up on his guitar.

He dragged his eyes up from Dean's long fingers and big hands, over the black, shiny guitar, across Dean's white t-shirt clad chest before they finally landed on the older man's attractive face. He almost took a step back when he realized Dean's icy blue eyes were staring into his brown ones. He took in a sharp intake of breath when Dean's right eye winked at him, his fingers still dancing along the fretboard as their eyes had an unspoken conversation.

The past two months leading up to the tour Seth had seen a lot more of the lead guitarist and had gotten to know him a lot better. If Seth didn't know any better, he would have thought that Dean was flirting with him most of the time they hung out. Dean was _always _touching at least some part of Seth during their conversations and while the touches may have looked innocent from an outsider's perspective, Seth knew deep down that they were anything but. Especially the not so innocent touches that always seemed to happen in Punk's house right before Seth was about to leave. Dean's approach was becoming more and more upfront.

Seth suddenly had an idea and turned on his camera. He held it in his hands and took at least one step back to get the whole band in the shot. He took a few photos of them warming up in their own unique ways. He got a sudden creative burst of ways that he could edit the photos. He clicked the 'view' button on his camera and smiled seeing the finished product.

The door opened from behind him and he jumped out of the way to let the large blonde man from two years ago, who Seth found out name's was Ken, step inside of the room. The rest of the band turned to look at the man with mild interest. "They are just setting up the banner and Wade's drum kit. You guys are on in ten. Come stand near the curtain." He ordered them.

Seth stood to the side and held the door open, watching with wide eyes as the band filed out of the small room and started moving down towards the red curtain. He stood at the back, camera on just in case he could get some cool behind the scenes shots of the band right before they went on stage. He carefully looked around at them all. They were all suspiciously quiet, still concentrating firmly on themselves. He felt a large hand grab his forearm and turned around to see Ken looking at him.

"Seth, you need to be down in front of the stage five minutes before they go on stage." Ken told him while he nodded in response. "And make sure you take plenty of photos. We need as many as we can get."

Seth nodded. He wanted to tell the man that he knew what he was doing but he didn't really want to piss off the tour manager on his first night. He gripped his camera firmly in his hands and glanced around at all of them. Even though no one was talking, he could tell that they were all nervous. There was a sort of anxious energy that was buzzing around each of them. He took a few steps back from the group and snapped a few candid photos of them.

"We're gonna have a great show tonight!" Punk said loudly. "Alright, on three. One, two, three."

"JUSTICE!" All five members of the band yelled in unison and pushed the balled up fists together to show the perfect representation of unity.

Seth didn't miss a beat and snapped another few pictures of what he was sure was a rarity for past photographers for the band. His heart was beating so fast that he was scared it was going to burst out of his chest. He glanced down at his watch. It was an expensive black one that his parents had bought him for his eighteenth birthday. A smile crept across his face when he realized that he would be seeing them in only a few short weeks. It was time for him to jump down in front of the mosh pit and get set up. "Have a great show guys!" He beamed, waving them off as he walked through the curtain and jumped down the stairs, ignoring the set of blue eyes that were watching his every move.

He positioned himself on the ground right up against the stage. He was ready to get some amazing shots and prove to everyone that this is what he should have been doing all along. All of those assholes that pushed him away and told him he would never amount to anything, well he was going to prove them all wrong. He turned his camera on and got himself into the best position possible. This was his time to shine.

The lights shut out and what met Seth was a deafening roar. The lights shot back on and when Seth looked up, the whole band was on the stage except for Punk. He watched Wade smack his drumsticks together four times before they launched into the instrumental beginning of_ Shield_, Punk running out on stage just in time for the first low, guttural scream before the lyrics started. Seth didn't miss a beat, his camera was flashing as he snapped picture after picture. This was going to show them exactly what kind of photographer Seth Rollins was.

* * *

Ninety minutes and several songs later, the show was finished and Seth was just taking the last few photos before he went up and took a photo of the band in front of the crowd. He turned off his camera and quickly ran up the stairs to stand on the stage to the right of the band. He nodded at Ken once and waited for his queue. Tonight had been awesome so far. His heart was pounding from the massive adrenaline rush that was pulsing through his entire body. He would never tire of this sensation. Never.

The song finished and while the band said their thank you's to the crowd, Seth crept just onto the stage and gave the nod to Wade who stood up and walked forward to his band mates. All five men formed a straight line facing the back of the stage, arms wrapped around shoulders while guitars sat on the front of them. Seth stepped forward and snapped a few photos while the band grinned and pulled funny faces. He gave them the thumbs up when he got the shot he wanted and walked off the stage, resuming his place next to Ken.

A few minutes later the band strolled off stage, happy grins on their sweaty faces as they walked back to their change room, smacking each other on the back in a way of masculine praising. Seth walked behind them, a smile on his lips as he and Ken followed the five members of the band down the cream coloured corridor. Dean, Roman and Sami immediately went to put their guitars back into their cases while Wade picked up a bottle of what Seth could only guess was expensive champagne. He shook the bottle up before he popped the cork and sprayed it all around the room, hitting everyone and everything in the small space.

Punk rolled his eyes and pushed the much taller drummer. "Fucking idiot!" He laughed as he pulled off his sweaty and alcohol drenched t-shirt, revealing his toned and tattooed body underneath.

Seth felt himself flush slightly but pretended that he was looking through pictures from the show. He didn't think anyone noticed until Dean came and stood next to him, his half naked body leaning against the cream wall beside him. "Great show." Seth's brown eyes tried to keep locked on Dean's blue eyes but they continually kept dropping to take in Dean's amazingly toned body that was dripping in sweat.

"Yeah it was." Dean grinned. "Hope you got some good shots!" He laughed. He glanced around the room and was glad that the rest of the band seemed too busy with each other to even look over at them. He grabbed Seth's wrist and mumbled "Come with me" before standing up straight and pulling the younger man out of the door with him.

"Where are we going?" Seth finally asked once they were outside of the small change room. He could feel his skin burning from Dean's touch.

Dean didn't answer and instead pulled at the second door down from their change room and grinned when it was unlocked. He yanked the door open and dragged Seth inside the small room. There was a table set up with chairs and a large white board on one side of room. It looked like some sort of training room. He let go of Seth's wrist once the door closed quietly behind them. He moved to sit on the edge of the sturdy table and spread his legs slightly. "Come here."

Seth took one step forward and then realized that it was probably a stupid thing to do. "What are you doing?"

Dean crooked his index finger once on his right hand. "Seth, come here."

Seth took another few steps forward but not quite into Dean's grasp. "What about your girlfriend?"

Dean's face changed into one of disgust. "She's not here."

Seth took another step forward but stopped just out of Dean's reach. "Cause that makes it so much better."

"You talk too much." Dean leaned forward and was just able to grab Seth's wrist. He yanked the younger man forward until Seth was in between his parted legs. He placed his left hand on the small of Seth's back and held him firmly there. "Ah, that's much better."

Seth shifted uncomfortably. Being in this particular situation with Dean Ambrose was one of his many day dreams and now it was happening, it just didn't feel right. But that didn't stop his heart beat from racing or his cock stirring in his pants when he inhaled Dean's manly scent. His hands lifted from his side as he placed them on Dean's muscular chest, trying to keep some sort of a distance between them. "Dean, what are you doing?"

Dean smirked at him. "Don't try and pretend like you don't want this." His hand slid down from Seth's lower back to grab at the younger man's firm buttocks through the thick denim that concealed it. His smirk grew when he felt Seth push back against his groping hand. "Yeah, you want this."

Seth's hands slid up from Dean's chest to grab at his muscular shoulders, his long fingers sliding across the sweaty skin. He could feel Dean's blue eyes boring into him and it definitely made him want to melt into the older man and finally live out the fantasy he had dreamed about for years. His brown eyes met Dean's and he could clearly see what the older man wanted, not that there was much speculation. Their faces were maybe a few inches apart and Dean's lips were so close to his. He could feel his face moving of his own accord, closer and closer.

Dean's other hand moved under Seth's chin and tilted the younger man's face while he moved his own face forward. His eyes were locked onto Seth's as their faces were finally centimetres apart. He could feel Seth's breath on his lips while he could feel his own adrenaline pumping through his body. His eyes slid shut as he finally pushed their lips together, a bolt of chemistry passing through them from just that first delicate touch.

Seth's brown eyes slid shut the instant their lips touched for the first time although he wished that he could have kept them open. One of his hands moved up to sit on the back of Dean's head as he felt Dean's tongue poke out from his mouth and lick at his own bottom lip. Seth let out a soft moan and parted his lips immediately, allowing the thick, pink tongue inside of his warm mouth. The instant their two tongues touched, Seth felt himself press closer to Dean's body, their denim clad crotches touching for the first time.

Seth could hardly believe this kiss was even happening. The kiss was everything that he could have ever wanted it to be and while he was trying to remain calm, all he wanted to do was giggle like a fucking teenage girl. He felt one of Dean's hands run up the inside of his shirt, the tips of his fingers leaving goosebumps on his skin as they crept up his side while their kiss intensified, their tongues curling and rolling against each other the more heated the kiss got. He pressed his hips forward and pushed against the older man, eliciting a low groan from him. Dean tasted like cigarettes, mint and like something he knew he shouldn't have.

Dean pulled back from the kiss first and let his blue eyes open. He smiled as he watched Seth's brown eyes flutter open. He couldn't remember the last time that he had had a kiss like that. His pushed his hips back against Seth's and grinned when he heard Seth moan shamelessly. He moved his hand that was inside of Seth's shirt down to the front of his skinny leg jeans. He could see the clear outline of Seth's erection straining against the material and he squeezed it through the denim with the tips of his fingers. Seth moaned again, his fingers digging in harder to Dean's shoulders. "Tell me what you want Seth." His voice was so low and practically dripping with lust.

Seth let out a short laugh. "What makes you think that I do any of this without being romanced a little first? I don't give it up for free, you know."

Dean let out a laugh of his own. "I had a feeling I'd have to put in a little effort to get you."

"Good things come to those who wait." Seth smiled.

"Oh I bet you're more than good. I bet you're _great_." Dean winked. His hand squeezed at Seth's ass. "And I bet this ass is gonna be tight. And-"

Seth cut him off by pressing their lips together. This time though, their kiss was full of passion and none of the slow intimacy that their first kiss possessed. Both sets of eyes slid shut at the same time as their mouths molded together for the second time. Seth's lips opened and allowed Dean's tongue to press inside of his wet, warm mouth and tangle with his own thick, pink muscle. Dean's words had really worked Seth up and he pressed almost desperately into Dean's hand that was still trapped between their denim covered crotches.

Dean groaned as he tilted his head slightly, trying to push his tongue further inside of Seth's mouth. Seth tasted so sweet and innocent. He could taste the remnants of the orange flavoured soda that he had watched Seth drink earlier in the night. He groaned into the kiss and moved his hand up from where it was sitting on Seth's ass and managed to push inside of the tight denim jeans and his thin cotton briefs, where he was able to cup the smooth, tanned globes.

He moaned but it was easily swallowed by Seth's mouth. Seth's skin was so soft and smooth. His fingers tried to grab as much of it as he could in one hand but he decided he wanted more. He moved his right hand from the front of Seth's pants to join his left and easily slid it inside of Seth's tight skinny leg jeans. He moaned again. Seth's ass felt so good in his hands. He had a nice, tight, muscular ass that perfectly fit into his large hands. He grabbed a hold of both cheeks and pulled Seth in impossibly closer to his body, his own body sliding slightly off the edge of the desk as their kiss intensified once more.

Seth's hands tried to grab whatever part of Dean that they could. One stayed wrapped around the back of the lead guitarists' neck while the other roamed all along Dean's muscular chest, across his shoulder before grabbing at biceps. The rest of his body pushed closer to the older man so that were almost one. All thoughts about the fact that his expensive camera was wedged between his hot and Dean's sweaty body left him completely as he focused solely on kissing the man he'd dreamed about kissing for years now.

Dean pushed his hips up and started grinding into Seth's form that was slightly above his own. Every time their denim covered cocks rubbed together, it sent bolts of electricity through both men. Something neither of them had ever really experienced with previous partners. Dean could feel his cock throbbing from inside of his denim prison and knew that Seth no doubt felt the same, the soft little whimpers and moans the younger man was letting out was a dead giveaway. He was about to grab the younger man and force him onto the table he was leaning on when he heard another voice from inside of the room.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Dean and Seth broke their kiss to see Roman standing near the door. His grey eyes were wide and he looked more than a little angry. Dean tightened his grip on Seth when he watched the large Samoan man charge over to them. "C'mon man, what the fuck are you doing?"

"That should be pretty obvious." Dean shot back with a cocky grin on his slightly swollen lips.

"You're a selfish asshole." Roman snapped. "You _have _a girlfriend and here you are cheating on her _again_ with some barely legal boy."

Seth dropped his head and tried to lean more into Dean. He felt ashamed, embarrassed and even a little degraded by Roman's words. There was no doubt in his mind at all that the large Samoan bass player didn't like him at all. He took a deep breath and tried to steady his fast beating heart. He locked eyes with Dean for only a moment before he dropped his gaze, instead staring at an interesting line of freckles on Dean's shoulder.

Dean felt bad for Seth. The young man looked like he was about to cry and it was all his fault. "You're upsetting him, Roman."

"I don't know why he's upset when he's the one that's coming in between you and AJ." Roman snapped.

"You don't need to worry about mine and AJ's relationship. We have a, uh, understanding." Dean replied. "She doesn't ask and I don't tell. And the same goes for her, I don't ask and she doesn't answer."

Roman scoffed. "It shouldn't fucking surprise me that both of you are into weird shit in the bedroom."

Dean looked at Seth who still looked upset. "Can you at least apologize to Seth?"

Roman rolled his eyes. Dean was thankful that Seth wasn't looking at the much larger man. "I'm sorry if I have upset you Seth."

"It's alright." Seth replied in the quietest voice.

"C'mon, we gotta get back to the dressing room." Roman barked at both of them before he turned on his heel and left the room.

Dean slowly pulled his hands out of the back of Seth's jeans and instead wrapped them around Seth and pulled him in for a tight hug. His face pressed into the side of Seth's neck and he inhaled the sweet scent while he thought of the best way to apologize. "I'm sorry Seth. I didn't want to put you in this position."

Seth fell into the embrace. "I let you kiss me. I could have stopped you."

Dean pressed a soft kiss to Seth's equally soft neck. He didn't even know what to say. Roman was being so immature.

"I still hope you're going to try and romance me though." Seth said with a slight wink. "Even if Roman constantly reminds me that I am the third party."

"Don't worry about Roman." Dean replied. "You just worry about how I'm going to romance your brains out."

Seth merely laughed. He stood up and watched as Dean followed behind him, an arm around his shoulders as they walked out of the small room and back down the corridor heading towards Justice's dressing room. He knew that before _anything _else happened between him and Dean, he would have to have a talk with the older man and find out what sort of arrangement Dean and AJ had. Maybe then the niggling feeling in the pit of his stomach would subside.

**TBC**

**A/N:** sorry about the delay. I've had no internet for about two weeks so I sure hope this chapter was worth the wait! Thanks to everyone for reading/reviewing/following/making this a favourite GatesVengeance x


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

**Rating:** M

**Disclaimer: **I do not know any of the workers of the WWE personally nor am I affiliated with them in any way. This story is a work of fiction and I make no profit whatsoever from it.

The following morning, Seth was another nervous ball of energy as he waited patiently at Punk's house so that they could board the tour bus they'd be using on their dates across America. He looked around and saw all the band members, stage hands and even the partners of the band members helping lift all the equipment and luggage onto the large bus. Seth had been helping but was told he was not needed so he stood to the side, playing with his phone. Dean had looked over at him a few times but nothing more than longing stares were passed between them. It didn't help that Roman was hovering around the pair for the majority of the time.

He yawned as he scrolled aimlessly through the recent updates on his Facebook news feed. He had gotten home well after three this morning and once he did get home, Corey pressed him for every single detail about what had happened only a few hours earlier. And when he eventually spilled about the events that had transpired last night between himself and Dean, it made Corey almost turn into a bigger fangirl than he was. Corey had been kind enough to even drop him at Punk's house after they had their big 'good bye' to one another. Even though they both knew it wasn't forever, Seth could see that his best friend was upset. It was one of the only times in their lives so far that they had been apart during something a major event.

He was going to miss Corey but that didn't quell the excitement in the pit of his stomach as he waited patiently for the bus to be ready for them to go. There was two big, black coaches that they would be traveling in across their home country. One was reserved for the band and the other for the road staff. Seth was set to go on the other bus but the whole band except for Roman insisted that he come with them on their bus. Seth glanced over at Roman who was talking to his fiance, his attention completely off of him and it made him breathe a sigh of relief. The older, much larger man scared him and the way that Roman spoke about him last night made his stomach clench with fear.

He looked up from his phone screen and took in the scene in front of him. All five of the band members were either kissing or had an arm or arms wrapped around their other halves. They all actually looked pretty sweet together except for Ambrose who was being a little standoffish with AJ. Seth shrugged and turned his attention to Punk who was beaming brightly as he walked towards him. "Come on, how about I show you around the bus?" He grinned.

Seth beamed right back and followed the lead singer up the stairs of the bus, ignoring the hurried whispers from Dean and his girlfriend as he followed Punk onto the large bus. He let out an appreciative noise as he took in the bus inside. It was much larger than he anticipated and definitely better decorated. The front part of the bus was almost like a narrow lounge room that had a large couch that was big enough for all of them to squeeze onto. It had a large television mounted to the wall in front of it that looked to be almost bigger than his own flat screen at home. He dropped his backpack next to the front door before Punk ushered him further along and he took a quick look at the small kitchenette that had a small fridge, portable stove and a tiny bench. Next to the kitchenette was a small table with a a few chairs.

On the other side of the kitchenette was a door and Seth was more than certain of where it went. Punk opened the door and lead the way through the bunk area. There was four bunks each side of the narrow aisle and Seth poked his head inside, noticing just how uncomfortable they looked. He continued following Punk further down the narrow aisle up to another door at the end of the small corridor. Punk twisted the knob on the door and Seth almost let out a gasp when he saw a large, Queen sized bed in there. His excitement dwindled when he realized that he would be the last pick to sleep in there.

"We call this room the 'conjugal' room cause whenever one of the girls is on tour with us, we'll stay in there with them. We alternate if there is more than one of them." Punk explained with a cheeky grin. "But you and Ambrose might be sleeping in here more often than that."

Seth's cheeks flushed. "What?"

"Roman told us what he walked in on last night." Punk grinned. He knew he should have felt bad when Seth's cheeks flushed darker but he didn't. If Ambrose could get this kid to kiss him then maybe he could too. "Did you like kissing Dean last night Seth?" He pressed but Seth didn't bite back. He leaned in closer to the young man. "Cause if you think he's a good kisser, I am fantastic."

Seth looked up at Punk and was hoping to see the hint of that statement being a joke only to see the seriousness in the lead singer's eyes. "Uh, I, uh." He stammered. He couldn't even respond to the suggestion.

Punk clapped his hand hard onto Seth's narrow shoulders. "You are also so damn nervous Seth." He laughed shortly. "You must have some sort of idea of how attractive you are though." He watched Seth carefully who merely shrugged his shoulders and instead stared at the ground. He leaned in closer to the young man. "You're pretty Seth. _Very _pretty. It's the only reason I took a second glance at you and it's definitely the only reason Dean took up such an interest in you."

Seth slid out of Punk's touch. "What do you mean that _you_ took a second glance at me?"

"I actually pointed you out to Dean." Punk grinned back at the young man. "And the same as when Dean magically appeared at the tattoo shop. I texted him and told him you were there." He paused for a moment. He took in Seth's reaction while he chose his next words. "You could almost say that if it wasn't for little old me, you wouldn't be in the position you are in now."

"Hang on." Seth held his hand up to stop Punk talking for a moment. "You planned this whole thing, didn't you? With me winning the competition and everything?"

Punk shrugged, a smug smile on his face as he stared right back at Seth, their eyes meeting for the briefest of moments.

Seth groaned. "I'm not really sure if I should be excited about that or creeped out."

"Which one will get you into my bed?" Punk winked at him.

Seth couldn't believe the words he was hearing right now. It felt almost surreal to have Punk hit on him as brazenly as he was right now. He didn't know what to make of this developing situation. "Now you're going to tell me that the whole band is secretly into sleeping with male fans now, right?"

Punk shook his head, suppressing a laugh. "No. It's only Ambrose and I that do." Seth didn't speak right away so he kept talking. "You see, publicly I am a committed, heterosexual man in a long term relationship with my devoted girlfriend. Privately, I am an openly bisexual man in a _very _open relationship with Lita." He watched Seth open his mouth to speak but he beat him to it. He knew the question that Seth was going to ask. "Where as Dean is pretty much into fucking anything that's pretty."

Seth took in the sudden load of information. It was so bizarre to have the lead singer of his favourite band, one of his idols, tell him that he was into sleeping with men. He wasn't ashamed of his own sexuality but hearing Punk be so open with someone that he was barely friends with confess that piece of information to him was pretty cool. "What's the deal with Dean and AJ? Are they like you and Lita in private?"

"Ah, well, this is where it gets tricky." Punk shifted uncomfortably on his feet. "Their relationship is quite different to what me and Lita have. But it's not really my business to say. You'd be best to ask him that question, kid." Punk clapped Seth hard on the shoulder again.

Both men stopped when they heard the bus door squeaking open before it quietly shut. Punk turned to look at Seth, his eyes widening slightly. "Roman sleeps on the left hand side. I would definitely recommend you sleep on the right."

Seth nodded once and followed Punk back through the bus to see the rest of the band who were standing in the smallish living room area. The other four members looked up once they heard the sound of Punk and Seth's shoes quietly thumping on the floor. Seth's brown eyes quickly took in the other four men that were standing in front of him and Punk. He tried to steady his fast heart beat as he looked at them carefully.

Wade looked decidedly bored with his khaki green backpack slung over one shoulder. His face was void of any emotion as he took a few steps forward, pushing in between Punk and Seth as he headed towards the bunk area. Roman also had no emotion on his face as he followed Wade's lead and immediately went to the bunk area, his strong hand slamming the door shut as he passed both Seth and Punk. Sami had the same silly little grin on his face that he usually had. He surveyed the bus before moving to sit on the large couch.

Dean however wasn't even looking over at Seth. His icy blue eyes were locked firmly onto the ground as he moved to sit next to Sami, his backpack being dropped carelessly next to the couch. Seth didn't really know _what_ to feel. Dean wouldn't even look at him and it made him feel worthless and like last night was some sort of mistake on the lead guitarists part. He didn't need to turn around to know that Punk was no longer by his side, the sound of Punk's sneakers across the carpeted floor was indication enough.

Sami looked up at Seth who was still standing next to the kitchenette. He regarded the young man for a moment as he heard the bus start up and they slowly left the front of Punk's house. Seth looked almost sad and he definitely knew why. Dean was sitting next to him almost sulking and refusing to look at the young man he had been _desperate_ to get on the tour. He had heard snippets of Dean's very heated conversation with AJ before they boarded the bus.

The lead guitarists girlfriend certainly didn't sound pleased. He couldn't blame her for being so upset but Sami also knew what Dean was like. He'd known Dean since they were both four, their friendship bond unbreakable throughout the years. He could also read Dean like a book and definitely knew that Dean wanted the young photographer that stood barely three feet away from them for more than just sex. And even though Dean had never vocalized this, at least not to him anyway, he could see the glint in his oldest friend's icy blue eyes. He stood up and excused himself, heading towards the large room at the back of the bus.

Sami knew that Dean and Seth had to have a conversation that he was not supposed to hear.

After Sami left, Seth slowly made his way over to where Dean was sitting on the large, blue couch. He sat down next to the lead guitarist but the older man didn't even look at him. Seth didn't know what to make of this as he just stared at Dean, his heart beating so fast he was almost certain that Dean would be able to hear the thumping. He had opened his mouth to start to speak when the low voice of the man next to him reached his ears.

Dean let out a deep breath before he spoke. "Seth. About last night, I-"

"You're going to tell me it was a mistake, right?" Seth cut in. Dean's blue eyes finally flicked up to look at him and he could feel his heart momentarily stop when he saw the hurt hidden behind those brown eyes.

"It wasn't a mistake." Dean answered simply. He sat up slightly and slung his arm across the back of the couch behind where Seth was seated. "AJ found out though and she wasn't exactly happy."

Seth took in a deep breath to calm his skyrocketing nerves. There was no better time to ask the question he had been thinking about since Roman brought it to his attention. "You said to Roman last night that you and AJ have an understanding. What does that mean?"

"AJ and I have a very _different_ relationship." Dean started delicately. "The first time I met her was when she left Punk's bedroom half naked one morning after one of our shows just over six years ago. She used to be one of those girls that was _always_ at our shows, hanging around backstage to try and meet us. I never really thought much of her but after Lita and Punk started dating, she turned her attention to me. It was the creepiest thing ever. She started following me everywhere I went. It got to the point where I had to tell her to leave me alone." He let out a short laugh but stopped when he saw that Seth wasn't laughing along with him. "Anyway, I kept turning her down day after day, week after week, month after month but she just wouldn't stop. She's one of those girls that never gave up on what she wanted. I'm sure you've met guys like that before Seth."

Seth actually laughed this time. "Maybe."

"Yeah, so it got to like three years after I'd first met her and I thought that maybe if I just gave her what she wanted, she'd leave me the fuck alone, ya know?" Dean asked but he didn't want an answer. "So I slept with her thinking that she might be done with me now but I was so wrong. She just got worse and more obsessed to the point where it was a little bit scary. I ended up asking her what she wanted from me and with this strange smile on her face she just answered that she wanted me." He stopped for a moment, glancing up at Seth who looked a little concerned. "I still don't know why but I agreed to have dinner with her and after those few hours seeing who the real AJ was, not the crazy obsessive fangirl I thought she was, it turned out that I kinda liked her. And after a few months we decided to become officially boyfriend and girlfriend."

Seth nodded but didn't say anything. It was still so strange and odd to hear this sort of story of a relationship that from the outside looked every bit the normal relationship.

"My first mistake was asking her to be my girlfriend cause everything after that just went downhill. AJ can be a little, uh, hard to handle sometimes and we tended to clash a fair bit in the first few months that we started dating. I lost count of the number of times that we have broken up over the past few years but every time we split, it didn't matter what happens, we just kept gravitating back towards each other." Dean stopped again for a moment to carefully think through his words. "Every time we got back together there was little extra bit of leniency that came with it until we got to the point that we are at now. I get to fuck and date whoever I want and she gets to do the same as long as we don't tell each other."

"That doesn't seem very fair to your relationship though." Seth said quietly.

"I know that it sounds like I don't care about my relationship with her but it's not like that. I care about her but I don't love her. I've never said the words and neither has she. It seems kinda pointless when she is in love with Punk." Dean said almost sadly. "I don't want you to think I'm some jerk that cheats on his girlfriend for the hell of it."

"I don't think that at all." Seth reached across and gently stroked the lead guitarists thigh in a comforting way. Although the action did make his cock throb slightly. "Why don't you just break up with her? You deserve to be happy too, you know."

"I wish it was that easy. I'm in too deep now to end it." Dean answered.

Seth nodded just as a thought occurred to him. He had to ask the older man before he lost his opportunity. "Why was Roman so upset then that you were kissing me if you and AJ have this sort of relationship?"

"Roman doesn't know. Neither do Sami or Wade. It's only Punk that I have confided in. It's only Punk that I trust with this sort of information and he's the only one who understands." Dean answered quietly. "And besides Roman is very traditional. He still lives in the delusion that only men and women should date. There would be no point even _trying _to explain this to him."

Seth's nose wrinkled up at Dean's words about the bassist. "Would he still have been pissed off if I was a girl?"

"Yeah probably." Dean shrugged. "He thinks AJ and I have this perfect relationship when it's actually toxic. But it will never end. Hell, I'll probably end up marrying and divorcing the woman ten times before we die."

"Would you leave her for the right person?" Seth asked quietly.

Dean's eyes widened slightly at the question. He knew what Seth was asking and it scared him that the young man was pushing him already. "Seth."

Seth's eyes widened as well when it dawned on him exactly what he had asked. "Uh, I didn't mean it to be me. I was just curious is all."

Dean let out a short sigh of relief. "Well, I mean maybe. If the right person came along. I think everyone deserves to be happy."

Seth's fingers squeezed around Dean's thigh in what was supposed to be a comforting gesture but when he looked into Dean's blue eyes, he saw desire hiding behind his pain. He went to pull his hand away when he felt one of Dean's large hands grabbing his and pulling it further up his leg. He could feel his heart pounding the closer his hand got towards Dean's crotch. His cheeks were flushed bright red at the mere thought of touching what was hidden underneath the thick denim jeans. He could hardly contain his excitement but he knew that they _really_ shouldn't be doing this.

Dean's hand pulled at Seth's until the slightly smaller hand was sitting right on top of where his cock was hidden. Dean pushed Seth's hand down and he smirked when he felt Seth's long fingers squeeze through the thick material and run up and down his long, thick length. Dean licked his lips as he looked up at Seth. The younger man's brown eyes were as wide as dinner plates, his lips slightly parted and his cheeks flushed bright red. Their brown and blue eyes locked for a moment, an unspoken conversation between the two opposite coloured eyes before Dean's lips curled into a smirk and he finally spoke again. "Does it feel like everything you imagined it would be?"

Seth let out a short laugh but his hand didn't stop moving, his long fingers squeezing at the thick length inside of Dean's jeans. "What sort of question is that? It's almost as if you think that I'm some obsessed fangirl that has dreamed every night about having your cock for years." He tried to mask the fact that this was actually the truth.

Dean's smirk changed into a grin. "Aren't you?"

Seth didn't answer the question. Instead he closed the small gap between them and pressed their lips together in a soft, delicate kiss that quickly changed to less than innocent. Both sets of eyes slid shut at the same time right as Dean's hand that was slung behind Seth's shoulders moved down to curl around Seth's waist and lower back, pulling their bodies closer together on the couch. That action made Seth's gasp and his lips part enough so that Dean could push his tongue inside of Seth's warm, wet mouth.

Dean groaned the instant that their tongues touched inside of Seth's mouth, the two pink muscles curling and entwining around each other the harder and more intense the kissed seemed to get. Dean moved his hands down the grab at the back of Seth's thighs, his long fingers squeezing hard on the muscle before he managed to pull Seth up so that the younger man was straddling his lap. He felt one of Seth's hands move to grab at the back of his head, the long fingers on the younger man's hand easily sliding through his short, dark blonde hair before pushing their faces impossibly closer together.

Both of Dean's hands moved up from the backs of Seth's thighs to grab at the younger man's pert ass, squeezing once before pulling Seth as physically close to his body as he could. There was something about Seth that Dean just couldn't get enough of. He knew the younger man felt the same way. There was no way that he would be kissing him back with this much intensity otherwise. He let out another muffled groan when he felt all five of Seth's fingers squeeze his rapidly hardening length through his jeans. His own hands grabbed tighter and pulled harder to get the younger man closer to his own body.

All thoughts of the fact that any one member of his band could walk out and see them in this particular position completely left Dean's mind as he tilted his head slightly to the side to try and get further inside of Seth's addictive mouth. The young man tasted so sweet to him which he knew was the exact opposite of what he was. He tried to push the thought that he was probably corrupting the young man to the back of his mind as he tried to focus on the kiss and the pretty boy he had straddling his lap. He pushed harder into the kiss, his lips sucking hard on Seth's tongue the instant the younger man tried to dominate his mouth.

Seth pulled back from the kiss first and slowly opened his eyes to look down at the older man. He was panting and he knew his lips were red and swollen from their kiss. His hand was still firmly pressed against Dean's crotch, his fingers still squeezing the hard length through the denim prison. He knew Dean was well endowed. He had felt the hard length pressing into his thigh last night and the mere thought of it made his mouth go dry in anticipation but he wanted to remain strong. He wasn't just going to give himself up to the older man for nothing. He might have if he didn't think that he was ever going to meet him again but things had gone too far between them for just a one night stand.

Dean looked as though he read Seth's mind because a small smirk appeared on his lips the instant he opened his blue eyes and looked at Seth. "I still have to earn it, right?"

Seth winked at him. "Of course."

"I do like a challenge." Dean laughed. He looked outside of the bus window. They weren't even out of Los Angeles yet but he couldn't say that he was surprised. "We still have a little while until we get to Orange County. How about you show me how awesome a photographer you are?"

Seth grinned and jumped off of Dean's lap and headed straight for his backpack near the door. He pulled out his brand new laptop. He'd decided he needed a new one just for the tour and besides he didn't want Dean to accidentally stumble across his numerous folders that were filled to the brim of pictures of the lead guitarist. He sat down next to the older man and started up the computer. "I had a quick look at the pictures this morning. They look pretty good."

Dean's arm moved to rest behind Seth's shoulders once more, a smile growing across his face as he waited for the computer to load. "I'm sure they're better than pretty good Seth."

Seth grinned back at the lead guitarist before typing in his password to the device.

Both men didn't see Sami lurking just inside of the kitchenette. The rhythm had seen the entire scene and had heard most of what Dean had explained to Seth when he was innocently trying to get a glass of water. He truthfully didn't know how it made him feel that he would confide such delicate information about his troubled relationship to someone he barely knew when he wouldn't even tell him and they had been friends for twenty-three years.

He pushed that niggling insecurity to the back of his mind as he thought about the words that Dean had said about his girlfriend. Sami knew it was rude to think of his best friends girlfriend as horrible but he knew his reasoning was at least confirmed now. He would tell Dean one day what he heard but right now that didn't matter. He put the glass back down in the small sink and headed out towards the large couch. "Hey guys, what are you up to?" He smiled as he approached them.

"We were just looking at some pictures Seth took from last night. Do you wanna look too man?" Dean smiled back at him.

"I won't be intruding or anything, will I?" Sami asked cautiously as he moved to sit on the other side of Seth.

"Of course not!" Seth grinned back at him.

Sami laughed as he took his seat next to the young, two-toned coloured hair man. He liked Seth already and as they started looking through some of the already amazing and unedited photos taken by the young man he was hoping hard that Seth would be the one to finally end Dean's toxic relationship.

**TBC**

**A/N:** I wanted to show you guys a different side of Dean that would help explain his character and his relationship. Same with Punk. And hopefully helped explain a little why Roman got so upset. Thanks to everyone for reading/reviewing/following/making this a favourite. GatesVengeance x


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

**Rating:** M

**Disclaimer: **I do not know any of the workers of the WWE personally nor am I affiliated with them in any way. This story is a work of fiction and I make no profit whatsoever from it.

The first few days of the tour went by in the blink of an eye. Justice played sold out tours all down the California coast for a few days before the band and its crew made the journey into Las Vegas. Seth found himself pressed up against the window trying desperately to see everything the extravagant city had to offer. The rest of the band seemed less than enthused about being in the city although all five members had been there dozens of times and had experienced everything that the city had to offer many times over.

It wasn't until the bus was pulling to a stop right out the front of one of the many large hotels that the rest of the band seemed to perk up in interest. Seth turned around to see the rest of the band talking excitedly amongst themselves except for Dean who seemed to be looking over at him with a small smile on his face. He wished that he could just go over to the older man and press their lips together in the same way that they had been doing over the past few days whenever they had a minute alone. They never went past the point of groping and making out although Seth could tell Dean wanted to.

"I'm so fuckin' happy we get to sleep in a real bed for the next few days!" Wade exclaimed, stretching his long arms high above his hand. Seth tried not to make an impressed noise when the tall man's palms easily rested face down against the roof of their bus. "My back is fuckin' killing me."

"You're already complaining?" Punk balked at the drummer. "We've been on the road for four days Wade."

"My back is fucked man." Wade still complained.

"I don't know how the fuck you can keep up with a nineteen-year-old if you can't even sleep in a bunk bed." Punk snapped back.

"At home I don't have to sleep on a two-inch thick foam mattress or curl myself into a ball so that I can actually sleep on the bed that is at least a foot too small for me." Wade retorted sharply.

"I'm like three inches shorter than you and I slept fine." Dean spoke up.

Wade glanced over at Seth for a moment before he replied. "Well we all know _why_ you slept fine."

Dean opened his mouth to snap back but it was Sami's voice that cut in. "Just drop it dude."

"What's your problem?" Wade snapped at the shortest man on the bus.

"Nothing. I just don't want you two to start _that_ fight." Sami answered quickly. He let out a sigh of relief when the bus finally came to a stop in front of their hotel. He moved to the door first and pulled it open, stepping out on the road and looking up at the hotel admiringly. "Wow this place is pretty sweet!"

He turned around just as the rest of the band exited off the bus, backpacks slung over their shoulders with the rest of their luggage in their hands as they moved toward the revolving glass door. The six men stepped inside of the large, extravagant hotel and all sets of mouths seemed to drop open as they looked up at the ceiling that was no doubt hand painted in intricate patterns and designs that complimented the rest of the hotel lobby. Seth had never been in such a place before and felt very not worthy to be in there.

All six men turned to see their tour manager speed walking towards them. "Guys!" He panted heavily as he finally caught up with them. He had a piece of paper in his hands. "Okay so you six will have the penthouse apartment and the rest of us will be in the six other rooms on the same floor."

Roman looked confused. "Six? So Seth is staying in our apartment then?"

"Uh, yes." Ken answered cautiously. He was aware of the incident that occurred between Dean and Seth only a few days ago after the large Samoan man stormed into the dressing room and announced it to the entire room. He shot a glance at Seth who seemed a little uncomfortable from the large man's words. "There is three rooms in the penthouse each with two beds in them. I'll just go and get you the keys and get everyone else checked in." He added before he scuttled off towards the front desk.

Punk turned to look at the other five men. "Okay so who wants to share with who?" He started. "I was thinking Dean and I, Roman and Wade and Sami with Seth. Everyone fine with that?"

"As long as Sami and Dean don't swap." Roman cut in.

Punk looked annoyed. "It shouldn't matter if they do or not."

Roman rolled his eyes. "I'll room with Seth."

Seth actually looked terrified at the large Samoan man's statement. There was no room for question or argument and that was made evident on Roman's face as he said the words. He glanced at Dean who looked more than a little annoyed.

"Right. Whatever." Punk groaned. "You're a fucking dick." He muttered as he adjusted his back pack on his shoulder just as Ken arrived with their key cards for their room. He took all six key cards from their tour manager before huffing off the the elevator while the rest of the band followed behind him.

Dean hung back to speak to Seth. He made sure Roman was out of ear shot before he spoke. "Since we have the night off, how do you feel about going out to dinner with me?"

Seth's cheeks flushed as he looked up at the lead guitarist. "Pretty fucking good."

Dean winked at him once. "I look forward to it then."

They both quickly moved into the elevator where they just fit with all their suitcases. It was a short ride to the top, only stopping a few times along the way but each time they stopped, no more passengers could squeeze inside. Once they finally did reach the top, Seth let out a sigh of relief while he followed behind the rest of the band to the end of the corridor where their penthouse apartment would be waiting for them.

Seth could barely take his eyes off the nicely decorated walls. The painting was done with the same precision as what was downstairs. He even felt not worthy to stand on the carpet as he looked down at the beige coloured material that had dark brown swirls all the way through it. He dreaded to think how good the Hotel's most prestigious room would be.

Punk walked up to the door and inserted the key card into the little slot, waiting only a moment until the small bulb on the door turned green before he removed the card and turned the handle on the door. He stepped into the large apartment first and let out a whistle of approval as the rest of the band filed in after him until it was only Seth left to step inside.

Seth let out a sound of definite approval as he finally stepped inside of the apartment and took a good look around. He heard the door close behind him with a short, soft snap but he wasn't paying attention as he looked around at the exquisitely decorated room. The colour palette was mostly whites and black that went perfectly well with the mahogany coloured flooring and furniture. Right at the front of the penthouse suite were two large, white, plush leather couches as well as two matching arm chairs that were perched in front of a huge television that covered almost the entire wall.

But as Seth stepped further inside and looked to the left he saw that pretty much the entire side of the apartment that was furthest from the door was just one large window. He stepped closer to the window and looked out of it, a sudden rush of adrenaline coursing through his veins as he looked down to the ground. They were up on the thirty-ninth and highest floor and looking directly down made his stomach do nervous back flips. He continued looking to the left and saw a huge kitchen with brand new appliances and a large glass dining table to the right with at least ten black chairs and a huge bouquet of all different flowers sitting right in the middle of it.

He continued moving further through the apartment, past the kitchen until he saw two doors that led to two large bedrooms on either side of a small staircase. He could hear the rest of the guys moving around behind him and he turned around just in time to see the five members of the band approaching him. He knew that he and Roman would more than likely have the room that is the furthest away from Dean's as possible.

"Who wants the room up the top?" Punk said loudly from behind him. No one else answered so he chimed back in himself. "Okay, it's mine and Ambrose's then."

"Seth and I will have the room on the left." Roman interjected and immediately went towards the room, his suitcase dragging along the expensive wooden flooring.

Seth felt like he should follow the older, much larger man so with one last look towards Dean he followed the Samoan into the room that they would be sharing for the next three days. He was surprised by the room itself. It had two Queen sized beds inside, each bumped up against the wall on a side while a large television adorned one half of the wall. On the other side of the wall was a door. Seth dropped his bags on the bed closest to the main door before going to see where the other door led. He face curled into a large grin when he saw that it led into their own private bathroom.

He turned around to see if Roman was as excited as he was but when he looked over, the large Samoan man was lying flat on his back on his bed playing with his phone. He groaned. "I don't know why you wanted to room with me since you hate me." He remarked as he dropped down on his own bed and opened up his backpack.

Roman looked over at him. "I don't hate you."

"Then why are you such a jerk to me all the time?" Seth snapped back. "You don't even know me and you sure don't want to know me."

"I don't think it's fair what you're doing to Dean." Roman answered simply. He dropped his phone on his bed and looked at the young man. "What you being here is doing to his relationship."

Seth scoffed. "If you _actually_ knew anything about his relationship, I doubt you would have _any_ problem with me. Or maybe you would since two men together apparently disgusts you."

Roman could hardly believe what he was saying. He watched as the young man slowly stood up off of his bed. "It doesn't disgust me. I have no problem with two men being together. I do not, _however_, like walking in on it." He paused for a moment. "What did you mean about Dean's relationship?"

"All I'm going to say is that without even realizing it, you might push away his only chance to be happy." Seth said simply before he walked out of the room.

His heart was beating so hard in his chest as he climbed up the small amount of stairs that lead towards where he really wanted to be spending his three nights in Vegas. He stopped at the door and knocked. Both Dean and Punk looked over and smiled at him so he walked into the room, immediately going to sit on Dean's bed. He pulled his knees up to his chest as he locked eyes with the lead guitarist. "I don't want to stay down there with him." He said quietly.

Dean dropped down to sit next to the younger man on the bed. "What happened?"

"I pretty much asked him why he hates me." Seth said quietly.

Dean groaned. "Seth."

"Well everyone else seems to get along with me fine except for him. He just has this huge problem with me." Seth responded quickly. "He won't even _talk_ to me. I think that conversation downstairs was the most I've ever spoken to him."

Punk looked at Seth. He could tell the young man was visibly upset by this. He was concerned that something like this would happen. He sat down on his own bed and took a deep breath before he spoke. "He's just trying to do what he thinks is best for Dean but he doesn't realize that he's not. Roman's not a bad guy, Seth."

"Do I _have_ to stay with him?" Seth looked at Dean almost expectantly.

Dean glanced over at Punk for a moment before looking back at the young man on his bed. "Maybe he just needs a little while to cool down. We'll see how he is after we get back from dinner."

"Dinner?" Punk perked up in interest.

"Seth's never been to Las Vegas before and I told him I would take him out for dinner." Dean answered quickly, hoping that it would explain enough.

Punk's lips curled into a grin. "So a date?"

"Uh, I guess so." Dean replied sheepishly. He glanced at Seth and watched the young man flush slightly.

"I'll go talk to Roman and see if I can resolve this while you're on your little _date,_ okay?" Punk smiled at both of them.

Dean nodded before standing up again and unpacking his clothes from his suitcase into his small chest of drawers.

* * *

It wasn't until seven-thirty that evening that Seth emerged from the bathroom with only a white bath towel wrapped around his hips. He suddenly felt subconscious when he saw Roman was sitting in the room on his large bed, idly flicking through channels on their television. He was hoping that the room would be empty and was disappointed when he saw that it wasn't. He moved quickly towards his suitcase and pulled out a pair of black skinny leg jeans, a pair of black hipster briefs and a tight-fitting light blue, three-quarter button up dress shirt. He managed to slide back into the bathroom without getting any attention from the large Samoan man.

He let the white door close with a soft snap before he pulled off his towel and hung it back up on his designated area on the towel rack. He placed his clothes half over the side of the sink so that they didn't get wet from the remnants of the shower just as he grabbed his pair of underpants and slid them over his thick, tanned thighs. He reached for his jeans next. He put one foot in first and pulled it as high up as he could before he would have to wiggle his body around to get the rest of his strong legs inside.

He managed to squeeze the rest of his body inside of the skin tight denim before he reached for his shirt. He looked in the mirror and let out an appreciative noise as he looked at his reflection. He knew he looked good and he knew that these pants made his ass look fantastic. After his talk with Dean, he no longer felt the same guilt about messing around with the guitarist behind his girlfriend's back. He knew he should but he really didn't.

He reached for his dress shirt and easily slid his tanned arms through the sleeves. He stood in front of the mirror, still taking in his reflection as he did up the buttons one by one, hiding his in shape body underneath the thin material. He moved his hands to roll up his sleeves to sit just above his elbows before he paid attention to his face and hair. He ran his fingers across his chin, the short stubble prickling against the sensitive pads of his fingers as he decided that he was glad he didn't shave the small amount off his face. He reached for his hair brush that sat on the basin next to his toothbrush and ran in through his longish hair. He then reached for a hairband and pulled his hair slick against his head, only the smallest amount of his side fringe on show. He figured people would probably pay more attention to the thick streak of blonde in his hair if they were going to stare.

He checked himself out one last time before he left the small bathroom and reentered the bedroom. This time, however, Roman did notice him and looked at him curiously. He tried to pretend he didn't notice as he went straight back to his suitcase and pulled out a plain black leather belt and a pair of black socks. He dropped the socks onto his bed before he threaded the belt through the small loops of his jeans. He could still feel Roman's gaze on him when he sat to one side of his bed and pulled on the short, ankle length socks. He stood up once more and reached for the cologne on his bedside table. Euphoria by Calvin Klein. He squirted some of the intense smelling cologne onto his wrists and either side of his neck before placing the bottle back down on the wooden table.

"Where are you going?" Roman finally asked. His deep, commanding voice forced Seth to look over into his grey eyes.

"Out for dinner." Seth answered as he managed to push his phone and wallet into his pockets.

Roman cocked an eyebrow. "With who?"

"Not with you." Seth shot back. He went back to his suitcase once more and retrieved a pair of completely black converse before he pulled them onto his feet.

"It's with Dean, isn't it?" Roman asked curiously. He had lost all interest in the television show he had been watching before Seth emerged from the shower.

"It doesn't matter who it's with." Seth answered sharply. He stood up and headed towards the door. "See you later Roman. Have a good night."

Roman waited until the young man was out of the room before he reached for his phone. He selected a contact and pressed 'ring', only a few moments later and the phone was answered. "Antonio." He said sharply. "Come to dinner with me?"

Seth walked away from his bedroom and towards the living room where he had arranged to meet Dean. His heart was beating so much faster than he ever thought imaginable. He could hardly believe that this was about to happen. He rang Corey earlier to inform him of what was happening and even Corey couldn't believe him. He was dressed and ready to go on a date with Dean Ambrose. He had never been more nervous in his entire life than he was right now.

He took another deep breath to try and calm his nerves as he walked into the living room. He thought his heart stopped beating when he saw Dean sitting on one of the white leather arm chairs. When Seth got closer he could see that the older man was wearing a nice gunmetal grey three-quarter button up shirt that was also rolled up to his elbows. He also had on a pair of black, straight leg jeans and a pair of black sneakers. He stopped just in front of the couch and he felt himself flush when Dean finally looked up at him, his icy blue eyes were hidden behind his dark blonde hair that was brushed messily across his forehead. But it was the smile that grew on Dean's face that made Seth's heart really skip a beat.

"You ready?" Dean's deep, gravely voice asked him in quite possibly the most sultry way Seth had ever heard.

Seth was glad that it was just Dean in the living room, the rest of the band elsewhere in their large penthouse apartment. He nodded and watched as Dean stood up to full height, their two inch height difference on display as Dean closed the gap between them and wrapped one of his long, strong arms around Seth's narrow shoulders. He looked up at Dean and smiled. It wasn't exactly ideal what they were doing but it was more than he ever imagined. "Where are we going tonight?" He asked once they were out of the apartment.

"I don't want to ruin the surprise now do I?" Dean grinned back.

They separated for a moment as they stepped inside of the elevator. The short ride was silent between the two men with only a few suggestive glances to one another. Seth stepped out of the elevator first and into the large, lavish lobby. He glanced around and took in all of the people that were mulling around in the large space. He knew he shouldn't have been surprised since it wasn't that late in the evening but the sheer amount of people in such a place still captivated him. He felt one of Dean's hands touch gently at the small of his back and he had turned around to say something when a deafening scream reached both men.

Seth turned to look towards the entrance of the hotel to see two girls running towards them, identical looks of happiness on their faces. On closer inspection Seth realized that the two young girls were twins but he didn't have time to even think before he was unceremoniously shoved out of the way and forced to stand a few steps to the side. He glanced over at Dean who gave him an apologetic look before he turned to focus on the two young women that were so desperate to meet him. Seth felt his stomach churn when he saw Dean's arm wrap around the slightly prettier one's shoulders.

Both girls were talking incessantly to the point where Dean could barely get a word in. He tried to look over at Seth but the young man didn't look too pleased. He couldn't say that he could blame him. "Okay girls, I'll take one photo with you but then I have to go." He said loud enough for both girls to finally stop talking and shoot each other matching looks of mischief across their faces. "What were your names again?"

"I'm Nikki." The prettier of the two said with a huge grin. She also pushed her chest up and out as she looked up at Dean. "And this is my twin sister Brie."

Dean glanced down at her action but wasn't exactly impressed with what he'd seen. He knew that if Seth hadn't been standing there and if it would have been Punk with him instead, he probably would have fucked the pretty girl that was shooting him such hungry looks. Hell, he probably would have fucked both girls. He glanced over at Seth and shot him a small smile which the younger man returned reluctantly. "Can you take this photo Seth?"

Nikki smiled smugly at him and handed Seth both her's and her sister's phones. Seth took the two devices and quickly snapped the two photos before handing them both back to Nikki. He smiled nicely at both of them before Dean managed to get out from between them and walk side by side with Seth, a hand protectively on Seth's lower back as they finally walked out of the hotel and into the city streets.

Seth looked around at all the bright lights of the city that were slowly starting to come to life. It was still light and it was definitely still hot. He somewhat regretted wearing a three-quarter sleeve shirt but he didn't want to look too casual. He looked to his right and saw that Dean was looking right ahead, his blue gaze focused on the world in front of him. Seth smiled and even blushed a little when he felt Dean's hand curl around to touch his hip and pull his body closer to the lead guitarists. "People can probably see us Dean." He said quietly.

Dean looked down the mere two-inch height difference and winked at him. "I don't care if they see us, do you?"

"No." Seth answered quietly. "But someone could take a picture and then it could get back to AJ."

Dean shrugged. "Fuckin' let her see it."

Dean turned back around and focused instead on finding the restaurant he intended to take Seth to tonight. He knew in his heart what he _had_ to do to make himself happy but at the same time the thought terrified him. Ever since that night back in Davenport over two years ago, the young man that was standing next to him dressed in a nice shirt and tight pair of jeans had been a constant fixture on his mind. And then when he randomly came across Seth in that tattoo shop owned by Punk's friend, his whole world had turned back upside down. All these unanswered questions about what could be became a permanent fixture on his mind.

He guided Seth into a small, family-owned Italian restaurant that was a little off the main street but always served the best food. He got a table right at the back of the establishment and within a few minutes they were ready to order. Tonight he was going to leave everything behind. Tonight was about him and Seth. Tonight he wasn't Dean Ambrose, the lead guitarist of Justice, no, he was just plain old Dean. The Dean that he wished could have met Seth. The Dean that could give Seth his everything, not this asshole that was only going to break the young man's heart.

* * *

A few hours later with their bellies full and their thirst satisfied saw both Dean and Seth walking out of Dean's favourite restaurant. Throughout the dinner, Seth had learned a little more about the man he admittedly obsessed for hours over then he ever thought possible. He learned that Dean wasn't close to his family, in fact, he didn't even speak to his family. He had already known that Dean didn't know who his father was but to hear the man speak about the rest of his family with such hurt made his own heart ache for the lead guitarist. Dean only mentioned his family for a small portion of their dinner before it was Seth's turn to talk about his. He felt almost guilty that he had a seemingly great family dynamic. He was very close to his family but he didn't see any resentment in Dean's blue eyes.

They were almost half way back to to the hotel when Dean turned to him with a large smile on his face. "Is there anything you want to do while we're in Las Vegas?"

Seth shrugged. "Not really. This is going to sound super lame but just hanging out with you is all that I want to do."

Dean smiled. "I think someone is a bigger fan than he lets on."

Seth blushed. "Well maybe."

"You know tonight doesn't have to end with us going back to our penthouse apartment and into our separate bedrooms." Dean started.

"What are you trying to say?" Seth asked.

"All I'm saying is that we're in a city full of hotels and I have cash to spare on another room." Dean smirked at him. "That is if you want to spend the night with me."

Seth tugged his bottom lip into his mouth and thought for a moment. His heart was beating hard against his chest, the small amount of alcohol he'd consumed wasn't exactly calming him either. It was doing the opposite. "Are you trying to insinuate that I fuck on the first date?"

Dean laughed. "I don't know. Do you?"

Seth reached down and grabbed Dean's large hand with his own, entwining their fingers with a huge grin on his face. "Why don't you find out?" He asked before pulling the lead guitarist into the first hotel that they came across.

"I hope you don't disappoint Seth." Dean grinned as they walked up to the front desk, still hand in hand.

Seth turned around and winked at him. "I won't. Trust me."

Dean merely laughed. He dropped Seth's hand before approaching the front desk, pulling out his wallet and platinum credit card. Tonight looked as though it was going to go further than he ever anticipated.

**TBC**

**A/N:** well two guesses what is going to happen next ;) I feel bad that I had to make Roman into the bad guy but, someone had to be. Thanks for reading and reviewing! GatesVengeance x


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

**Rating:** M

**Disclaimer: **I do not know any of the workers of the WWE personally nor am I affiliated with them in any way. This story is a work of fiction and I make no profit whatsoever from it.

Roman's heart stopped in his chest as he watched his band mate and close friend enter the hotel with the band's newest photographer. He'd spent the past few hours following the pair on their alleged date with an uncomfortable churning feeling growing in the pit of his stomach the closer and friendlier they appeared to get. He was only a few steps away from reaching the large glass revolving door of whatever extravagant hotel Dean had decided to pick for the night when he felt a strong hand grab his elbow and yank him back at least a foot.

His forehead creased and he turned around to see his friend Antonio standing there with a not so friendly look on his face. Antonio was a large man with bulging muscles on his arms that could almost rival his own. He was a few years older than Roman but still had an attractive, defined face. The small amount of dark hair that he still had on his head was shaved short, only leaving barely an inch of hair on his head. He had a slight beard but it was always tidy and well maintained. Antonio was their sound technician and had been for many years, easily forming a firm friendship with each member of the band but none were closer than his friendship with Roman.

"What?" Roman asked after a moment. His grey eyes were blazing with anger.

"I thought we were going out to dinner _not_ stalking your band mate and his new friend." Antonio said sharply, his slight Swiss accent on display as he tried to convey his frustration.

"We're not stalking them." Roman shot back. "Let go of my arm."

"Roman, why the fuck are we following them?" Antonio asked harshly. He didn't move his hand from the bassist's elbow, instead gripping it tighter as he stepped in closer to the slightly bigger Samoan man. "C'mon, there has to be some reason behind this madness."

Roman didn't answer. He looked away from his friend and glanced into the large hotel. He could clearly see Dean leading Seth away from the reception desk, one of the lead guitarist's arms slung around the young photographer's shoulders as the pair walked to where Roman could only presume was the elevator. He felt his stomach drop at the sight. He had to stop this before it went to the point of no return.

"I know what this is about." Antonio's voice caught his attention and he turned to look at the slightly older man curiously. "You're acting the exact same way as before with Punk."

Roman's heart started beating faster. "What are you talking about?"

"You still like Dean, don't you Roman?" Antonio grinned at him.

"I'm not gay." Roman said simply. His face was flushed dark red now.

"I never said you were." Antonio countered. "But you're acting the _exact_ same way as you did when you walked in on Dean and Punk together all those years ago." He said quietly, watching as Roman's face darkened even more.

"I am not." Roman replied after a moment.

"You are and you know you are." Antonio scolded him. "You're being all possessive, jealous and even a little bit crazy. You had your chance with him and you blew it. Leave him alone and let him be as happy as you and Kaitlyn are."

"What about AJ though? Am I the only one who cares about her feelings?" Roman whined. "I can't let this happen on my conscience."

Antonio rolled his eyes. "A man who _always_ cheats on his girlfriend is _clearly_ not happy in his relationship. Let him be happy Roman."

"Seth can't give him what I can though." Roman said quietly. He finally looked up at the older man, their brown and grey eyes meeting.

"Forget about it Roman. You had your chance and it's gone." Antonio said sharply. He didn't mean to be so harsh with the bassist but sometimes it was the only way to make him listen. "And besides, what chance do you think you have against a young kid that Ambrose made sure none of you forgot about for _two years_?"

Roman laughed but didn't say another word.

"Let's go back to the hotel man." Antonio smiled warmly at his close friend as he wrapped his arm around the larger man's broad shoulders. "You can ring your darling wife to be and I can go to sleep. Everybody wins that way!"

XXX

Seth could feel his heart hammering away in his chest as the lift slowly ascended to the floor that their temporary room would be on. It was only him and Dean in the elevator but he still couldn't turn and talk to the man that had been in all of self love sessions and every single spare thought. The situation was almost too overwhelming. He wanted to pull out his phone and tell Corey or jump around in the elevator and scream. He wanted to do something other than stand silently in the elevator with the man he'd obsessed over for years. But his entire body refused to move.

He swore his heart sped up when the lift finally dinged, signaling the arrival at their floor. He watched Dean walk out first, his long, strong legs carrying him the few short steps in front of him while Seth tried to catch up. He watched Dean stop in front of one of the last doors on the right in the nicely decorated hotel. The smooth carpet that led from the lift to their door was a light grey colour that matched the cream coloured walls. He felt his heart skip a beat when he locked eyes with Dean for the first time since they had checked into their makeshift hotel room.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Dean asked carefully. He had the thin, plastic room key card in his fingers as he looked over at Seth, trying to gauge some sort of reaction from the younger man. He expected the young man to be excited, not deathly quiet the entire ride up to their room.

Seth exhaled sharply before he closed the gap between them. He decided a bold action was better than words he couldn't even stutter out. He slid in between the lead guitarist and the heavy cream door with a smile on his face. He reached one hand up and wrapped it around the back of Dean's short, dark blonde coloured head before he pulled the older man's face as close to his as he possibly could, pressing their lips together in a passion filled kiss despite the fact that their lips remained closed. His eyes slid shut and he even let out a soft gasp when he felt Dean's strong body push him up against the door.

He could hear Dean fumbling around with the door behind him but it still surprised him when he slipped through the opening. So much so that his other hand grabbed at the first thing it could get which happened to be Dean's expensive shirt. His eyes opened right away and he pulled away from the kiss for a moment to see that he had ripped a large chunk of the thin material off of the shirt. He opened his mouth to apologize but the instant he did, Dean's lips were back on his while the rest of the slightly larger man pushed him into the hotel room.

Dean quickly pulled the thin plastic key card from the tiny slit in the door handle before he pushed Seth into the large room. He smacked his hand against the wall until he was able to turn on the lights on in the room and then he kicked the heavy door closed with his foot right before he dropped the key card onto the the first smooth surface he found. As soon as the flimsy plastic left his grasp he reached down and lifted Seth's legs up and around his hips. All the while, their kiss didn't break once.

Seth groaned as he felt his body being lifted up off of the floor. He let out another soft groan while he was carried towards the large bed. One hand was still tangled deep in Dean's hair, holding the older man's head steady as they kissed passionately, their tongues meeting inside of Seth's mouth. He tilted his head to the side and allowed Dean's tongue to press as far inside of his mouth as he could, electric sensations jolting through his skin with every touch of their tongues. His other hand rested gently on Dean's left shoulder, the fingers curling around the hard muscle that it found hidden underneath the ripped dress shirt.

His brown eyes popped open when he felt his body leave Dean's arms and land with a thud on the comfortable mattress. He felt another bolt of arousal shoot through him as he looked up and watched Dean literally crawl in between in his legs. There was no doubt in his mind that Dean could hear his heart beating frantically against his chest. He tried to push away the fact that this was Dean Ambrose looming over him. Tried to pretend that it was just Dean that was now pinning him to the bed, their denim clad crotches pressing hard into each other. He knew his erection wouldn't dwindle but he hoped that he wouldn't get stage fright and have to ask the older man to stop.

Dean looked down at Seth curiously as he placed his hands firmly on either side of Seth's head on the bed. He could see the lust clearly in Seth's brown eyes but he could also see apprehension. He leaned down so that his face was pressing soft, delicate, open mouthed kisses all along the young man's neck before he moved his mouth right up against Seth's ear. He traced his tongue along the shell of the young man's ear before he finally spoke. "Don't over think this Seth."

Seth tried to make eye contact with Dean but the older man's face was still buried in his neck. He wasn't stupid though and he knew what Dean meant. He could tell his hands were shaking as he reached up and undid the first button on Dean's shirt. He felt Dean pull away from his neck and he lifted his head just enough for their brown and blue eyes to make eye contact once more. Seth could definitely see the lust in Dean's icy blue orbs and while it made his heart beat faster, it also gave him the courage he needed.

His fingers stopped shaking so much once he undid the top button on the shirt, the rest following shortly after. He had to swallow the large lump in his throat while inch after inch of Dean's deliciously toned torso was revealed to him slowly. His eyes alternated between Dean's piercing blue eyes and the toned torso he'd dreamed about touching for years. He couldn't help the needy little moan that left his lips as the last button finally popped off. His fingers immediately pushed the thin cotton and polyester shirt to the side and for the first time in his life, his finger tips grazed the hard muscle of Dean's stomach.

He tugged his bottom lip into his mouth and glanced up at the older man, his brown eyes popping open as they were met by those intense blue orbs. He could feel his heart pounding in his ears while his fingers traced up Dean's toned torso, the tips of his fingers gently caressing the hard muscle. He ran his fingers all the way up Dean's body until they reached his shirt on his shoulders. He gently pushed the shirt off of Dean's shoulders, the older man sitting up slightly to shrug the ripped shirt off of his body, the item of clothing sliding off of the side of the bed and landing soundlessly on the floor.

Seth could feel his nerves grow again while his hands made their way back down Dean's torso. He let out a shaky breath as his hands finally reached the waistband of the lead guitarist's jeans. His long fingers easily undid the plain black leather belt while his brown eyes never once broke contact with Dean's icy blues. He slid the belt out of the loops and carelessly threw it on the floor. He didn't pay attention to the sound the belt made as it landed on the floor but he did drop his eyes from the older man's to focus on the easy task of undoing Dean's straight leg jeans.

He thought he might have been blushing while he popped the button on the pair of jeans. But he knew he definitely was when he pulled the zipper slowly down and pushed the jeans off the older, larger man's hips, stopping only when they were pushed down to around the middle of his thighs. His brown eyes bulged and his mouth went dry as he took in the sight of what was hiding underneath the jeans. Dean was wearing skin tight, plain red boxer briefs that could barely contain the throbbing cock inside of them. He could see the slightest damp patch right where the thick head was straining against the cotton. The long, thick length made Seth's mouth water at the sight. He boldly ran his fingers along the length, the tips squeezing and kneading in just the right places making the man above him moan softly from the touch. He moved both hands up and was about to pull the briefs down when he felt both of Dean's hands grab at his own hands.

Seth shot him a curious look but Dean merely smirked. He pinned both of Seth's hands above his head with his left hand while his right went straight to the task of undoing the white buttons on Seth's shirt. He could see Seth giving him an odd look. "Don't worry, I'm not going to rip your shirt in half like you did mine." His smirk grew into a grin when Seth's cheeks flushed red.

Dean leaned down to Seth's tanned skin, kissing the soft skin after each button was undone. His lips twitched into a smile at the soft moans of every press of his lips against the warm, soft skin. Once he had undone all of the buttons, he pushed the shirt apart, licking his lips at the sight below him. Seth had a great body for someone who claimed to not go to the gym that often. His abdomen, while not as toned as Dean's was was defined enough to see some muscle there. He glanced up to look at Seth before he undid the young man's skinny jeans.

Seth looked perfect to Dean in that moment. The young man's cheeks were flushed red, his mouth parted while his lips were red from all their kissing. But it was the eyes that truly made Dean's heart race. Seth's brown eyes were as wide as dinner plates and the pupils showed so much lust in them that it made Dean's cock twitch from inside his underpants. Dean knew that after tonight there was no way in hell that he was going to get this hard for AJ ever again.

He dropped his gaze away from Seth's for a moment to concentrate on removing the younger man's pants. He easily undid the thin leather belt, sliding it out through the small loops before discarding it elsewhere in the room. His long, skilled fingers then focused their attention on Seth's skin tight jeans. He flicked his eyes back up to Seth while he popped the button before moving onto the fly of the jeans. He watched as Seth tugged his bottom lip into his mouth, his brown eyes now almost black with lust. Dean slowly, almost tortuously dragged the fly down.

The guitarist licked his lips once before he hooked his fingers into the waistband of the young photographer's jeans, managing to pull both the heavy denim and thin cotton briefs down to sit just above Seth's knees. He licked his lips again as he took in what Seth was packing in his pants. The young man's cock was thick and a nice, decent length but he knew just by looking at it that he was at least an inch longer. Sitting at the base of Seth's cock was a small patch of black hair that from the looks of things looked well maintained.

He looked up at Seth one more time before he ran his fingers across the heavy balls that looked almost ready to burst. He grinned when Seth moaned as his fingers kneaded the ball sac gently. He didn't linger much longer on Seth's balls, instead reaching up and wrapping his thick hand around the base of the younger man's cock. His eyes flicked up to look at Seth as he slowly stroked the thick cock in his grasp. His hand moved a little quicker with every soft little moan that left Seth's lips.

"Dean." Seth moaned quietly. His brown eyes slid shut while he gave into the pleasure. Here he was lying with his pants around his knees while Dean fucking Ambrose jerked him off. He bucked his hips up into the strong, warm hand that was slowly getting faster with every noise that left his throat. He tried to open his eyes, tried to look into those blue eyes while the event he'd masturbated to for years was finally happening. But he found he couldn't even do that. He let out another shameless moan at the same time that Dean's fingers gave the base of his cock a hard squeeze. He felt a shudder of pleasure rocket through every ounce of his being from the tiny action.

Dean's lips curled into a grin. He was quite enjoying the reaction he was getting from the younger man. He knew now that this was _definitely_ not a waste of time pursuing the younger man. He repositioned himself a little lower on the bed and dropped his head towards the young man's crotch. His left hand that was pinning Seth to the bed also dropped down to hold him up on the mattress. He looked up once before he leaned in close to Seth's throbbing member. His tongue snaked out from between his lips and in one swift movement, he licked Seth from the root of his cock right up to the tip where he then sucked the swollen, purplish head into his mouth.

"Ah, _fuck_." Seth cursed. His hips bucked up into Dean's mouth, forcing more of his thick girth inside of Dean's warm, wet mouth. He managed to open his eyes and he looked down just in time to watch Dean's lips slide all the way down his cock before they moved back up again. "God, Dean."

Dean smirked around Seth's cock as he continued to move his mouth up and down, his cheeks sucking in every time he pushed down and hollowing out when he pulled back up to the head. He sped up his tempo a little when he felt Seth's long fingers curl through his short hair and around the back of his neck, forcing his head harder down and faster up. He let out a groan as he felt that hand control his head even more. He could feel his cock pulsing in his underpants. He'd never been so damn turned on before.

He pulled off of Seth's cock for only a moment, his left hand picking up the slack while he pushed three digits on his right hand into his mouth, sucking them hard and coating them with enough saliva before he removed them. His mouth slid over Seth's cock once more, sucking the thick member into his mouth while his right hand slid lower. He used the index finger on his right hand to stroke around the sensitive entrance. He could feel the way that the muscles of Seth's asshole quivered in anticipation and it only made him want the younger man more.

Dean slowly pushed the long digit inside of Seth, not stopping until he was all the way in. His mouth still moved along Seth's cock while his single finger slowly rocked in and out, searching for that spot inside of Seth that would make the younger man scream. He lifted his gaze and was pleasantly surprised to see that Seth was looking down at him with _the_ most lustful gaze he'd seen yet on the other man. He groaned again, the sensations sending soft vibrations around Seth's cock who moaned appreciatively from the small gesture, before he added in the second digit.

He rocked the two fingers in and out of Seth's tight ass, the slick walls clenching hard around his two digits as he stretched and moved them in and out. The smirk on his lips grew as he looked up and saw Seth thrown back against the bed in absolute pleasure. He pulled his mouth back up Seth's cock to suck hard on the swollen head while he pushed in a third and final finger. He could tell Seth was close by the way that the younger man was moaning and writhing on the bed but he had no idea just how close he was.

Seth could barely contain himself. His stomach was clenching tightly with every single sexual action that the guitarist was doing to him. It was almost embarrassing how quickly his orgasm was coming but with every suck of Dean's lips around his cock and with every push of Dean's long, thick fingers inside of his ass was making it _very_ hard to hang on. His mind was too far gone to even process the fact that he had dreamed about this moment for years and years, this exact scene a recurring fantasy all those nights that he was alone in his bed.

"Dean, I'm, ah, I'm gonna..." Seth was panting now. His back was arched off of the bed and slowly rocking up into Dean's warm, waiting mouth while his ass pushed back onto the fingers that were so close to his spot, barely millimetres away from it. Dean crooked his three thick fingers inside of him in a come hither motion that rubbed hard up against his prostate. He was done for. His fingers pushed Dean's head right down his cock while he came, his warm, white cum shooting down the older man's throat with a loud moan of "Dean!" All thoughts of whether Dean actually wanted to swallow or not left Seth's brain while he rode out the intense pleasure.

Dean was a little surprised that he'd been able to get the younger man off that quickly but nonetheless swallowed the warm cum that was shot into his waiting mouth. He normally didn't swallow, the bitter taste on his tongue was always something he didn't enjoy but Seth's spunk somehow tasted better, sweeter even. Once he felt Seth's hips come to a stop, he slowly pulled off of the sensitive organ. He slid off the side of the bed and pushed his jeans down to his ankles while he kicked off the sneakers he was wearing.

He glanced over at Seth whose brown eyes had finally opened and was looking over at him expectantly. He watched the younger man move to sit up on the bed, his body scooting over to the side of the bed where he started to pull off his own shoes. "Do you always, uh, _go_ so quickly?" He tried to word his question delicately in case Seth was self conscious.

Seth's face flushed red instantly. He was hoping that maybe Dean wouldn't have noticed but of course he did. "Not usually but I was extra excited." He shrugged while he removed his shirt before trying to pull off his skinny leg jeans.

Dean's eyebrow cocked up curiously as he kicked off his jeans before bending down to pull of his short white socks. "Extra excited?"

Seth knew he was bright red now. He couldn't believe he was having _this_ conversation. "I may have fantasized about this moment before." He answered while he kicked away his socks and jeans. He was now completely naked and sitting on the side of the bed waiting for Dean to say something, even do something. He raked his brown eyes across the outrageously attractive man that was standing barely two feet away from him wearing just a pair of tight, cotton boxer shorts. He could feel his cock twitch, eyes widen and his mouth go dry as Dean hooked his fingers into the side of his briefs and pushed the pair of underpants down his strong legs where they pooled at his ankles before they were kicked away.

Seth moaned as he watched Dean wrap his large hand around his cock. His tongue licked at his suddenly dry lips while he took in the truly breathtaking sight before him. He wanted nothing more than to close the gap between them and _finally_ slide that thick, fat cock between his lips and suck the older man dry. He could hear Dean asking him something but he wasn't paying any attention, only glancing up to acknowledge the older man after a moment. "What did you say?"

Dean's lips curled into a smirk as he looked down at Seth. His hand still slowly pumping his cock while the other pushed his hair back. "I asked you if you fantasized about me often but you answered it without even needing to say a word." His blue eyes locked with Seth's brown eyes and it made his body shiver with arousal. He could clearly see what the younger man wanted to do but he wanted to hear him say it. "What do you want Seth?"

"I want.." Seth started. He had to swipe his tongue across his dry lips again. "Let me blow you."

Dean merely smirked at the younger man, stepping in close the bed. He stood right in front of Seth who was still sitting on the edge of the bed. He dropped his hand and allowed his cock to stand up straight until it was flat against his stomach, the organ twitching slightly from his arousal. He watched as Seth slowly, almost tentatively reached up and ran his fingers up his strong thighs before he wrapped his right hand loosely around his erection. He let a soft moan fall from his lips while Seth's warm hand slowly jerked his cock. But he wanted, no, he needed more from the other man. "C'mon Seth. It's not going to suck itself, now is it?"

Seth looked up at winked at him once before he moved his head in close to Dean's pulsating dick. He glanced up once more before he opened his mouth and pushed the swollen head inside of his warm, wet mouth. He let out an appreciative moan as the slightly bitter taste of Dean's precum sat on his tongue. His tongue licked at the sensitive slit right on the tip, suckling all the precum that was there down his throat. He didn't linger on the swollen head, instead pushing his mouth all the way down Dean's large cock until his lips met his hand at the base.

Dean moaned and allowed his eyes to slide shut and his head to fall back slightly. Seth's mouth felt amazing around his cock. The hard suction around his thick member making his balls twitch in anticipation while he gave into the delicious sensation, his hips slowly rocking back and forth in and out of Seth's mouth. He was a little embarrassed to feel his stomach doing back flips already. His blue eyes opened at the same time he threaded a strong hand through Seth's two-toned hair, his long fingers grabbing onto the end of the neat ponytail, tugging the young photographer's mouth off of him.

He glanced down and smirked as he saw a short spit trail from Seth's lips to the head of his glistening cock. His fingers tightened in the ponytail and he pulled the hair back at an obscene angle, his smirk growing when he heard Seth moan softly. "Get on the bed on your back and spread your legs."

Seth immediately obeyed the order once Dean's fingers left his hair. He flopped down on the comfortable mattress just in time to see Dean lifting up his discarded pair of jeans and reaching into his pocket, trying to pull something out. He couldn't help the short laugh that left his mouth as he saw Dean pull out a condom, the bright blue packet catching on the light in the room. "You planned this, didn't you?"

Dean shrugged. "I was hoping that it _could_ happen." He grinned, lifting the condom packet up to his mouth and ripping it open with his teeth. He slid the rubber onto his cock, the condom straining and stretching from his size. He let the foil wrapper drop onto the carpeted floor before making his way back towards the bed where he could see Seth waiting for him, eyes wide with absolute lust and want.

He crawled onto the bed in between Seth's long, parted legs, not stopping until his condom covered cock was right up against Seth's, his hands resting either side of Seth's beautiful face. He leaned down and pressed his lips messily against the younger man's, their tongues and teeth rolling together in a rushed yet still intensely passionate kiss. He dropped his hips slightly and repositioned himself in between Seth's parted legs, his right hand sliding down and wrapping around the base of his cock.

He gently guided his cock towards Seth's entrance, the lubricated tip of his cock rubbing hard against the quivering muscle. He didn't waste time for teasing though, they were well past that tonight. He slowly pushed inside of Seth's cock at the same time the younger man's legs lifted to wrap around his slender hips, both groaning into each others mouths as they gave into the sensation. Dean's hand dropped from his cock and moved back to where it was before, pinning Seth to the bed.

He broke the kiss once he was all the way inside, his heavy balls resting against the cleft of Seth's delicious ass. Being inside Seth felt amazing. The way that the younger man's walls were clenching around his cock made his stomach churn already. He slowly started to pull almost all the way out before pushing back in hard. He grinned when he felt Seth's hands reach up and grab at his waist, his fingernails digging hard into Dean's ribs. He never broke eye contact with the younger man as he continued sliding in and pulling back out, brown and blue meeting in an intense stand off for what felt like the hundredth time that evening.

Dean leaned down and pressed their lips together again while his hips picked up their pace just a little bit, the force at which he was thrusting in and pulling out increasing slightly. His eyes slid shut at the same time he tilted his head to the side, trying to force his tongue as far inside of Seth's mouth as he could. He moaned at the taste of himself on Seth's tongue, the sudden jolt turning him on to spur his hips on, forcing them to move faster and harder in and out until the only noise that could heard aside from their messy kissing was the skin of skin meeting skin over and over again.

Dean had to pull back after a few more minutes of intense making out, his need to breathe far too overwhelming. He started to easily slide in and out, the soft moans from Seth only spurring his actions on harder and faster. But he wanted to make the young man scream. He thrust in hard again one last time before he sat up higher on his knees. He grabbed a hold of both of Seth's thighs and threw them over his shoulders.

Seth's hands slipped from around Dean's waist and tried to grab at something of the older man, giving up after a moment and instead grabbing at the expensive sheets on either side of him. He looked up to see shooting him a small smile before the older man started to thrust into him. "Fuck!" He moaned out loudly, his eyes falling shut. Dean felt so damn good inside of him and far better than he ever imagined it could ever be.

Dean grinned at the sight below him. Seth looked so hot right now, back arched, mouth parted, his hands grabbing at the sheets on either side of his hot, sweaty body. His fingers tightened their grip around Seth's legs while his body rocked in and out. Hard in, quick out. In and out. Over and over again. In. Out. In. Out. Their bodies were smacking together hard and harder each time but the sound wasn't nearly loud enough to drown out Seth's moans. Especially not when Dean struck hard at Seth's prostate over and over again.

"Dean! Dean! _Dean!_" Seth was panting, his back arching up obscenely. His stomach was clenching hard again. He knew it was only a matter of time before he blew another load. His moans were rewarded by harder and more intense thrusts from the older, larger man above him. His skin felt like it was on fire, every nerve felt electric with every single thrust inside and his heart was racing. Dean was by far the best he'd ever had. He moved a hand down from beside him to wrap it around his pulsating erection, his hand easily working up and down the thick cock at the same pace as Dean's hard thrusts in.

He opened his eyes and locked eyes with the man fucking him so damn good. Dean's hair was sticking up at odd angles, his blue eyes wide as he took in Seth's body below him, his mouth open, allowing soft little groans to escape his parted lips every so often. Seth's hand sped up from the arousing visual above him. Even Dean's arms that were flexing hard to hold his long, strong legs up, was turning him on. He licked his lips and pushed his ass back down onto Dean's invading member while he squeezed his inner muscles tightly around the invading member.

He continued pumping his hand along his cock, all coherent thought of anything else gone while he focused on the intense pleasure just in case tonight never happened again. His brown eyes locked onto Dean's blue eyes, the eye contact speaking volumes as they gave into their desire. His back arched and he tightened his legs around Dean's broad, muscular shoulders, squeezing them closer to his neck while his stomach clenched tightly. He was so close to cumming it was ridiculous. He only hoped that Dean was the same. "Close, so close." He managed to moan out loudly. His breathing was out of the ordinary and he knew he right on the edge. He hoped Dean wasn't far behind him.

Dean's speed picked up as he took in Seth below him. The younger man looked so desperate for release and he was certainly willing to give it to him. He angled his hips just slightly and pounded in harder and faster to the spot that turned most calm, rational people into begging whores. In and out he thrusted, over and over again. The sound of their skin smacking together was like music to his ears and the accompaniment was Seth's needy moans.

He tightened his grip on Seth's legs, certain that there would be marks there in the morning but not caring even in the slightest. It only took a couple more powerful thrusts in and Seth was hitting his second orgasm, his body contorting almost painfully as a loud scream of Dean's name left the young photographer's lips. He felt his breathing hitch in his throat at the sight of Seth's white cum splattering across the young man's tanned torso. It was enough to send him over the edge himself and barely a few thrusts later, he was shuddering through his own orgasm. His balls tightened and the cum shot into the rubber contraption that was still buried inside of Seth's ass, a soft grunt of the young man's name leaving his lips while he rode out his orgasm.

He rocked his hips in and out of Seth a few more times before finally pulling out. He let Seth's legs drop unceremoniously onto the bed on either side of the him before he shuffled off the bed, heading into the large bathroom near the bed. He pulled the condom off of his cock and tied it up before discarding it in the bin. He reached for one of the towels before he went back into the room. He slowly walked over to the bed and gave Seth the large white towel with a large grin. "So did I live up to the expectation?"

Seth's cheeks flushed red as he wiped his cum off of his body and hand before giving the towel back to Dean. "You were about ten times better than I thought you would be."

Dean smiled, throwing the white towel into the bathroom. "I'm flattered that you liked it so much." He turned back around to see Seth yawning, his brown eyes barely able to stay open. "Do you want to stay here or go back to our room?"

"I'd rather stay in here with you then sleep in the same room as Roman." Seth answered truthfully. He yawned again and lay down flat on his stomach, his head facing towards the lead guitarist.

"I'll turn off the lights." Dean spoke quietly. He got up off the bed and headed towards the front of room where the light switch was. He turned back around and smiled softly when he saw that Seth was already asleep, his light snores sounding through the room. He walked soundlessly to where his jeans were and easily fished out his phone.

He unlocked the electronic device before he clicked on the small camera icon on his background. He waited until the phone was ready before he snapped the photo of the young man sleeping soundly on his front. He looked over the picture and smirked. He knew it was perfect. He attached the picture in a message he sent to Punk with the caption, _'Best lay I've had in a long time'_ underneath it.

He had barely gotten back to the light switch when his phone vibrated in his hand. He smirked as he read the reply from his lead singer. _'Jealous. I'll see you in the morning and I expect ALL the details'_ was all the text read. He flicked the lights off and managed to make it back over to the bed without running into anything. He placed his phone on the bedside table before sliding under the covers, pulling Seth's warm body underneath with him. His arm wrapped around the slender waist and a smile tugged at his lips.

Tonight had definitely gone better than he'd ever imagined it.

**TBC**

**A/N:** so this took a little longer to write then I expected so I hope it was worth the wait. I sure had fun writing it haha thanks to everyone for reading/reviewing. GatesVengeance x


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

**Rating:** M

**Disclaimer: **I do not know any of the workers of the WWE personally nor am I affiliated with them in any way. This story is a work of fiction and I make no profit whatsoever from it.

Dean woke up the following morning with the day's bright sun shining into his eyes. He tried to keep his eyes closed but after a few moments realized it was useless and reluctantly opened his eyes and sat up. He glanced over at the alarm clock on the small bedside table, groaning that it was only 7.53am. He looked over to his left and smiled when he saw that Seth was still sleeping soundly, the thin, white sheets slipping down his golden brown body, hanging low on his hips and revealing to him a small black tattoo that looked almost like words. His brow furrowed. He didn't remember seeing the words there last night but as soon as Seth's pants were off, he was only focused on what was in those pants.

He took a closer look at the small tattoo, clearly seeing the word 'Graves' etched there. He knew that name from somewhere but he couldn't quite place it. He had a strange feeling that it was something to do with Seth's friend Corey. He tried to push that thought and the niggling jealousy to the side of his mind. He shrugged himself of those thoughts and easily slid out of the bed, heading towards where his clothes had ended up. He pulled his boxer briefs back on before picking up his jeans. He reached into one of the pockets and pulled out his packet of cigarettes, dropping the heavy denim back on the floor once he was done.

He strolled across the room, taking another glance at the sleeping Seth who had now rolled over onto his side. He grabbed his phone on the way past before heading over to the balcony, sliding the door open and closed quietly as he stepped out onto the warm floor outside. He stretched his long arms above his head before dropping down onto the black plastic chair that was on their small balcony along with a tiny, clear table. He looked over the city as he lit up his first cigarette of the day. He loved coming to Las Vegas and not just for the obvious reasons. There was just something about the always busy city that just seemed to calm him down. He often contemplated living here once the band was finished although they still had a few years left before he even came close to making said decision.

He exhaled a long, deep breath of smoke while he unlocked his phone, scrolling through the contacts, settling on the one of his lead singer's. He clicked dial and held the phone up to his ear as he took another long drag from the thin, white stick. The phone was answered after only a few rings. "What are you doing?"

"Good morning to you too!" Punk's voice laughed down the line. "I was actually just masturbating to that photo you sent me last night and now I'm sitting here with this raging boner and no one to take care of it. Hmm."

Dean laughed while he let out another long exhale of white smoke. "I'm not having phone sex with you, you fucking pervert."

"What, is Seth listening in or something?" Punk still laughed but Dean knew the older man was serious.

"Nah, he's asleep but I'm still not doing it." Dean answered quickly. "What are you doing for breakfast?"

"So you won't have phone sex with me but you'll ask me out on a date? Such a gentleman." Punk snickered at him down the line.

"Shut up." Dean laughed back at him. "Do you and the rest of the band want to meet me and Seth back at the hotel for breakfast in the restaurant at say, 9?"

"Yeah, sure, whatever. We'll meet you there." Punk answered simply. Dean could tell that the older man wasn't interested in the question and he waited for the lead singer to ask him what he truly wanted to know. "So, how was he?"

Dean couldn't help the way his lips curled into a grin. "He was _so_ fucking good and so fucking tight around my cock. I could barely breathe when I was inside him. I'm surprised I lasted as long as I did while I fucked him. I hope he lets me fuck him again. He's the best I've had in ages."

"Best you've ever had?" Punk's voice was quiet.

"He'd be pretty close, if not the best." Dean answered honestly. He tried to say his words delicately and try and not hurt his close friend and band mate. He had told Punk many years ago himself that _he_ was the best that Dean had ever had but after last night, Punk had lost his top spot. Not that he would admit it just yet to the older singer. There was no noise from Punk and Dean took it upon himself to kill the uneasy silence. "Not jealous are we?"

"Maybe in your delusional mind I am but I can assure you I am not." Punk let out a short, unamused laugh. "Are you going to share him?"

"I think he's a one-man guy." Dean answered while he lit up another cigarette.

Punk snorted. "Well it definitely makes sense that he hooked up the band slut then. Please tell me you used protection."

"Despite what you might think, I am actually clean but yes I did." Dean answered. He looked behind him when he heard a noise from inside the room. "Look I've gotta go. Seth's waking up. I'll see you soon, alright?"

Dean didn't even wait to hear the other man say 'goodbye' when he clicked the red button on his phone screen to end the call. He quickly stumped out his cigarette and slid back inside of the room at the same time that Seth was just sitting up in the bed. He smiled and dragged his tongue across his bottom lip subconsciously. He watched as the young photographer blushed. "Morning."

"Morning." Seth spoke in a soft voice. His brown eyes were wide as they looked over Dean's scantily clad body, his red boxer briefs hanging so low on his hips that the top of his pubic hair was poking out. He let out a soft noise that sounded like the perfect mixture between a moan and a groan. He could feel his heart beat increase as Dean moved closer to him, his large frame sitting down next to Seth on the plush bed. His cheeks flushed a little darker when he felt Dean lean in and press a soft, tender kiss to his lips before pulling back and resting his forehead against Seth's.

"Did you have fun last night?" Dean's voice was full of lust.

Seth nodded. He leaned up and pressed their lips together once more. He felt his own eyes slide shut while his arms reached up and wrapped them around Dean's shoulders and pulled the older man closer to him. His lips parted the instant he felt Dean's teeth tug at his bottom lip and suck it into his mouth while his tongue slid forward, working it's way into Seth's warm mouth. Dean tasted different to Seth this morning and the bitter taste of nicotine on the guitarist's tongue only spurred his desire on despite the fact that he hated smokers. Dean was the only exception to this rule.

Dean tilted his head, his own arms encircling Seth's slender waist as their kiss intensified. Their tongues rolled and curled around each other with increased need and desire every time the two thick muscles touched. He could feel his cock growing in his boxers and he knew he had to stop this before he let it go too far. As much as he wanted to kiss Seth for the rest of the day, not only did they have to get back to their own hotel to meet up with the band for breakfast but they also had a whole lot to do in preparation for the first show in Las Vegas tonight. He reluctantly pulled back from the kiss, his teeth pulling Seth's bottom lip into his mouth one last time before their mouths were finally parted. "We should probably get going back to the hotel. We have heaps of stuff to do for the show tonight."

Seth nodded and dropped his arms from the older man's neck at the same time that Dean's arms left his waist. He slid out of the bed, his feet landing on the soft floor with a thud before he went straight over to where his pants had ended up. He grabbed his underpants first and easily slid them up his strong thighs. It wasn't until he turned back around that he noticed that Dean was looking at him curiously. "What are you thinking about?"

"The tattoo on your hip." Dean answered simply. "'Graves' is an interesting word to get tattooed anywhere on your body. Does it mean something?"

"Oh, that." Seth could feel his cheeks burning up as he looked back at Dean. He was hoping the older man might have been too focused on things last night to even think about it but apparently he was wrong. "I made a bet with my friend Corey when you had the competition that if I won, I would have to get his name tattooed on my body. It's kinda stupid but he has mine on his hip so it's like a friendship thing now."

Dean nodded. He didn't speak. He truthfully didn't really know what to say. It was a little weird that Seth had even gone through with getting a tattoo of his best friend's name on _any_ part of him, let along on his hip where not many people would see it. "C'mon. Let's get going." He stood up and moved over to grab his own pair of discarded jeans.

He didn't make eye contact with Seth as he pulled on the dark pair of straight leg jeans, his strong legs easily sliding inside of the thick denim. He bent down and pulled on his shoes and socks before he reached for his ruined shirt. He balled the ripped cotton shirt up in his hands and discarded it into the nearby bin. He made a move to the bedside table where he made a move to put his belongings back into his pockets when he heard the younger man speak.

"Sorry about your shirt." Seth said in a small voice as he did up the buttons on his own dress shirt. He felt bad that he had ripped the no doubt expensive shirt.

Dean merely shrugged. "It's fine. It was just a shirt."

"I can buy you another one?" Seth suggested while he slid his own belongings back into his pockets.

"You made up for it last night. Don't worry about it." Dean dismissed, a smirk growing on his lips when he saw Seth's cheeks flush red. He looked around the room one last time, making sure he had everything before he turned back to Seth. "You ready?"

Seth nodded, following the lead guitarist out of their room. His eyes raked across Dean's muscular back. He knew he was going to have a hard time focusing on _anything_ while the older man remained shirtless.

* * *

Punk glanced around their hotel's restaurant, checking if Dean and Seth were back yet. He was sitting at one of the large tables with the rest of his band and Antonio while the other members of their crew sat at the table next to him. There was two spare seats in between him and Sami that were saved for the other two when they finally decided to arrive. He pushed the unlock button on his phone to check the time. It was already close to half past nine and his anxiety was starting to escalate. He just wanted to get breakfast out of the way so he could have a private conversation with their lead guitarist.

He let out a sigh of relief when he finally saw Dean and Seth walk through the doors of the restaurant. He was thankful that none of the other members of his band were paying attention to him or could hear the way that his heart was beating hard in his chest at the sight of the lead guitarist. He couldn't deny that he still had some sort of feelings towards the younger man but there was no way that they could ever be together. Their friendship was too good to ruin by _trying _to have a relationship.

It wasn't until the two men were closer that he realized Dean was missing something from last night. He was wearing a plain white shirt that was definitely not the nice grey dress shirt he had left in. "What happened to your shirt?"

All eyes at their table suddenly fell on Dean who merely laughed. "Seth ripped it when he fell over."

Roman rolled his eyes. "More like he ripped it off right before you fucked him."

Dean rolled his own eyes while he took his seat next to the lead singer. "Don't even fucking start with me. I haven't had enough caffeine to deal with your shit."

"Fucking whatever. Can we eat yet?" Roman growled. His eyes narrowed as he turned to look at the lead singer.

Punk nodded. He had an uneasy feeling in his stomach as he watched Roman rise from his chair with his plate in hand and head towards the buffet. Slowly the rest of the men at the table got up and went to fill their plates with food.

Seth returned to the table a few minutes later, his plate packed to the brim with a bit of everything. There was toast, eggs, bacon, some sausage and there was even some fruit squeezed onto the porcelain white plate. He had just put the plate down and was just about to pull his chair out when he heard his phone ringing from inside of his pocket. He heard the familiar Bullet For My Valentine song echoing around the small area and knew that it was Corey ringing him. He pulled his phone out from his pocket and the caller ID confirmed his suspicions. "Hey." He greeted with a small smile tugging at his lips as he walked away from the table to get some privacy.

Dean rolled his eyes and picked up his knife and fork so that he could finally start eating his admittedly huge plate of food in front of him. He could feel Punk's eyes on him and after a few minutes he finally turned to look at the older man. "What?"

Punk looked a little taken aback from his band mate's tone. "I think I should be asking _you_ that."

Dean groaned before leaning in close the older man. He didn't want the rest of the band to hear the small bit of information he was willing to divulge to one of his closest friends. "Seth has a tattoo of the dude who was just calling him's name on his hip. That's weird right?"

Punk could see the jealously flaring up in his friend's intense blue eyes. "The guy that's covered in tatts and came to that party we had after Seth won?"

Dean pulled back. His face was still stern while he took a sip of his black, sugarless coffee. "Yeah. Him."

"You're a fucking idiot." Punk laughed at the lead guitarist's irrational thoughts. "He's into _you_ not some guy back home. Otherwise I doubt he would have let you fuck him."

Wade had his fork up to his mouth, ready to take a bite of the eggs that were sitting on the piece of cutlery, covered in tomato sauce. "Well there goes my appetite."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Fucking grow up asshole."

"Well at least _I _don't throw who I'm sleeping with in _your_ face." Wade countered. He lowered his fork back to his plate. He reached for his glass of orange juice and drained half of it before placing it back on the table. He turned to look at Antonio. "What time do we have sound check?"

"Whenever you guys are ready. We set everything up yesterday." Antonio responded nicely.

"I want to go to the gym this morning so can it be later?" Dean spoke up, taking a long drink from his coffee mug.

"Didn't you get a good enough work out last night?" Sami jibed. There was a huge grin on his face as he polished off the rest of his plate.

"My dick had a _great_ work out last night." Dean grinned, winking at the rhythm. "Can't say the same for the rest of my body though."

"Fucking slut." Punk muttered. There was a loud laugh that broke out across the table, all the men at the table laughed except for Roman who only let a smile grace his lips.

Their conversation dissolved when Punk saw Seth approaching the table. The young photographer sliding into his seat and taking a sip of his drink but ignoring his now lukewarm food. He had an unhappy look on his face that no doubt was due to the phone call he had just taken.

Dean looked at him in a caring, concerned way that made Punk almost fall off his chair in shock. There was something the older man was hiding and Punk was hoping the guitarist would tell him. "Everything alright?"

"Just stuff at home." Seth answered dismissively. "What is the plan for the day?"

"We were all going to go to the gym before we went to the sound check later on. Are you going to come?" Dean asked while draining the last of his coffee.

"It's been ages since I have been to the gym. I'm probably going to keel over after five minutes." Seth answered. He looked up at the guitarist and their brown and blue eyes met in an intense, silent conversation that made Seth have to break the contact and look away. Their own private moment was witnessed by glaring grey eyes that didn't appreciate the budding love they could see.

* * *

Seth glanced at the clock as the band filed inside their large penthouse apartment. It was just before one in the afternoon. He was a little surprised that they had spent so much time at the hotel's gym without even noticing. He had been far too concerned with his own workout and trying to impress Dean that he wasn't even thinking about the time. He knew he had gotten the attention of the lead guitarist more than once and that simple fact made his face curl into a huge grin, Corey's earlier words fluttering out of his mind at least for the moment.

He thought back to only a few hours earlier and the conversation he had had with his best friend. He had thought that Corey would have been happy with what had transpired the night before between himself and Dean but he was sorely disappointed. The entire conversation consisted of Corey lecturing him about the whole situation, his heavily tattooed friends beliefs and values not holding back throughout the ten minute conversation. Seth didn't know _what_ to make of Corey's actions and he definitely couldn't lie that it hurt when Corey had asked him in the most condescending tone possible, _"You do realize you're the other man in his relationship, right?"_

He felt a little deflated when he stepped into his shared room with Roman and pulled off his sweat soaked singlet, throwing the garment somewhere near his bag. He quickly pulled off his joggers before he strolled right into the bathroom and closed the door. He took a long, shaky breath while he stripped himself of his remaining clothing, the articles of clothing making their own messy pile on the white tiled floor. He reached into the large shower and turned the hot tap on first, the sound of the water falling reached his ears as he caught sight of himself in the bathroom mirror.

He could see the heavy bags under his eyes, his longish hair pulled back tightly but still looked messy and sweat drenched. He surveyed his reflection for a moment. There was a few scratches and marks across his body that made a smile creep across his lips from the memory of last night with Dean. The smile didn't last long once he remembered Corey's rant from barely a few hours ago.

He dropped his brown eyes from the mirror and reached into the shower, feeling the temperature of the water. He flinched a little as the hot water touched his skin. He quickly turned the cold water on and played with the two taps until it was the right temperature for him. He stepped into the larger than usual sized shower and pulled the glass door closed, his brown eyes closing as the warm water rolled over his tender muscles, an appreciative moan leaving his lips from the delicious sensation.

He bent down and reached for his fruity scented shampoo first, his ears not picking up the sound of the door squeaking open and closed. He opened his eyes and held out his palm to squeeze an adequate amount of the shampoo onto his hand. At the same time he bent down to put his shampoo bottle on the floor was the same time the shower door next to him opened. He gasped as the sudden coldness hit him, the difference in temperature only a few degrees but it made him flinch nonetheless. His brown eyes widened when he saw who was standing there with the door open in nothing but his birthday suit. "Dean! What are you doing?"

"I thought you might need someone to wash your back for you?" Dean smirked at him. He deliberately dragged his tongue along his bottom lip while he took in the sight of a naked, wet Seth Rollins.

"I'm perfectly capable of doing that myself." Seth countered quickly but still moved over enough to let the slightly larger man into the small space behind him. He could feel Dean behind him, the older man's body heat radiating across him and only intensifying when Dean's large hands touched his shoulders lightly. He let out a satisfied sigh as he melted back into Dean, his eyes almost closing while Dean's strong hands ran up and down his arms. "You can help me wash my hair if you want." He looked over his shoulder and grinned. He hoped the eagerness wasn't as visible as he thought it was while he placed his palm on top of his head, the shampoo sliding off and sitting on top of his hair.

"Glad to." Dean mumbled. His hands moving from Seth's arms to the top of his head where his long fingers began rubbing the shampoo into Seth's scalp. A soft moan left the younger man's throat and it instantly went straight to Dean's cock. There was nothing more he wanted right now then to slam Seth up against the wall and fuck him until the younger man saw stars. The rational side of his brain tried to reason that he needed _all_ his energy for tonight but that was hard to communicate to his cock. "Rinse." He ordered once he was done, his hands dropping.

Seth leaned under the shower spray, his eyes closing while the warm water washed away the shampoo through his hair. His brown eyes reopened and he looked over his shoulder at the older man. "Conditioner next."

Dean licked his lips as he watched Seth bend over in front of him, his ass pushing back so that it collided with Dean's half-hard cock. His hands instinctively grabbed onto Seth's slender hips and pulled him back hard so that the younger man's juicy ass was right up against him. He felt his own cock rapidly growing as it nestled in between the two golden ass cheeks. He rocked his hips forward, delighted when he heard a soft groan from Seth. "Look what sort of situation we have here Seth."

Seth moaned again and tried to stand up but found that Dean's large hand on the small of his back stopped him from doing anything other than stay bent over in the shower, one arm on the tiled wall, the older still grasping the conditioner bottle. He let out yet another desperate moan when he felt the head of Dean's cock rubbing against his tender ass hole. He pushed his hips back hard against the older man and was rewarded by a firm smack to his right ass cheek.

Dean groaned as he watched Seth's ass cheek wobble right in front of him. His hands squeezed at the firm muscle, long fingers making the cheeks wiggle right in front of him. He pushed his hips in further against the younger man's body, the heat radiating off Seth's most sensitive area making Dean's cock throb harder. "What do you want Seth?"

"I don't fuck without a condom." Seth answered simply. He lifted his head to look over at Dean who looked a little upset at the words.

"There are other things I can do to make you scream without using my dick." Dean responded. Without another warning, he stepped back a little bit and spread Seth's ass cheeks apart and pushed two wet fingers from his right hand inside of Seth's already twitching ass hole. He smirked when Seth eagerly pushed his ass back onto his long, thin fingers.

Seth moaned loudly as he felt Dean's fingers plunge in and out of him, the long digits curling and stretching inside of his tight walls. Dean's fingers felt amazing inside of him. He pushed his hips back again, letting out another loud moan. He dropped the conditioner bottle in the shower and used both hands to hold him up on the wet tiles while he pushed his hips back against the invading digits, eager for more of those talented fingers. His moans picked up in volume when he felt Dean's fingers curl in a 'come hither' motion that made his toes curl and his eyes shut from the intense pleasure. "Dean!" He panted loudly, not caring that the rest of the band could probably hear his whorish moans.

Dean smirked. Even though he couldn't see Seth's face while he rocked his fingers in and out, he knew the younger man's eyes would be closed, his pretty face screwed up in absolute pleasure. He could see Seth's head was dropped forward, his shoulders hunched while he just took it. He didn't hesitate to show Seth more of his bedroom talents and in an instant, he was down on his knees behind the younger man. He licked his lips as he watched his fingers move in and out of Seth, the hole widening and tightening with each movement.

He pulled his fingers completely out for a moment and looked at the stretched, pink hole. He leaned forward and blew a breath of air onto the sensitive hole, his smirk changing into a grin as he watched Seth's body shake and shudder while the soft, needy moans left the younger man's throat. His hands grabbed hard onto Seth's rounded ass cheeks and squeezed tightly, spreading apart the tanned globes at the same time he leaned forward with his mouth. The first touch of Dean's tongue to Seth's puckered entrance made both men let out identical moans of pleasure.

Dean didn't hesitate long though and after a few tentative licks across the sensitive area, he plunged his tongue right into the heat. He wished he could have seen Seth's face at that moment. He knew Seth's face would be flushed with arousal, his brown eyes wide while Dean moved his tongue in and out. He let out a moan of his own as he curled his tongue around inside of Seth's tight, wet walls, the taste on his tongue making his cock impossibly harder. He could hear Seth moaning from above him while he moved his tongue in and out of Seth's delicious ass.

He moved his right hand back up again and pushed two fingers in alongside his tongue, the long digits pushing in further and harder than his tongue. He pulled his tongue out and concentrated on licking around the rim while he pushed in a third finger. He hadn't really done this as much with men but he knew he was definitely skilled at it. He reached around with his other hand and wrapped it around Seth's cock, the thick organ warm and throbbing with arousal. He was going to give Seth the best orgasm the younger man had ever had.

Seth's mind was swimming with desire and arousal as he felt Dean pump his cock in the same time as his fingers in and out of him. And then there was his tongue. The older man's tongue felt fantastic as it teased against his sensitive hole. His moans of the lead guitarist's name were growing louder and louder the closer that Dean worked him towards his orgasm but he didn't care. He only focused on the wonderful sensations of Dean's tongue and hands. He could feel his stomach clenching hard and he knew that it wasn't going to be long until he was letting go.

His moans reached a whole new volume when he felt Dean's fingers prod at his prostate, the tips of the long digits rubbing hard at it at the same time Dean's hand squeezed tightly around his cock. His eyes slowly closed, his body on the verge now. "I'm gonna...Dean..." He panted, trying to give the older man some sort of warning as his hips pushed forward into the warm hand that was squeezing his cock but then pushed back against the three fingers and tongue that were pleasuring his ass. The arousal got too much and only a few more squeezes and thrusts of fingers later, Seth was coming hard, his cock throbbing hard in Dean's hand while he spurted his load against the white tiled wall, Dean's name a permanent fixture on his lips as he came.

Dean pulled his hands and tongue away from Seth's body before he stood up. His own cock was throbbing hard, the thick organ standing up straight against his flat stomach. He loosely wrapped his hand around his cock and started pumping, little moans leaving his lips while his blue eyes slid closed.

Seth stood up and turned around, his mouth dropping open as he watched Dean Ambrose masturbate right in front of him. He immediately got down on his knees and smacked away the older man's hands. He looked up and saw those blue eyes looking down at his desperately while he wrapped his hand around Dean's cock. He winked up at the older man before he moved his mouth forward, his tongue reaching out and licking across the sensitive head, the first few beads of precum sitting on his tongue while he wrapped his lips around the cock head and sucked hard.

Dean's hand reached down and tangled deep in Seth's hair, forcing his cock all the way down the younger man's throat. He knew he wasn't going to last long and he wanted to at least make the most of it. He glanced down and saw Seth's brown eyes looking up at him in a lustful way. He wished he had his camera with him right now cause Seth with a mouth full of his cock was probably the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. He slowly started to rock his hips back and forth, testing what Seth could take, a huge grin appearing on his face when he thrust in roughly and the younger man moaned.

His hips started to move a little bit harder, a little bit faster in and out of Seth's mouth. He moaned Seth's name softly at the same time the younger man's mouth sucked in hard, his cheeks creating a tight vacuum around his throbbing cock that only made his stomach churn with anticipation and his balls squeeze up against his body. He was already so turned on from the orgasm he gave Seth that there was no way he would last long at all. Especially not if Seth kept sucking him in harder and tighter every time he thrust into his warm, wet mouth.

"Seth." He panted, forcing his hips as far down the young photographer's throat as he possibly could. He moaned again when he felt one of Seth's nimble hands reach up and squeeze his balls. He was a goner now. He pulled Seth's head as close to his as he possibly could and pushed his hips as far down the younger man's throat as he could, his cock twitching and throbbing while his stomach clenched hard, his balls drew up and he shot his load inside of Seth's willing mouth. He thrust his hips back and forth a few times before releasing the grip he had on Seth's hair.

Seth stood up after a moment, the bitter taste of Dean's cum dripping down the back of his throat while he grabbed his conditioner bottle. He looked over his shoulder at the guitarist and grinned. "Are you going to finish washing my hair now?"

**TBC**

**A/N:** this chapter actually wasn't going to have any sort of sex in it but then my perverted brain just decided to write it in haha thanks to everyone for reading/reviewing. GatesVengeance x


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:**

**Rating:** M

**Disclaimer: **I do not know any of the workers of the WWE personally nor am I affiliated with them in any way. This story is a work of fiction and I make no profit whatsoever from it.

Seth was frantically pacing around the backstage area of the arena. Tonight was their last night in Las Vegas before they moved on to play their next show in Phoenix. He could feel his nerves radiating through him as he walked quickly towards where the band was getting dressed and ready. He could hear the warm up band playing and the crowd singing along with whoever the local band was. He had taken a few photos of the warm up band as he did with every show but he didn't really pay attention to their lyrics or music. Not when his favourite band was warming up just down the corridor.

He stopped once he reached the band's dressing room, admiring himself in one of the mirrors that was just outside. He was wearing his one size too small Justice World Tour shirt with a pair of tight, skinny leg jeans, black converse and his beloved Justice belt buckle. His hair was pulled back into a low bun underneath a black snap back hat. He smirked while he readjusted his camera that was around his neck. He was living his ultimate dream right now.

He reached for the door handle and twisted the knob hard, pushing the heavy white door open before stepping inside. He glanced around at all five band members, each of them were in their own zone for their warm up rituals. Seth let the door close quietly before he moved over to where one of the tables was pushed hard up against the wall. He leaned against it and turned on his camera, pressing the 'view' button on the expensive device and smiled as he looked through some of the photos of the warm up band he had taken.

"Were they any good out there?" Seth looked up when he heard Wade's deep voice. The larger man was standing in front of him, drumsticks in his hands while he looked at Seth.

"Yeah they were pretty good actually. The crowd seemed into them again." Seth answered with a smile. He felt his nerves skyrocket when Wade sat to the left of him on the unsteady table.

"Did you get many photos of them?" Wade asked calmly. He noticed that Seth seemed a little nervous but he had no idea why. "Can you show me?"

Seth tilted the expensive camera towards the much taller drummer. He clicked through some of the photos until there was no more left of the band. He kept clicking to the left and showed Wade some of the photos of Justice from their show the night before. He looked to the left when Wade let out a noise of appreciation.

"I quite like photography myself and there isn't many photographer's that I actually like." Wade started, his booming English accent making Seth's stomach start to drop. "But your photos are excellent. You have a great skill Seth."

Seth's cheeks flushed red instantly at the compliment. "T-Thank you."

"What did you say to him to get him to blush like _that_?" Punk's voice laughed across the room. He still had one ear bud in, the volume on his iPod turned up to the maximum level while he did his warm up exercises.

"I just said he was a great photographer." Wade shrugged, standing up and beginning to tap out the drum beat to one of their songs on the table he was just sitting on.

"Well at least we know Ambrose isn't the only one that can make him blush like that." Punk sniggered. He looked over at the lead guitarist but was a little deflated when he saw that the older man hadn't even noticed.

"Will you shut up? I'm trying to tune my guitar!" Dean snapped at the singer. He had his ears close to his guitar, one hand playing with the tuning pegs while the other plucked at each string individually.

Seth smiled as he looked at the guitarist. They had had many sneaky little kisses and gropes since yesterday but none had escalated any further. He wanted it to though and he was hoping that tonight after the show, he would get what he wanted. He watched the way that Dean finished tuning his guitar before then moving onto playing the smallest of riffs all the way up the fretboard that would have sounded absolutely amazing if it was plugged into an amplifier. There was just something breathtaking about watching Dean play his guitar that just made Seth stop whatever he was doing to watch the older man play.

Punk felt his stomach drop as he watched Seth. The young photographer's face was almost glowing as he watched Dean play on his guitar. Punk only felt sicker in the pit of his stomach as he watched Dean turn around and shoot the younger man a cheeky grin before winking at him. Over the years he had seen Dean go through many sexual partners and a girlfriend, but for some reason Seth was the only one who had him concerned. He knew he shouldn't be _that_ upset, after all he had had his chance with Dean Ambrose. His time had come and gone before he could even take a breath. But this budding relationship he was watching grow with his own two eyes hurt him more than anything else.

Punk was so wrapped up in his own thoughts that he missed Roman death glaring both Seth and Dean while he warmed up on his Bass.

A few minutes later, Ken, their tour manager, strolled through the door with a large grin on his face. "The warm up band is finished and they are just setting up the stage. You guys are on in ten. Let's move to the curtain boys!" He ordered, holding the door open while the band and Seth filed out and made their way towards the black curtain that separated them from their adoring fans.

Once they had reached the curtain, Ken turned to Seth with a large grin on his crooked teeth. "Get down there in about five minutes Seth." He clapped the young man on his shoulders. "Oh, and great photos so far!"

"Thanks sir." Seth said quietly. His smile growing just that little bit more. Ken clapped him one last time around his shoulders before moving away.

Seth stepped up close to the black curtain that separated the band from the crowd. He poked his head around the corner and took a look at the crowd. He could hear them chanting "Justice" over and over again while the huge mass of people moved back and forth, bodies getting shoved hard up against the guard rail. The crowd that were here last night were rowdy enough but this crowd looked like they were definitely going to top them in those stakes.

He glanced down at his watch and noted the time. It was just about time for him to start getting into position. He pulled his head away from the black curtain that felt like it separated two completely different worlds and turned back to look at the band. They were in their usual pre-concert huddle, fists all bumped in together while Punk said the same words of encouragement over and over again. No matter how many times he'd seen it already, the scene always managed to excite him even more. He felt his heart beat harder against his chest and his nerves start to swell each and every time.

He almost wished Corey was here with him to see this. He knew his slightly older best friend would love to see it. A sudden wave of hurt struck him as he thought about his best friend. He hadn't spoken to the other man since Corey had lectured him about his night with Dean and while it had only been just over a day since they spoke, the fact that they weren't texting or calling each other every hour was strange indeed. Seth tried to not let the hurt show but knew it was only a matter of time before it got all too much for him. Their fights never lasted this long.

Seth looked up when he heard the band break away from each other. He didn't say anything, merely smiling before sliding off down to the other side of curtain and taking his position right in front of the large mosh pit. The rest of the band had been a little off with him since their first night in Las Vegas. He definitely knew why but whenever he would ask Dean about it, the lead guitarist would get a little defensive himself and often retaliated with the question, _"Do you regret it or something?"_

He brushed those negative thoughts to the back of his mind as the lights shut off and a deafening scream echoed around the arena. He turned his camera on at the exact same time the light switched on and the band were standing on stage ready to go as another deafeningly loud scream echoed. Wade smacked the drum sticks together four times before they launched into the the instrumental beginning of 'Shield'. Seth held the camera up to his face and began snapping photo after photo. He was going to focus on the job he'd won the chance to be able to do, not anything else.

* * *

It had been a few hours since the show had finished and they had all returned to their penthouse apartment for their last night in the bright city. They had waited backstage for maybe twenty minutes before they made the move to try and get into the cars while the roadies packed up all their equipment. Seth had been quiet during the ride in the large black limo, his eyes focused on the photos he had taken that evening and definitely not on the set of icy blues that refused to stop looking at him. He could feel them burning through his entire being but wouldn't look up and meet them.

Once they had arrived back at the hotel, Seth went straight into his shared room and quickly changed into a pair of stretchy gym shorts, his tight jeans being thrown elsewhere in the room as well as his shoes and socks. He heard Roman shuffling in not long after him and out of the corner of his eye, he watched the bassist head into the bathroom, the white door closing with a sharp snap. He opened up his backpack and pulled out his laptop before he headed back out towards the large living room. Roman didn't stay up very late after each show and Seth didn't want to disturb the slightly older man.

He walked quickly towards the living room, his bare feet making only the smallest amount of noise on the carpeted floors. He flicked the light for the living room on before he moved towards the plush leather couch. He let himself drop ass first onto the comfortable couch before opening up his laptop and turning it on. He barely had to wait a few minutes before his computer was on and ready to go. He had just plugged his expensive camera into his laptop when he saw someone approaching him.

He looked to his right and almost stopped breathing for a moment. Dean was standing in front of him in nothing but a pair of light blue satin boxer shorts, his strong arms folded tightly across his broad, muscular chest. He felt his cheeks colour slightly as he took in the Adonis of a man that was looking down at him. "Hey."

One of Dean's eyebrows cocked up at the casual response he had just received from the young photographer. "What's wrong? You've been acting strange all night."

Seth looked up into those seemingly never ending icy blue pools and suddenly felt like an asshole. "I've just been in work mode all night." He responded casually with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Bullshit." Dean countered. A smirk grew on his lips when he saw Seth's eyes widen slightly. "Tell me what's wrong."

"Like you care anyway." Seth answered quickly. He hadn't even realized what he'd said until the words had left his mouth.

"How can you even say something like that?" Dean snapped. "After all the time and energy I spent trying to get you here, you think you can turn around and say shit like that to me? Tell me what's wrong."

Seth turned away from Dean. The intensity of the older man's words were striking him in a way that made him feel oddly self conscious. "Nothing." He said quietly after a moment. He started to click through the photos he had taken only a few hours ago. "I have work to do."

"We're gonna be on a bus for hours tomorrow. You can do it then." Dean responded. He watched as Seth continued clicking and dragging the new photos into the newly created folder on his desktop. He reached forward and pushed the laptop lid closed, Seth's hands just moving out of the way in time. He grabbed the device from the slightly appalled looking young man and moved to sit it on the glass coffee table next to the young man's expensive camera. "Are you acting weird cause of that phone call you took yesterday?"

Seth shifted uncomfortably on the expensive leather couch. He shuffled over just a bit to allow Dean to sit next to him. "It doesn't matter."

Dean watched the young man carefully. Even though they hadn't spent _that_ much time together, he was starting to notice certain mannerisms about the young man. "Seth. Just tell me what's wrong."

Seth shifted uncomfortably next to Dean again. He didn't really want to tell Dean what had him so upset but felt that he didn't exactly have a choice. "I told Corey what happened between us the other night and instead of, I dunno, being excited or something, he was just this huge jerk that lectured me about doing something wrong." He shrugged his shoulders casually, not wanting to look up at the older man for fear of what he would find in those light blue eyes. "When I told him that we kissed, he was almost as excited and happy as I was. The things he said to me yesterday though, it fucking hurt man."

Dean felt bad for the young photographer sitting next to him. He moved a little closer and wrapped an arm around his shoulders, pulling the slender body in tight to his. He wasn't exactly the best person to dish out comfort, his own fucked up emotions often getting the better of him, but he did at least _try_ on occasion to help people he cared about and Seth was fast becoming one of those select few. "What did he say to you Seth?"

"He just told me that I was a home wrecker and all this other horrible stuff. I tried to get in and tell him that that was not the case but he refused to listen." Seth let out a sigh. He finally turned to look at the guitarist. He felt his breath catch in his chest as their eyes finally met, brown on blue. There was an unspoken conversation that passed through them that spoke words no man was ready or willing to say yet. Seth had to turn away to make sure he didn't get too caught up in those eyes. "We haven't spoken since the fight which is weird cause I am literally _always_ texting him."

Dean's eyebrow cocked up to the side once more. "Considering you guys are supposed to be so close that you have each others names tattooed on you, he doesn't sound very friendly."

Seth shrugged again. "I dunno man. He gets funny sometimes for no reason. We've just never fought for this long." He paused for a moment, trying to carefully plan his next set of words. "The rest of the band has been a little off with me too."

Dean's brow furrowed. He hadn't noticed _any_ member of the band being a little strange towards Seth but then again, he couldn't have eyes on the photographer at every single moment despite how much he wanted to. "What do you mean?"

"I don't want to cause any problems. Maybe I was just imagining things." Seth answered. He let out a short, humorless laugh in the brief pause. "This is beyond weird that I am talking to _you_ about this when the problem is that I talked about _you_ to someone else and they didn't approve."

Dean nodded. He truthfully didn't know what to say. He felt a little odd being thrown into this sort of situation at such a rushed pace. He barely counted Seth as a friend yet, let alone someone that he could consider _caring_ about. But there was something about Seth Rollins that made him want to _care_ about the young photographer. He wouldn't have wasted two years pining over the young man if he didn't. He glanced over at Seth, a smile creeping across his lips as he talked about something Dean wasn't listening to.

His smile grew as he leaned across abruptly and pressed their lips together in a short, closed mouth kiss. He heard Seth's surprised gasp while his eyes slid closed and he forced his tongue into the young man's warm mouth, his hands reaching down and pulling Seth on top of him so the photographer was straddling his lap. His hands shifted to grab at Seth's round ass once he had gotten Seth where he wanted him. He groaned at the first touch of their tongues meeting that night, the two thick muscles curling around each other in Seth's mouth. The erotic action making both men moan softly into the kiss.

Seth's brown eyes slid closed the instant Dean's tongue pressed into his mouth, his hands reaching out and grabbing at whatever part of the guitarist they could get. One wrapped around the back of Dean's head, curling through the hair and pulling their faces closer together, their mouths morphing and molding into one while he pushed his hips closer and tighter to Dean's strong body. He could feel Dean's large hands groping his ass and it only made him want to press his body in harder, grind his hips closer. His other hand grabbed at Dean's shoulder, his fingers trying to grab at the muscle it found while their kiss intensified.

Dean groaned through the kiss. There was something so sweet about kissing Seth that he knew he would never tire of. The innocent taste on the young man's tongue always had him going back for more. He tilted his head to the side slightly and forced his tongue deeper into that delicious mouth, a smirk growing on his lips as he felt Seth kiss back with such intensity and desire that he had to pull back and take a breath for a moment. His blue eyes fluttered open to meet the set of brown eyes staring back at him. His hands squeezed tighter at Seth's ass, pulling their bodies impossibly closer together. "Seth."

Seth's lips twitched into a grin as looked down at the man he was straddling. "Is there something you want _Dean_?"

"You know what I want." Dean groaned softly.

"I'm not sure I do. You may have to tell me." Seth grinned.

"I want to fuck you Seth." Dean answered immediately. He pushed his hips up and Seth gasped when he felt the thick cock pressing into him. "And I think you want that too."

"Maybe." Seth responded coyly. He reached out and ran his hand across the older man's face, a huge grin appearing on his face when he watched Dean's tongue poke out of his mouth and lick at his fingers. "Do you have anything?"

Dean stopped licking at Seth's fingers for a moment to answer the question. "I do in my room."

Seth leaned forward to Dean's ear. "Go get it and you get what you want."

Dean grinned. He quickly lifted Seth up off his lap and put him down on the couch next to him before he got up and headed to his room in a quick, quiet stride. He approached the door as noiselessly as he could even though he knew the lead singer would still be awake. He opened the door and peered inside, his suspicions confirmed when he saw Punk looking over at him with the strangest look on his handsome face.

"What the fuck are you doing?" The singer almost laughed at the other man.

"Just had to grab something." Dean answered. He dropped the gaze from the older man and immediately went to his bag. He could feel the eyes of his singer looking over him while he rummaged through his luggage.

Punk tried to look over and see just what Dean was grabbing. A smirk grew on his lips even though his stomach dropped when he saw the bright blue foil packet and small bottle of lube in the palm of the guitarists' hand. "Oh, I see now."

Dean stood up and winked at the lead singer, the simple action speaking louder than any words.

"Roman's going to kill you if he catches you." Punk pointed out. He tried not to lick him lips while he looked Dean's body up and down.

"He's not going to catch us. I'll keep him quiet." Dean winked again. "Night man."

Punk didn't say anything, merely rolled his eyes and settled himself back into his bed as he watched the lead guitarist leave their shared bedroom.

Dean walked as quietly back to Seth as he did when he left the young man. As he approached the couch, he was pleasantly surprised to find that Seth was already naked, his bare ass sitting on the expensive leather while he stroked his cock. He let out the softest of groans while he pulled off his own boxer shorts, the satin briefs pooling at his ankles before he kicked them away. He wrapped his own hand around his cock and stroked himself a few times before dropping down onto the couch next to Seth.

He moved the condom packet up to his lips, ready to rip it open when Seth snatched it away from him. He couldn't help the low growl that left his lips when he watched Seth rip the packet open with his teeth. And he certainly couldn't stop the groan as he watched the latex slide into Seth's mouth before that very talented mouth slid down his cock. His hand grabbed the back of Seth's head and pushed it down, holding that tight suction around his condom covered cock for just a little bit longer before he finally let up.

Seth wiped his mouth with the back of his hand before he moved to straddle Dean's lap once more. He grabbed the lube bottle from the older man's hand and squeezed a tiny bit onto his fingers before running them across his puckered hole. He let out a soft moan as he rubbed the tips of his digits up and down a few times before finally pushing the tip of the first one inside of himself. It had been a while since he had done this to himself but he knew Dean must have been enjoying the show because he felt the guitarists hands on his hips, the calloused tips of his long fingers grabbing at his pointed hips.

Dean squeezed those hips tightly as he tried to peer around Seth. If he couldn't feel that tight heat on his own fingers, he wanted to at least see it. He was a little disappointed when he could only see the back of Seth's hand, the repetitive motions making his cock strain hard inside of his latex prison. He heard Seth let out another soft gasp and he knew the young man had just added another finger. His hands squeezed harder around the pointed hips as he watched Seth pleasure himself, the photographer's face contorting and changing with every pleasurable stroke of his own fingers inside of his tight walls.

Dean couldn't take much more of this. "Please tell me you're stretched enough. I don't know how much longer I can last just watching you."

Seth smirked. "Yeah I guess I am. I might be a little tighter than last time though."

Dean growled again. The promise sent shots of arousal right to his almost painfully hard erection. "Get on my dick now."

Seth pulled his fingers out and reached behind him to grab a hold of Dean's dick. His fingers squeezed around the base of the cock as he guided it towards his own ass, the swollen head pressing hard against his puckered entrance within moments. His other hand grabbed desperately at Dean's shoulder, fingers curling around the muscle it found there while he slid his ass down Dean's fat cock. He couldn't help the soft moan that left his throat as he seated himself fully on Dean. Dean was so big and thick that it just felt so good.

His other hand dropped and moved it up to grab at Dean's other shoulder. He looked down into those blue eyes while he started rocking his hips back and forth, adjusting his ass to the sensation of being filled so completely. He leaned forward and smacked their lips together in a hard, passion filled kiss at the same time he started to lift his hips up and down. His lips parted the instant Dean's tongue traced across his lip, their tongues and teeth meeting while their bodies started to smack together.

He broke the kiss they were sharing to start moving his ass up and down, slowly at first but in no time at all he was into a hard rhythm of fast up, fast down. He didn't care that the sound of their skin smacking against each other could probably be heard by the rest of the band. All he was concentrating on was his ass moving up and down Dean's cock. Fast up, hard down. Up and down. Up. Down. Up. Down. His fingers tightened around the firm muscle in Dean's shoulders as he stepped up his movements even more.

Dean wanted to groan, make some sort of loud noise while Seth rode him hard and fast, their bodies smacking hard and harder against each other but he found he couldn't. His heart was already racing from having sex in such an easily accessible place that he didn't think he could make it worse. He leaned forward and pressed his and Seth's lips together in a messy kiss that consisted of mostly teeth and tongue while Seth continued bouncing up and down on his cock.

The sound of their skin connecting time and time again only made his stomach clench harder and his balls tighten. Seth already had him close before he had even slid down his cock. But now, being pressed hard against the leather couch with Seth's ass squeezing him as it moved up and down his erection was just catapulting him closer and closer to the edge. He pulled away from the kiss and rested his forehead against the younger man's. His blue eyes fluttered open slowly, his hands squeezing and pulling those hips harder up and down his cock before he was met with the alluring brown eyes of the younger man.

Something passed between their eyes that actually terrified Dean. The look tugged at his heartstrings and made every part of him feel like it was on fire. He could see the exact same feelings presented to him in the brown eyes that stared back. He had to drop his gaze and he did. He pressed his face into Seth's neck, his lips, tongue and teeth making their way across the thick column at the same time he moved his hand up and wrapped it around Seth's throbbing cock.

Seth let out what he thought was a soft moan as he felt Dean's warm, thick hand curl around his leaking cock. His pace faltered for a moment until he got back into his rhythm. Hard up, fast down. Up and down. Over and over again. His stomach was already doing back flips and he knew it wouldn't be long until it was all over for him. His hips continued bouncing up and down, the skin smacking harder and faster together as he rode Dean towards their own orgasms.

"I'm close Dean." He panted into the older man's ear.

"So am I." Dean breathed onto his skin. The tingle of his hot breath making goosebumps grow everywhere on his hot, sweaty skin. "Ride me hard til we both cum."

Seth obliged the request. His eyes slid shut and he sat back a little bit, creating some sort of distance between the two men. His hands slid down from the muscular shoulders, instead grabbing at Dean's defined chest, fingers curling into the older man's pectorals while his hips bounced up and down with more intensity each time. Dean's hand was pumping his cock at the same pace while the other still grabbed his hip tighter and tighter. His eyes locked onto Dean's face, watching the way his face changed but his eyes remained closed.

He could feel his balls tightening from underneath him, his cock starting to throb harder with each stroke and his stomach was flexing hard. He was so damn close to cumming right now and when Dean's eyes finally reopened, he lost it all. He saw something in those eyes that just made him come undone. His hands grabbed hard at the older man and he threw his head back while he let go, his cum shooting up his cock and spurting onto both his and Dean's stomachs, the older man's name a whisper on his lips as he tried to remain quiet through one of his most intense orgasms.

Dean was not far behind him. The look they shared definitely sped up his own impending release and only a few sharp thrusts upwards later, he was shooting his own load deep inside of the younger man. He grabbed hard at Seth's hips while his own thrusts went robotic and that tight ass sucked the cum right up his cock. He barely breathed out Seth's name as he came, the sensation almost a little too much. He rode out his orgasm with a few extra thrusts before slowly coming to a stop.

He opened his eyes and looked up at Seth who was looking right back at him. "Seth." He breathed out with a smile on his lips.

Seth merely returned the smile before sliding up and off the older man's body. He bent down and pulled on his gym shorts but not putting his shirt back on. He walked into the kitchen and grabbed some paper towel that was sitting next to the sink, wiping his cum off his own body before handing some to the older man who wiped his own body down. He watched Dean stand up off the couch, his strong, muscular body had a slight sheen of sweat across it. He found he had to bite his lip as he watched the older man pull the condom off of his cock and tie it up before walking towards the kitchen still completely naked to discard the item.

Dean returned a few minutes later and grinned at the fact that Seth still looked so turned on. It made him want to walk over and press his lips right up against the younger man's but something stopped him. He knew why but he wasn't about ready to say it out loud. He pulled on his discarded boxer shorts before he spoke. "We should probably get to bed."

Seth nodded, suddenly feeling a little awkward. He bent down to pick up his discarded shirt before grabbing his laptop and camera. "Goodnight Dean." He spoke, quickly leaving the area and heading towards his own room.

Dean slowly trudged back up to his own room after he got rid of the empty condom packet and grabbed the small bottle of lube he'd brought down. He didn't bother to be so quiet this time as he made his way up the short flight of stairs. He pushed the door open, not surprised to see that Punk was still awake. The lead singer often had trouble winding down after a show and rarely slept the night. He closed the door before dropping the lube into his bag. He crawled into his own bed and dropped down onto the cool sheets. He could feel Punk's eyes on him and after a moment he finally looked up at him. "What?"

"For someone who just got laid you seem a little upset." Punk commented. Dean let out a snort but didn't respond. "What the fuck happened?"

Dean shrugged. "Maybe it was a bad idea to have him come on the tour with us." He paused for a moment. "Or maybe it was a bad idea to stick my dick in him cause now there is all these weird feelings."

"Weird feelings?" Punk's heart beat sped up at those words. He knew _any_ chance of him and Dean was long gone now.

Dean moved to sprawl out on his back. "It's weird. I've never felt so connected to someone in such a short space of time in my life. Even with AJ, I never felt this overwhelming urge to just be with her whereas with Seth, I do. It's hard to explain man. Something is so different between me and him."

Punk found he had to swallow the lump in his throat. Dean didn't even need to finish to know what the younger man was trying to tell him. "What do you want to do about it?"

Dean shrugged his shoulders. "I dunno man. I'm only going to break his heart. Maybe I should pull back?"

"You're past that point dude." Punk said sharply. "And besides, you don't even know _how_ you'll be with him. Just cause you and AJ have a fucked up relationship doesn't mean that you and Seth will."

"I need to break up with AJ." Dean said suddenly. "Me and her have been done since the moment we first kissed."

"When are you going to do it?" Punk pressed.

"Maybe after the tour or something." Dean shrugged again. "But that doesn't mean I'm ready for anything with Seth."

Punk scoffed. "So you're going to lead him on for another four months before you _maybe_ give you and him a chance? You're a fucking asshole if that is actually your plan."

Dean threw his hands up in exasperation. "Well I don't know what the fuck else to do! I've only ever been AJ's boyfriend and let's face it, I suck pretty hard at that. I don't want to hurt him man."

"You're going to hurt him if you don't invest in something with him though." Punk responded. He watched Dean roll his eyes. "Don't fucking roll your eyes at me. Everyone deserves to be happy and I'm trying to help you be happy. But if you don't want that help, then that's your damn choice."

Dean rolled over so that he was facing away from the singer. "Goodnight."

"Fuck you Ambrose." Punk shot back, rolling away from the guitarist.

Dean stared at the wall for what felt like hours before he finally fell asleep. There had been so many thoughts on his mind that made him uneasy. He knew Punk was right. He knew what he had to do to not hurt Seth but it was the actual act that made him feel nervous beyond belief. He knew from the moment he met Seth that something more would happen between them, he just didn't think it would happen so soon or make him feel so strongly towards the young man.

Once he finally did fall asleep, his dreams were all about Seth.

**TBC**

**A/N:** those pesky feelings make things so tricky for poor old Dean. Thanks to everyone for reading/reviewing. GatesVengeance x


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11:**

**Rating:** M

**Disclaimer: **I do not know any of the workers of the WWE personally nor am I affiliated with them in any way. This story is a work of fiction and I make no profit whatsoever from it.

The tour had been going for almost a month now and in that short time, Seth and Justice had been to most of the states across their home country. There had been barely any days off and all the constant travel had left Seth far more exhausted than he thought he would be. Every morning after every show, he spent his time editing the photos he had taken from the shows before uploading them to his own personal website he had designed just for the tour. The odd tension that was there when they were in Vegas had thankfully dispersed but the same couldn't be said about his current state of friendship with Corey.

He had spoken to Corey twice in the few weeks since their argument back over the phone back in Vegas. Seth tried to not let it bother him but every time he tried to reach out and contact his best friend, he was given the cold shoulder, often ignored until he gave up. Seth didn't really know why his friend was being so rude towards him. It wasn't as if Corey would have been able to do what he was doing right now anyway. Corey wasn't a photographer, he was a tattoo artist. He didn't think his slightly older best friend was jealous but all signs seemed to point that way.

He tried to push those thoughts to the side of his brain as he tried to focus on editing his photos on his laptop. They were all currently on the bus on their way to Des Moines, the capital city of his home state of Iowa. He was a little upset that they weren't going to Davenport but his family were making the two hour drive up just to spend a few hours with him. It made a small smile grow across his lips as he thought about seeing his family. It had been way too long since he'd seen them.

He was ripped away from his thoughts when he heard his phone ringing. The Bullet For My Valentine song that roared throughout the small space made it dead obvious as to who it was. His heart was beating as he picked up his phone, sliding his finger across the 'answer' button. "Hello?"

"Hey Seth." Corey's voice spoke softly down the line. Seth could tell the young man was upset and while he knew he should feel upset, he really didn't. "When are you getting to Des Moines?"

Seth shrugged despite the fact that he knew the older man couldn't see him. "I don't know. Maybe in an hour or so. Why?"

"I'm here in Davenport." Corey answered simply. "I was hoping I might be able to see you before the show."

"I don't think I'll have time. I'm meeting up with my parents and sister before the show tonight." Seth replied.

"Surely you can squeeze me in?" Corey's voice sounded almost desperate.

"The last time you rang me you were the biggest jerk I've ever met. What makes you think I want to see you when you haven't even attempted to apologize?" Seth snapped down the line. He was aware of the fact that the few band members that were near him in the living room area were watching him but he disregarded that, focusing instead on the conversation at hand. "You're supposed to be my friend Corey, my best friend, not my enemy."

"I was trying to protect you Seth. I didn't want to see you hurt! I've seen it before and I didn't want to see it again." Corey said quickly down the line. "That Ambrose guy is only going to break your heart. He only wants one thing from you."

"You don't know a damn thing about him!" Seth snapped back instantly.

There was a tense thirty seconds of silence on the line that had Seth almost ready to hang up the phone before he heard the voice of the other man. "Let me see you Seth, please."

Seth felt his resolve crumbling. "We get to the arena at around five. You will have five minutes then. Bye."

He hung up the phone, not bothering to hear what the other man would say. He put his phone down next to him with a heavy sigh. He was currently sitting at the small dining table, his laptop perched on the small space with his bottle of water barely fitting on the laminated surface. He lifted his gaze when he saw Punk slide into the seat across from him.

"Is everything alright?" Punk asked cautiously. He always had a small smirk on his lips whenever he spoke.

"Not really." Seth answered simply. He dropped his gaze away from the attractive lead singer's and instead focused back on the photos he was supposed to be editing.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Punk pressed.

Seth looked up curiously at the lead singer. He could tell that the older man was genuinely concerned about him otherwise he would never have asked. "Uh, not really."

Punk slid out of the booth and stood up. "Well if you ever do, just come find me."

Seth nodded, not really sure of what to say. He turned his attention back towards his computer and tried to refocus on what he had been trying to do for hours now. He couldn't shake the anxious feeling of what might happen later on in the day when he met up with Corey. He reached for his bottle of water, draining half of it before finally finishing editing the last of his photos.

* * *

A few hours later and they were rolling into Des Moines, Iowa, the bus coming to a stop at the largest hotel in the city. Seth was so excited about being in his home state that the energy was practically radiating off of him. The bus finally stopped and Seth was first off the bus, running down the stairs with his bags in tow, a large grin on his face as he walked to the side of the bus and took in the sights of the city. He mused that it hadn't changed much in the short time he'd been away.

He turned around to see the rest of the band slowly descending the stairs. He couldn't help the almost ear to ear grin he had on his face from being in his home state. He walked behind the rest of the band as they made their way inside of the hotel, the telltale sounds of Ken following behind them while they walked through the glass revolving doors. He stopped in front of them with a large grin on his tired looking face.

"Okay guys, so I've got another apartment for tonight for you six and the rest of us will be in the other six rooms on the same floor." Ken said while still trying to get his breath. He wasn't as fit as he once was but he still _tried_ to keep in shape. "I'll go check us all in."

Punk turned around from the front of the group and looked over all of them. "Okay so who wants to room with who?"

"I'll room with Wade." Roman answered immediately. His gaze was staring at the ground and it didn't seem as though he was going to look up anytime soon.

Dean decided to chance his luck. "I'll room with Seth."

Roman looked up and rolled his eyes at the guitarists suggestion but didn't say anything. It would make him a hypocrite if he was to speak out on such things and he didn't really want to draw attention to himself. He'd seen with his own two eyes the way that the lead guitarists and photographer's friendship started to get closer and grow into something else, something more. He thought about Antonio's words. "_Leave him alone and let him be as happy as you and Kaitlyn are."_ He would let whatever was between the two of them run its course. "Yeah whatever."

Punk was beyond shocked that the large Samoan bassist had agreed to such sleeping arrangements. If he was honest with himself, he hoped that the large man would protest it so that he and Dean would have to room again. He tried not to let that show. "Well it looks like it's you and me, Sami."

"I don't think I've ever roomed with you before." Sami responded, his mind elsewhere while he thought. "You better not fucking snore."

Punk rolled his eyes. "I don't."

Ken returned barely a minute later with their room key card in his grasp. He handed it to Punk and watched as the band plus Seth walked towards the elevator.

Seth took a look around the hotel. He had stayed here once with Corey when Metallica had come here a few years ago now. The place itself was nice. It had new, light grey carpet that went well with the cream coloured walls. There was not much in the way of decor, maybe a few mirrors hanging around but as they reached the top floor, Seth saw that the main focus was on the large glass windows that overlooked the Des Moines city skyline.

Punk approached the door and strolled through the apartment, taking a quick look around. Seth was the last one inside and admired the area. The apartment itself was nowhere near as nice as the one that they stayed in during their time is Las Vegas but it was nice enough. To the right of the door there was a large living room area with a huge television and had two three seat black suede couches. He turned to the left and saw the small kitchen area with another glass dining table that had about ten black seats that were tucked in firmly to the table.

They kept going through the kitchen and towards the back of the apartment where the bedrooms were. There was no extravagant staircase in this one, merely three doors that led to three bedrooms. One on the left, one in the middle and one on the right. "Alright, Sami and I will have the bedroom in the middle and you guys can decide on which one you want." Punk announced. He took one look at the other four before heading through the middle door with the rhythm guitarist barely a step behind him.

"Uh, we'll take the one on the left." Roman said almost awkwardly before his feet carried him quickly towards the door on the left. Wade followed the bassist after a moment's hesitation.

Seth made his way towards the door on the right behind Dean. The lead guitarist opened the door and Seth smiled as he took in the room. It had two double sized beds that were made up neatly with white sheets and a white quilt. There was also a large television hanging on the middle of the wall in between the two beds. He smiled when he saw that there was a door in the left corner. He dropped his bags on the bed closest to the door before he made his way over to where he hoped would lead to a bathroom.

He grinned as he twisted the door knob and the small bathroom was revealed to him. Inside there was a large shower, sink, toilet and in the corner was a spa bath. He turned around about to yell out to the older man when he felt his presence behind him. "We have a spa bath! How awesome is that?!"

Dean leaned in close to the young man's ear. "Maybe you and I can try it out."

Seth flushed a dark shade of red, the hot breath from the older man's mouth making shivers run up his spine. "Maybe when I get back."

Dean's brows furrowed. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to meet my parents and sister for lunch, remember?" Seth prompted him.

"Oh, yeah." Dean nodded. He vaguely remembered the young man saying something about that, not that he was able to tear his eyes away from the younger man for more than five minutes.

"You can come with me if you want?" Seth asked. He was just trying to be nice but also a little hopeful the older man would agree.

"Wouldn't I be intruding though?" Dean asked. He suddenly felt very anxious and nervous.

Seth shrugged. He moved away from Dean and dropped down on the large bed he was claiming as his own. He reached for his bag and pulled out his laptop, flipping the lid and turning it on after pressing the black button that sat just above the built in keyboard. He glanced up when he felt those icy blues staring into every single part of him. "You don't have to come if you don't want to. I was just trying to be polite."

Dean strolled over to his own set of bags that were lying in the middle of the floor, forgotten and abandoned. He looked over at Seth who was staring right back at him with possibly the most innocent look in his chocolate coloured eyes. He wanted to say what was on the tip of his tongue but he refrained. "I'll think about it." He mumbled at the same time he reached into his bag and pulled out the half empty packet of cigarettes.

He didn't look back as he walked out of the room. His mind was swimming with all sorts of things that just needed to be cleared by a cigarette or two. He walked past the two open doors, ignoring the stares that followed him as he walked towards his desired location. He reached the large glass doors that separated him and the balcony and took a deep breath before sliding the heavy door open, the warm Summer air hitting him like a slap across the face before he slid the door closed once more.

He took his seat on the flimsy, plastic chair that was next to an equally as dodgy looking glass table. He was thankful that Ken had booked them into smoking rooms during their tour, the hard glass ashtray a very welcoming sight as he pulled out the first long, white cigarette and placed it between his lips. He tilted the packet of Marlboro's to the side until his lighter slipped out, his long fingers clicking the small plastic device a few times before it sparked and he was able to light the thin, white stick.

His eyes slid closed while he took a long drag off the addictive stick, his index and middle finger on his right hand squeezing around the base, pulling the cigarette away from his lips before he blew out a thick white cloud of smoke. His blue eyes reopened and he spun around when he heard the soft squeaking of the door being pulled open. His eyes narrowed slightly when he saw Punk approaching him, a clear look of disdain on his attractive face. "I'm not putting it out."

"Did I ask you to?" Punk shot back instantly. He slid into the empty seat opposite his lead guitarist after pulling the door closed. He looked over his younger friend closely, trying to decipher what was rolling through Dean's mind but he was coming up short. "What's on your mind?"

Dean glanced over, his lips pursed while the cigarette sat between his two fingers, white smoke blowing towards the lead singer due to the direction of the wind. "Same old shit really."

"Doesn't look that way." Punk commented.

Dean rolled his eyes, taking the last drag off the thin stick before stumping it out in the glass ashtray next to him. "Seth's going to meet up with his parents and sister soon." He answered finally after a long moment.

Punk's eyebrow rose in curiosity. "And?"

"He asked if I wanted to go with him." Dean replied instantly. He pulled out another cigarette and lit it up, a sigh of satisfaction leaving him while he blew out a large cloud of white smoke. He let out a short laugh. "Meeting the parents."

Punk's brow creased at his friend's admission. "How many times have you met AJ's parents?"

"I haven't." Dean answered. He took another long drag off the cigarette before glancing over at the lead singer who was looking at him curiously. "What?"

"Don't you think it's a little early to be meeting his parents? You're not even dating are you?" Punk asked. His heart was thrumming against his chest while he spoke.

Dean rolled his eyes. "I haven't even said I was going."

"Oh, okay then." Punk said quickly.

Dean watched the singer carefully. It wasn't until that moment that it dawned on him what was going through Punk's head. "Phil." He said sharply, a smirk pulling at the corners of his lips as the singer glared at him for using his real name. "You're not still hung up on me, are you?"

Punk tried to remain calm but he knew the question made his cheeks flush red in embarrassment. He felt like he'd been pushed up against a wall. He knew his true feelings weren't going to be able to stay hidden for long but now was not the time to reveal them to his band mate. "Don't flatter yourself Ambrose."

Dean rolled his eyes and turned away from his close friend. He took another long drag off his cigarette before exhaling the white smoke. He suddenly felt a little awkward. Their little midnight sessions that used to happen with Punk years ago never progressed past sex but he knew Punk wanted it to. They'd had dozens of conversations and fights about that issue before one night they just decided to stop it before anyone got hurt. They hadn't done anything intimate with each other since that night although they still remained close.

Dean had hoped that Punk had moved on from him like the older singer had promised him but the reaction he had just received from the other man definitely made Dean question it. If Punk _was_ truly over him, he certainly wouldn't have blushed like that from a simple question and he sure as hell wouldn't have been getting so mopey about Dean and Seth if he was over it. He groaned inwardly. The very last thing he wanted was for Punk to still have feelings for him while he was trying to at least start _something_ with Seth. He felt a little embarrassed just thinking about it.

He stumped out his second cigarette in the glass ashtray next to him before he pushed his cigarettes into his back pocket. He looked over at Punk who was still staring out at the Des Moines city below them. "See ya round."

He walked quickly over to the door, sliding it back open before he stepped inside of the apartment. He pushed it closed a little harsher than he intended but didn't turn around, instead heading straight back to his room, ignoring the concerned look from Sami who was getting himself a drink in the kitchen. He walked straight into his room and closed the door. He looked over at the bed and saw that Seth was looking right back at him, his brown eyes wide with concern.

He dropped down onto the younger man's bed with a soft thud. "Do you, uh, want me to come with you today?"

Seth's eyes bulged wider and his heartbeat increased as he looked at the man sitting on the edge of his bed, his blue eyes looked almost _hopeful_ and he had no idea why. "Uh, if you want to."

"But do _you_ want me to?" Dean pressed. He scooted a little bit closer to the younger man on the bed.

"Yeah." Seth answered almost breathlessly. He was close enough to Dean to reach out and grab him. "Yeah, I do."

"And when we get back, you'll let me fuck you in that spa bath?" Dean grinned. He leaned forward so that their faces were almost touching.

"Maybe." Seth grinned back, leaning in and stealing a short kiss from the older man.

* * *

Less than an hour later, Dean was following Seth into some random restaurant that was right in the middle of the city. He had changed into a pair of blue checkered shorts and a plain black t-shirt that was maybe a little too tight around his biceps but he didn't care. He looked over Seth for what felt like the millionth time. Seth was wearing his standard pair of skinny leg jeans, today's pair were a dark grey colour, that was teamed with a white v-neck t-shirt. He had his two-toned hair pulled back into a low bun while a black snap back hat sat on his head. Dean could barely tear his eyes away from the delicious ass in front of him. He had an overwhelming urge to just reach out and grab it, fondle it until the younger man was a writhing mess in his arms but he reminded himself that he was in public and also about to meet Seth's family.

They walked through the packed restaurant until they reached a table at the back where there was already two females sitting there waiting for them. Dean knew immediately that they were related to Seth the instant they looked up. There was definitely a family resemblance.

Seth grinned when he saw them, his speed picking up and he embraced the older looking woman first before he hugged the younger girl. He turned around to see Dean standing sheepishly behind him and he reached forward and grabbed his forearm, pulling him forward so that they were standing side by side. "Dean, this is my mother Sarah."

Dean reached forward and shook her hand with a smile on his face. She looked like she could have been maybe ten years older than him tops. She had long black hair and had the same golden brown coloured skin that Seth had as well as the same distinctive brown eyes. She was dressed in a sensible dark blue, short sleeved button up shirt with a pair of black dress pants.

"And this is my younger sister Stacey." Seth spoke, gesturing to the young girl standing to the right of Sarah.

Dean reached forward and shook her hand as well. He could tell Stacey was young, maybe fifteen or sixteen with bright blue braces on her slightly crooked teeth. She had long dark hair with blond highlights throughout it. She pretty much looked like a female version of Seth. She was dressed in a light blue baby doll dress that was covered in what looked like all different coloured ice cream cones. She was cute, there was no doubt about it, but definitely too young for Dean.

All four sat down and opened up the menus. Dean was happily reading through his when he heard Sarah speak. "Your stepfather is sorry he couldn't make it today, dear. Work has been very busy."

"That's okay." Seth shrugged.

Dean felt his phone vibrating in his pocket and slid it out of his pocket. He saw it was Punk calling him and immediately excused himself from the table.

Sarah almost looked relieved when Dean left. She leaned across the small table and looked at her only son with a very concerned look on her face. "Seth, sweetie, are you and Dean _involved_ in any way?"

Seth's face blanched instantly. "I consider him a friend."

"Be careful with him, won't you sweetheart? Rock stars aren't always reliable." Sarah said quietly.

"You don't know him." Seth said instantly. "You can't just make a snap judgment on him."

"I'm trying to look out for you Seth." Sarah smiled sweetly at him. "I'm your mother, it's my job to look out for you."

Dean returned to the table a few moments later but didn't sit down. "I have to go and do sound check now apparently. I'll see you later Seth." He rested a hand on Seth's shoulder and squeezed it slightly. "It was nice to meet both of you."

"You too dear." Sarah smiled too sweetly back at him.

Seth watched him walk away with a dazed look in his brown eyes. He turned back around to see his mother looking at him. "He's just my friend Mom."

"Are you trying to convince me and your sister or you?" Sarah shot him a knowing look. "Just promise me you'll be careful?"

Seth sighed. "Yes Mom."

**TBC**

**A/N:** I totally made up Seth's mother and sister's names (I don't even know if he has a sister) so please don't hate on me if they are wrong. The next chapter will have Seth and Corey meeting up again. Anyway, hope you guys liked that chapter. I appreciate all the feedback and reviews I receive each chapter so thank you to everyone for reading and reviewing. GatesVengeance x


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12:**

**Rating:** M

**Disclaimer: **I do not know any of the workers of the WWE personally nor am I affiliated with them in any way. This story is a work of fiction and I make no profit whatsoever from it.

Seth glanced anxiously around the parking lot after yet another check of the time on his expensive watch. It was just past five in the afternoon and he was getting a little antsy waiting for his friend he hadn't seen in almost a month to arrive. From his safe spot at the back of the arena, he could see a large bunch of fans already congregating outside of the iron gates that separated the adoring fans from him and the band. He kept his brown eyes keenly focused on every person that walked past the gates on the other side of where he was, trying to spot his friend but was somewhat failing in his attempts to spot Corey.

He thought back to earlier in the day while he waited for his friend to turn up. The fact that Dean had gone with him for only a little bit to meet his mother and sister made his heart skip a beat but his mother's attitude towards the lead guitarist he referred to as his friend definitely deflated his ego and feelings more than a little bit. He knew deep down that her words of warning and wisdom were probably true about Dean but he didn't want them to be. He and Dean weren't anything other than two men that had had sex together a few times but he could _feel_ the hint of something more hanging around whenever it was just he and Dean alone. He tried not to get too excited over small little incidents that showed Seth that there was at least a slight chance the older guitarist felt _something_ towards him.

Only a few hours after he'd gotten back from lunch with his mother and sister, he walked into his shared hotel room to see Dean sprawled out on his bed with his phone pressed hard up against his ear. He dropped down onto his own bed and pulled out his own phone, checking his Twitter and Facebook feeds while trying not to listen in on the conversation but it was hard not to. Even from his spot on the other bed he could hear a high pitched voice almost screaming through the other end. He chanced a glance at Dean who looked more than a little annoyed.

"I'll talk to you later AJ." Dean had snapped down the phone before he pulled the device away from his ear and hung up on his girlfriend. Dean didn't look over at Seth at all after he'd ended the obviously tense phone call. He merely rolled off the bed and literally _strutted_ out of their hotel room leaving Seth with a surprised look on his face.

Seth shook his head of the memories from only a few hours ago, his brown eyes focusing on the concert goers that were walking on the other side of the iron gate. His brown eyes widened slightly when he finally saw Corey stop right in front of the gate. Corey looked the same as he usually did. He had his hair gelled up and he was dressed in his usual skinny khaki coloured pants, black boots, sleeveless black shirt and light blue denim vest that had a countless number of band's logos stitched onto every possible spot. He closed the short distance between his current spot and the gate. He watched his best friend's face change into a grin as he finally got close enough to the slightly older man. He reached the gate and politely asked the security guard nearby to open it for him.

Corey squeezed through the small gap and immediately went to hug his close friend, only for one of Seth's hands to press into his chest and push him back. His brow furrowed slightly. "Seth?"

"You expect me to just hug you as if nothing happened?" Seth snapped a little louder than expected. It was then that he noticed there was a slight crowd gathering around the gate. "Come inside so no one sees or hears."

Corey followed behind his friend step by step. He knew he had been a jerk to Seth and he knew he should have at least tried to apologize instead of sitting around and moping over his own unfortunate events. His heart was thrumming hard against his chest, his stomach in knots over this current situation. He had _never_ felt so nervous around Seth and it was definitely not something he wanted to stay with him.

He followed closely behind the slightly younger man as they weaved down a few corridors in the backstage area of the arena. He could hear the heavy sounds of drums and bass and it made his stomach twist into excitement, knowing that it was Justice warming up. But he had to remain focused. He had to make things right with his best friend even if it meant swallowing his pride and telling him what Seth _wanted_ to hear and not what he _needed_ to hear.

Seth stopped in front of one of what he knew was an empty room. He grabbed the handle and twisted the knob open before pushing the heavy cream coloured door open and he stepped inside of the small area. He held the door open for barely a moment while he heard Corey step in behind him. He didn't turn around until he sat down on a chair. He didn't say anything to Corey, merely looked at him with his brown eyes, waiting for his supposed best friend to say whatever it was he needed to say so desperately.

"Look man, I know I was a jerk to you when maybe I should have been _happy_ for you but I was just looking out for you." Corey started off. "I've been through this with you before with that Ted DiBiase guy when we first moved here. I don't ever want to see you hurt like _that _again."

Seth's lips pulled into a tight line. Ted had been one of the first people he'd met when they'd moved to Los Angeles and was also Seth's first real boyfriend. Ted was an actor though and despite how much the older man claimed to like Seth, there wasn't much they could do outside of going to each others places since Ted was a young actor that wasn't quite ready to come out in fear it would ruin his career. Their relationship barely lasted six months and when it did finally end, it was Ted's agent that phoned him to tell him it was over. The following day he had seen on the news that Ted had gotten married to some pretty girl.

Corey had been there to help him get through everything. He knew that he was definitely into it more than Ted ever was but he was young and stupid, falling head over heels for someone who never really reciprocated his feelings. He hadn't dated since Ted and often pulled the cord if he got in too deep, his heart still not ready to let anyone else in. Except for maybe Dean. He took a deep breath before he spoke. "Dean's not like Ted."

"He is _exactly _like Ted." Corey responded simply. "You don't see what I see because you're so smitten with him."

Seth scoffed. "You sound jealous."

"You're right I am jealous." Corey huffed. "I am jealous that you get to live out your dream while I'm stuck working for a shit wage. And don't get me started on the fact that you just so happen to end up in bed with your celebrity crushes." Seth opened his mouth to speak but Corey cut in. "Don't even fucking say you didn't like Ted before you met him because literally the week before you met him, you saw in a magazine and said he looked kinda cute."

"I'm sure Ted would have fucked you too if you wanted it that badly." Seth rolled his eyes.

"That's not the fucking point man." Corey snapped. "You just get everything fucking handed to you on a silver platter. I had to work my ass off to even get to working as a tattoo artist and Dean fucking Ambrose just hands you this opportunity."

"You're supposed to be my friend Corey. You're supposed to be happy for me, not turn into a little whinging bitch." Seth snapped. He stood up and moved closer to his supposed friend. They were now standing barely inches apart, identical scowls on their faces. "If you want to make your life better, then go out and fucking do it. There are millions of people that don't even get to eat so you should be happy that you get to do that."

Corey rolled his eyes. "You're so fucking modest."

"I can't believe you are blaming me for this. You were so happy for me when I won and now you've turned into this giant asshole." Seth said sharply. "Maybe getting matching tattoos was a bad idea."

"Yeah. Maybe it was." Corey returned immediately.

"I think your five minutes is up." Seth said sadly. He could feel his brown eyes welling up with emotion as he spoke. He didn't want Corey to see this.

"I'll let myself out." Corey snapped.

Seth watched his supposed friend turn on his heel and leave the room. He dropped back down onto the chair and let his emotions get the better of him. He knew it wasn't exactly masculine to cry and he never really did except in times like this. He dropped his head into his hands and let his tears fall freely. After so many years he could hardly believe that his friendship with Corey was coming to an end. He didn't want it to end but it felt like he didn't really have a choice.

He didn't hear the door to his secluded room opening, only realizing there was someone in the same room as him when he felt a large hand gently run across his cheek. He lifted his head to see who belonged to the touch only to see Dean on his knees on the floor in front of him with a sad smile on his handsome face. He didn't wait for Dean to say or do anything, instead sliding right off his chair and into the guitarists lap, his legs sliding either side of Dean's while his arms wrapped around his neck, his face landing on Dean's shoulder, his tears wetting the spot on the guitarist's t-shirt.

"Shh, it's alright Seth." Dean's deep voice said over and over again. His strong arms wrapped around Seth's slender waist and pulled him in tightly to his own body, their chests pressing against each other while he tried to calm Seth down. He knew eventually the younger man would tell him what had happened but right now, he just wanted to make sure Seth was okay.

They didn't move from their spot until half an hour before Justice was due to go on stage.

* * *

Seth walked into his shared room in the penthouse apartment the band were staying in for the night and dropped onto his bed with a defeated sigh. Tonight was supposed to be awesome. They were in the capital city of his home state and everything but after his conversation with Corey only a few hours earlier, his usual excitement had definitely waned significantly. He knew he had gotten good photos though. He wasn't that distracted that he would fuck up what he was there to do. He had briefly flicked through his photos back at the arena, a small smile of satisfaction crossing his face as he looked through them.

He pulled his camera off from around his neck and sat it on his bedside table before dropping further back into the comfortable mattress, his eyes sliding shut for just a moment. His brown eyes reopened when he felt the body weight of someone press him further into the comfortable bed. He smiled when he saw Dean on top of him, a mischievous grin on his handsome face. He had been admittedly a little surprised that Dean had been so comforting to him during his time of need but had certainly not pushed him away. "Hey."

"Hey." Dean grinned back down at him. His arms were resting either side of Seth's head while his bare chest was lifted slightly off of the younger man's body. He looked down into Seth's chocolate brown eyes, the unusual feeling of dread leaving the pit of his stomach when he saw that there was a little bit of happiness back in those eyes. He didn't like seeing Seth upset and while he originally wanted to go and beat the living hell out of Corey for hurting Seth like that, he resisted, knowing it would only make Seth feel worse. And besides, he never wanted to see Seth like that again. "I was going to go and try out that spa bath. How about you join me?"

Seth laughed. His hands reached up to caress Dean's biceps while his brown eyes locked onto Dean's icy blues. "Mm, are you going to take advantage of me?"

"I think you know the answer to that." Dean winked down at him. He moved himself off of Seth's body before strutting into the bathroom.

Seth could hear the sound of the taps running as he pulled himself off of the bed and started to undress himself. He reached down and quickly tugged off his t-shirt, the fitted cotton garment landing somewhere on the floor next to his bed while he moved onto his jeans. His long skilled fingers easily undid his belt before moving onto the button and fly while he toed off his converse. He hooked his fingers into the waistband of both his jeans and briefs, pushing them down his tanned thighs until they landed at his ankles. He bent down to pull them off, a squeak leaving his lips when he felt Dean's two large hand smack at his rounded ass cheeks.

"I smack them and they jiggle." Dean grinned, his fingers squeezing at the tanned flesh. "Oh, this bath is going to be fun."

"Make sure you bring something in or you don't get _anything_." Seth grinned, standing up and wiggling out of the rest of his clothes and from Dean's groping hands. He pulled his hair out of it's low ponytail, the hair elastic sliding around his wrist while he walked towards the bathroom door. He could feel Dean's eyes on his ass and when he turned around he saw the older man's eyes looking directly at his bare cheeks. He winked. "Don't keep me waiting too long."

He walked into the bathroom and smiled when he saw the bath was almost full now. He tested the water temperature with his hand before sliding into the deliciously warm water. Even though it was Summer, there was something so soothing about a nice, hot bath. He turned off the taps before he let out a sigh and he melted into the water. He had barely been sitting in there for a minute when he heard Dean slid in next to him, a cocky grin on his lips as he reached behind Seth to turn on the spa jets. "The last time we showered together, you didn't even finish washing my hair before you were all over me. Are you going to let have a proper bath?"

"Nope." Dean grinned at him. He slid across the bath until he was right next to Seth. He ran his hand through Seth's half wet hair before tugging on it so that their faces were closer together. "You would have to be the prettiest thing I've ever been with." His voice was so soft that Seth was almost not sure he had heard the words leave the older man's lips.

Seth felt his cheeks flush from the words but it didn't stop him from pressing his lithe body in closer to Dean's. Their lips were barely centimetres apart, their foreheads touching while their brown and blue eyes locked in an intense stare off. He took the lead and moved his mouth closer to Dean's, their lips finally touching in a soft, gentle way that sent electric bolts of arousal straight down to their cocks. Seth gasped, his lips parting instantly to allow Dean's tongue to plunge straight into his mouth. The thick pink muscle immediately curled and rolled around Seth's tongue, identical moans leaving their mouths while their eyes closed simultaneously.

Seth moaned into the kiss and wrapped his fingers around the firm muscle of Dean's shoulders as he felt Dean grab the back of his thighs and pull him to straddle his lap. His hips pushed forward, his half-hard cock pressing into the lower part of Dean's stomach while the guitarist's cock easily slid between his ass cheeks. He pushed his ass down into the throbbing piece of meat that was growing with every passing moment. He could feel the thick shaft pressing against his hole but not far enough to go inside. One of his hands moved to curl around the back of Dean's head while he tilted his head to the side, Dean's tongue plunging into his warm, wet mouth further and harder.

Dean slid his hands up from the back of his thighs to grab at Seth's tight, toned, soft ass cheeks and use them to pull Seth impossibly closer to his own body. His cock throbbed at the almost strangled noise that left Seth's throat while his fingers kneaded at the firm ass cheeks the young photographer possessed. He could feel Seth's hard cock pressing into his stomach, the thick organ literally throbbing with desire. His pushed his own hips up, his cock sliding effortlessly between those rounded, glorious cheeks. Their lips had still not parted while their bodies rutted and rocked against each other. He was glad he hadn't let the bath fill up all the way otherwise the whole bathroom might well have been covered in water.

He pulled back from the kiss, breathing hard, blue eyes fluttering open to look up at the man straddling his lap. His hands squeezed tighter around Seth's cheeks when the young man's brown eyes opened slowly. His face was flushed slightly, pink lips parted and slightly swollen while his brown eyes revealed to Dean that he wanted nothing more than to be fucked right there in the damn bath tub. His lips curled into a smirk. "As bad as I want to fuck you in this tub, we're going to make too much mess. Get out of the bath and face the mirror."

Seth obliged, his heartbeat increasing as he slid out of Dean's embrace and moved to stand on the tiled floor out of the bath. He was careful to stand on the bath mat for a moment while he dried a little bit before he moved to stand facing the wall. He braced his hands onto the tiled wall on either side of the mirror at shoulder height. He parted his legs slightly while he waited. He looked up into the reflective surfaced and was almost a little appalled at how aroused he looked. He could see Dean's figure moving behind him in the reflection before he watched Dean's body drop down.

His stomach tensed reflexively as he had an idea of what might be coming. His suspicions were confirmed when he felt Dean's large hands rest on his ass cheeks, his long fingers digging into the muscled flesh and parting the two glorious cheeks before he felt Dean's face right up against his most sensitive area. He could feel the warm, hot breath of the older man against his asshole and it only made the imaginary knot in his stomach clench even more. He felt his head drop slightly while he waited. Dean's mouth was right fucking there, just about touching but not quite. The anticipation was killing him.

"Dean." He panted. He pushed his hips back just a little, his ass angling up and pushing out.

Dean knew what he wanted and he was more than happy to give Seth just that. His hands pushed the cheeks apart further before he finally moved his mouth forward. He was well past the point of teasing and only licked across the quivering hole once before plunging his thick, pink tongue inside of the warm heat.

"Fuck. _Fuck._" Seth cursed, his hips pushing back to get more of Dean's delicious tongue.

Dean grinned while he continued working his tongue in and out of Seth's tight, warm ass. The thick muscle curled and plunged inside of Seth, trying to loosen up the young man as much as he possibly could. Without Seth even noticing, he managed to work a single digit inside of him, a loud moan leaving the other man's throat once he realized there was more than one thing inside of him. Seth pushed his ass back again, Dean's name a constant phrase on his lips while the older man worked him closer and closer.

Dean pulled back from Seth after only a few more moments. He knew his actions had gotten Seth loose enough for his fat cock. He slowly rose up from his spot on the knees and looked into the mirror, his icy blues making contact with Seth's browns the instant the younger man's head lifted. He reached around on the basin in front of Seth and grabbed the single condom he'd brought in, leaving it there for this exact reason. He moved the small blue packet up to his lips and ripped it open with his teeth. He let the packaging fall to the ground while he rolled the latex glove onto his thick erection.

He wrapped a hand around Seth's left hip while his right hand guided his erection towards its most desired location. He pressed the tip right against Seth's hole, the latex covered head rubbing across the sensitive area a few times before he pushed right in, not bothering to go slow or even stop when Seth cried out. He only stopped for a moment when he was finally balls deep inside of the young man, his hips pressed tightly against the well defined globes of Seth's ass. He lifted his gaze and looked at Seth through the mirror, a smirk curling across his lips when he saw that burning desire in the photographer's eyes.

His right hand wrapped around Seth's other hip and immediately got straight into a hard, rough rhythm. Hard in, quick out. In and out. Seth's moans were only encouraging him to move faster and harder while his hands gripped hard at the slender hips, his long fingers curling around the defined hip bone as their bodies smacked against each other over and over again. His blue eyes stayed locked onto Seth's brown eyes while he moved in an out of the younger man, his hips sliding in and out much easier every time.

He dropped his gaze from the mirror for only a moment to look down at Seth's ass. He didn't even bother to hold back the loud groan that was ripped from his throat as he watched Seth's ass jiggle and shake every time he thrust in. He could only imagine what Seth's asshole would look like swallowing his cock every time he thrust in, only to spit it back out a moment later. The mere thought of watching that delicious ass stretching obscenely around his cock made his stomach churn and only forced his thrusts to pick up in speed and intensity.

He lifted his gaze and locked it back onto Seth's as his hips began to slam in and out at such a hard pace that the mirror rocked dangerously with every single movement in. Seth's brown eyes were blown wide with lust, his cheeks flushed and his lips parted while they let out gasps, moans and groans with every thrust. The sound of their bodies colliding over and over again was the only thing that drowned out Seth's needy moans. Hips smacking on ass time and time again only made Dean's thrusts grow in intensity.

His hands were gripping so hard at those hips that he thought he may accidentally leave marks on them. The tight grip only increasing when he felt Seth start to push back with every thrust in. He groaned and began pounding in harder, Seth's loud moans starting to make the erotic sound of their bodies colliding almost mundane and a little dull. He moved his right hand from Seth's hip and instead wrapped it around Seth's neglected cock, his long fingers wrapping around the base and stroking the young man at a swift, tight pace that matched his own thrusts perfectly.

"Dean. Dean. _Dean_." Seth moaned loudly.

Seth's head had dropped back to land on Dean's shoulder, their eye contact broken but Dean didn't complain. He could still see the way that Seth's face contorted in pleasure with every single thrust inside. It was definitely a boost to his ego to have someone that was so receptive to his movements, unlike his current girlfriend who usually just lay back and took it. He tried to push AJ out of his thoughts. He didn't want to lose his erection at a time like this.

"I'm close Dean. Just keep fucking hitting it right there, _ahh._" Seth's breathing was shaky, his voice sounding desperate. His body didn't know whether to push back into the cock that was pounding in and out of his ass so expertly or whether it should be thrusting up into the hand that was squeezing his cock. All he knew was that his stomach was churning with want and desire while his body reacted to the delicious sensations that Dean was giving him.

Dean sped up his movements, his hips smacking hard and fast against Seth's wonderful ass, making the cheeks bounce with every single movement in. He knew he was close too, his stomach felt like it was doing back flips. But he knew he had to get Seth off first before anything. He squeezed his hand around the base of Seth's cock while his cock continued it's assault in and out, the tip slamming into his prostate every single time. He was on the verge of his own orgasm that he didn't think he could hold out much longer. The condom was already squeezing his cock but Seth's tight ass was squeezing him harder.

Seth opened his eyes and lifted his head to press his lips hard against Dean's. Their mouths stayed parted, tongues coming out to curl around each other in the open. Seth didn't last much longer, the wonderful feeling of Dean's cock pounding relentlessly against his prostate as well as his calloused hand working his cock expertly just got too much. He pulled away from the kiss and let his head drop back onto Dean's shoulder, the guitarist's name a permanent fixture on his lips while his pushed his ass back as far as he could. His cock throbbed a few times before spurting the warm cum onto Dean's hand.

Dean didn't even bother trying to hold on. As soon as he felt Seth's walls clenching hard on his cock, he knew he was done for. His own head dropped forward and he bit down hard on Seth's shoulder while he came, his hips working in and out a few more times before he completely came down from his orgasm. After a moment of two, he reluctantly pulled out of Seth's great ass. He pulled the condom off his cock, tying it up before dropping it into the bin.

For some reason he looked over at the door and was pleasantly surprised to see his lead singer standing there looking not only shocked but a little upset. "Dude! What the fuck?! Don't you knock?!"

Seth glanced over at his eyes widened. He dropped his hands down to cover his naked cock.

"Uh, I was going to ask you something but I can see you're busy." Punk answered after a moment. He looked between the two of them. What he'd just witnessed was possibly one of _the_ hottest things he thought he'd ever seen but that didn't exactly help his heart. "I'll just talk to you tomorrow about it."

Dean looked at him oddly. Something was off with the singer and he had a feeling he knew what it was. "How much did you see?"

Punk shrugged. "Enough."

Dean watched as the singer left the doorway and presumably went back to his own room. He turned his attention back to Seth who was looking at him in his own curious way. "It's probably better if you don't ask."

Seth nodded. He slid back into the still warm water, a pleasant sigh leaving his lips while the water rolled through his sore muscles. He watched Dean slide into the bath next to him, a strange look on his face. "So now you've gotten what you want, are you going to bathe me properly?"

Dean's face perked up at the question. "Who said I was done with you for the night?"

**TBC**

**A/N:** I feel bad jerking Seth around like that with Corey but at least Dean was there, right? Haha thanks for reading/reviewing everyone! GatesVengeance x


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13:**

**Rating:** M

**Disclaimer: **I do not know any of the workers of the WWE personally nor am I affiliated with them in any way. This story is a work of fiction and I make no profit whatsoever from it.

Seth had his arms folded tightly across his chest while he watched the interview taking place in front of him. They had been on tour for another few weeks and were in one of their last stops in America before they would be heading overseas. They were currently in Atlanta, Georgia and right now Seth was watching some local guy from a music show interviewing the band, a large grin on his stupidly perfect face. He had big, blue eyes, perfectly straight, pearl white teeth and had what Seth could clearly see was a very fit body hidden underneath his tight fitting clothing. And of course he had an adorable lisp.

Seth scowled as he looked on. His stomach churned as he watched Dean interact with the interviewer, the lead guitarist's flirty responses to the young man's questions were making him feel far more insecure than he had any right to be. He looked at the rest of the band members. Wade looked less than interested with the peppy interviewer's questions while Roman looked like his mind wasn't even there, a look of intense concentration on his handsome face as he half-listened to the questions. Sami was his usual chirpy self, although he seemed like he was holding back a little bit on his excitement. Punk was flirting shamelessly with the interviewer as well, although Seth could tell the lead singer wasn't actually interested where as Dean's suggestive words were not all for show.

He chanced a glance at Ken who was standing next to him out of line of the cameras that were still rolling. The tour manager's cheeks were flushed a little red. He could tell the older man was more than a little embarrassed by his band's actions. Seth looked back over at the interview just in time to hear the words that crushed what little hope he had of being anything more than a fuck buddy of Dean Ambrose.

"I sure hope you'll be _coming_ to the show tonight Cody." Dean smirked at the young man who was only separated from him by the lead singer. His blue eyes were bright with intensity. The same intensity Seth saw in the guitarist's eyes every time the older man approached him for sex.

"Oh I will, don't you worry about that." Cody laughed. He turned his own beautifully blue eyes back towards the camera, the two orbs locking right onto the spot they were destined to. "That's all the time we have unfortunately. Thank you to Justice for dropping in and sparing a few minutes out of their busy tour schedule. And don't go anywhere, our countdown of the top ten rock songs continues next on RockAir."

"Commercial break!" The producer yelled and Cody instantly dropped eye contact from the camera and turned to look back at Dean, shooting him a wink before standing up and walking over to get a drink.

Seth's heart sank as he watched Dean's eyes follow Cody as he walked away. His stomach lurched when Dean then turned around and looked at him. The blue eyes were still full of the same lust he usually saw when Dean looked at him that way but he knew that it wasn't for him. He had to turn away before he felt violently ill. He turned his attention towards where there was a small section set up for catering. He uncrossed his arms and headed over towards the table. His brown eyes were focused on what was in front of him and not on who was watching him. He reached for a bottle of cold water that was sitting on the table when a voice spoke to him.

"Your jeans are a bit tight, don't you think?" Seth's head snapped to the right to see the interviewer looking at him in a very disapproving way.

Seth looked Cody up and down. "Like you can talk, man."

Cody rolled his eyes before taking a sip from his own water bottle. Once he finished he looked at Seth, their brown and baby blue eyes locking onto one another. "So which one of them are you fucking?"

Seth almost choked on his own sip of water. "Excuse me?"

"Well why else would they let someone like _you_" Cody gestured at Seth as if the young photographer was below him somehow. "just walk into a job like this. Who is it?"

"Look dude, I don't know how it is in TV land but I didn't sleep with anyone to get a job. I entered a competition and won." Seth answered sharply. He could feel the eyes of the rest of the band digging into his back but he didn't really care. He wasn't going to take being spoken to like he was below some music video presenter. "And even if I was sleeping with one of them, it's not really your business anyway."

Cody looked at Seth for a moment before he laughed.

"What's so fucking funny?" Seth snapped. His eyes narrowed into slits while he looked at Cody.

"I'm not as dumb as you think I am, _kid_." Cody said sharply. "I had one eye on you the entire interview." He leaned in close to Seth's ear. "You're an idiot if you think he's _really_ going to be a one-man dude."

Seth pulled back and glared at Cody. "You have no fucking idea what you're talking about." He snapped at the interviewer.

He didn't want to wait and hear what Cody would say so he turned around and stormed right out of the room, past the band members that were still congregating in the middle of the room and out through the door. His heart was beating hard against his chest as he kept walking, not stopping until he was outside and breathing in the fresh air. He leaned against the thankfully shaded brick wall of the outside of the building and let his eyes slide shut for a moment until his breathing had returned to almost normal.

He felt a strong hand on his arm and when he opened his eyes he had expected to see Dean standing there. His heart sank a little bit when he realized that it was Punk instead. There was a small smile on his attractive face as he looked at Seth. Seth returned the small smile. "Hey."

"Hey." Punk said quietly as he moved to lean against the wall next to the young man. "So that was, uh, _interesting_ to watch."

Seth shrugged. "I didn't like that guy."

"Clearly." Punk shot back quickly.

"Where's Dean?" Seth asked casually. He was glad that Punk couldn't hear the loud thrumming of his heart against his chest.

"He's talking to Cody I think." Punk shrugged. He watched Seth's face fall as he said the words. He almost wished he hadn't said them. But Seth needed to know the kind of man Dean Ambrose was.

"How fucking great." Seth rolled his eyes dramatically.

Punk let out the breath he didn't realize he was holding. "Seth."

"Did I expect too much from him?" Seth started. "It's not like I came on to him. He fucking didn't forget about me for two years and pursued me for months before the tour even started. He's the one who pulled out all these gestures to get me into his bed and now...now there is this new, pretty young thing, he just forgets I even exist." He let out a soft sigh. "I thought he fucking cared about me."

Punk reached up and placed a reassuring hand on Seth's shoulder. "He _does_ care about you Seth. More than his own fucking girlfriend."

"I don't understand why he's doing this though." Seth let his eyes slide closed for a moment while he processed everything. "Maybe I fell in too deep when everyone told me not to."

Punk wrapped his arm around Seth's shoulder and pulled the smaller, younger man close to him. "I can guarantee that Dean doesn't want to hurt you."

Seth's eyes opened and he looked at the lead singer. "If he does anything with Cody, there will be no coming back. I hope he knows that."

Punk looked at Seth curiously. He could see the guard that was up on the young man and it definitely piqued his interest. "Look, I get it Seth. I can see you've been hurt by someone else before. We've all been hurt before but that's just how Dean is." He paused for a moment, carefully thinking about his words before he spoke. "He has some sort of feelings for you, I know that much but I don't know what he plans to do about that. I know this may be weird getting this sort of advice from me but you need to decide whether or not you want to be friends with Dean or push him for something more."

Seth tugged his bottom lip into his mouth. "What if he doesn't want something more?"

"Seth." Punk started. "The fact that you have stayed around this long should prove to you that he could be pushing for it. Give him a reason to pick you."

"I would never ask him to break up with AJ." Seth said quietly.

Punk shrugged. "That's your choice then."

Seth opened his mouth to reply at the same time he heard noise coming from the large doors that led inside of the studio building. The rest of the band were chatting happily as they left the building. Dean glanced over and happened to notice that Seth and Punk were standing quite close to each other. His stomach started to clench while his mind ran through various situations of what possibly could have transpired. "What the fuck are you two doing?"

"Seth and I were just having a little chat." Punk grinned. His arm stayed locked around Seth's shoulders while a smug grin grew across his face.

"Let's just get back to the damn hotel." Roman complained loudly. He led the way into the large car, the rest of the band following after.

Seth refused to meet the gaze of the lead guitarist the whole ride back to their hotel.

* * *

Seth managed to avoid Dean for most of their time back at the hotel, his laptop out and headphones in the second they returned to their shared hotel room. Dean sat in the room for barely five minutes before he disappeared, not seeing Seth until they were leaving for the arena. Seth tried not to think about what the lead guitarist could have been doing and focus on editing some more photos but he found himself glancing up at the door every few minutes, almost expecting Dean to walk back in. The disappointment when he didn't hurt more each time.

Once they had gotten to the arena however, Dean pulled him into an empty room and pushed him against the wall, their lips colliding in a harsh and intense kiss that by the time it was finished, both men were left panting and a little red faced. Dean had given Seth a strange, almost possessive look before he then left the room. Seth stood in the empty room only a few minutes longer before he left. He didn't return to the room that he knew Justice would be getting ready in, instead walked around the arena to try and clear the nagging thoughts in the back of his mind. He had to try and remain as professional as he possibly could.

Seth glanced up at the stage from his spot right in front of the large and rowdy mosh pit behind him. Justice were on their last song already and after only a few more snaps from his expensive camera, he moved to the side, climbing up the few steps before he walked towards the curtain. He scowled when he saw Cody peeking through the thick, black fabric. He walked up to Cody and unceremoniously shoved the slightly older man out of the way. He turned around when he heard the loud curse that left Cody's lips and he winked at the music video presenter before focusing back on his task at hand.

Wade looked up and over at him and grinned. The band finished up their final song before forming a line that faced towards the back of the stage. They all grinned at Seth while he pointed his expensive camera towards them, snapping a few, final shots before he slid back offstage, the band only a few steps behind him while the loud, raucous chants of "JUSTICE!" repeated over and over again.

Punk led the way down the corridor, a huge grin on his face as the band praised each other with loud words and manly slaps on the back. He reached the door first and pushed it open. He could feel Wade hot on his heels and just as he'd pulled his sweaty singlet off his equally as wet body, he heard the loud pop of a champagne bottle and then felt the alcoholic beverage splash against his warm skin.

"Another show done boys!" Wade cheered, the champagne shooting all around the room and splashing every person inside of the room.

Seth grinned. There was something that just made him grin when the band celebrated after another awesome show. He moved to lean against the table against the far wall, his ass pushing hard against the strong wooden surface. He turned his camera on and flicked through the many photos he'd snapped tonight, already deciding which ones he probably wouldn't keep. He looked up when he felt the presence of another body leaning against the table. He smiled at Punk who was trying to peer at the small, less than four inch screen on his camera. "Do you want to have a look?"

Punk grinned back at him. "Why else do you think I'm over here?"

Seth shook his head as he laughed. He lifted his camera from around his neck before handing the expensive piece of technology to the lead singer. While Punk was clicking through the photos on his camera, he took his chance to look around the room. He immediately noticed that Dean was nowhere to be seen. "Where's Dean?"

Punk looked up from the camera screen and scanned the room for the body of the lead guitarist. His brow furrowed when he realized Dean wasn't in there. "Where the fuck is Ambrose?" He called out to the room.

Wade looked over and shrugged. "He left as soon as we got in here."

Seth looked around the room once more, an unsettling, nervous pull in his stomach when he realized that Cody wasn't there either. He knew what that meant without a shadow of a doubt and the thought of that only made his stomach churn more with worry. "Cody's gone too."

Punk could see the worried look in Seth's brown eyes. Hell, the feeling was almost radiating off of the young man. "Do you want to go?"

Seth looked at Punk, their eyes locking for a moment before Seth gave his answer. "Uh, yeah, I think so."

Punk handed Seth back his camera before he stood up and took a few steps towards where the band were still goofing around. "C'mon, assholes! Let's back to the hotel!"

Sami drained the last half of his plastic cup of the moderately priced champagne before he looked over at the lead singer. "Fuckin' party pooper!"

Less than five minutes later and the band was filing into the hire cars that were waiting to pick them up to take them back to their hotel. Seth's heart was beating hard against his chest, his palms sweaty while his stomach did back flips of thoughts of just what could be waiting for him back at his hotel room. The cars came to a stop at the doors of the large hotel that was right in the middle of Atlanta. Seth tentatively got out of the car and that was when his nerves really started to skyrocket.

He followed closely behind Punk towards the lift and stayed silent the entire ride up. The rest of the band were chatting happily inside of the confined space and while it eased Seth's mind and nerves a little bit, the instant the doors of the lift opened was when Seth _really_ started to get nervous. He walked a few steps behind the rest of the band, his hands shaking as they clasped hard onto his expensive camera. Every step closer to his shared hotel room made his heart race faster.

The band and him weren't in a penthouse apartment this time, instead they were in several rooms that lined the fourteenth floor of the hotel. Sami and Punk were sharing and so were Roman and Wade which left Seth alone in a room with Dean. Any other time, this situation would have been perfect, ideal even but not when he feared seeing something that could change everything between himself and Dean. He came to a stop outside of his door, his wallet in his hand while he pulled out the plastic key card. His hands were literally shaking as he tried to push the key card into the slot, the flimsy card slipping from his fingers and landing on the soft carpeted floor below him.

Punk reached down and grabbed the card. He delicately gave Seth the card before resting a hand on his shoulder. "If anything happens, don't forget I am in room 1409, okay?"

Seth nodded and looked up at the singer with a small smile. "Okay."

Seth took a deep breath before finally managing to insert the card into the small slot. He waited until the small light bulb on the door flashed green before twisting the door knob and pushing it open. His eyes readjusted to the darkened room and while his stomach churned anxiously, he managed to find the light switch on the wall. He stepped further into the room and as he rounded the corner that separated the front part of the room from where the beds lay, he felt his heart literally stop beating in his chest.

His mouth dropped open as he watched the scene in front of him. Dean was sitting on the bed with a shirtless Cody straddling his waist right on _his_ fucking bed. He knew he had no right to feel so damn upset considering he and Dean weren't even anything but seeing it like this, actually physically seeing Dean kiss someone who was not his girlfriend made him feel so upset and angry. He was frozen in place. He didn't know how to act or move, his mind racing while he watched Cody and Dean rock against each other while their kiss intensified.

He wanted to do something, _anything_, instead of stand there with his mouth dropped open but he couldn't move. Tears began sprouting at the corners of his eyes and it was at that moment that Dean's blue eyes opened and he looked over to see him standing there.

The look of hurt on Seth's face made Dean instantly feel like shit. He had mentally promised himself that he would never hurt Seth in the way that Corey had hurt him but here he was with another guy straddling his legs in the room that he and Seth were supposed to be sharing. He mentally kicked himself for being so damn selfish and so stupid. "Seth."

"It's Cody." Cody corrected him. He followed Dean's train of vision and smirked when he saw the young photographer standing there. "Told you so."

"I think you should go." Dean said quietly to Cody, trying to push the young music video presenter off of his lap.

"No, don't worry. I'll go." Seth said sharply. He turned on his heel and left the room, the cream coloured door slamming as he left.

He still had his expensive camera in his hands as he quickly walked down the long, beige coloured, carpeted corridor. His feet carrying him further away from the room that held the scene he was scared of seeing. He could feel the wetness at the corners of his brown eyes, the tears threatening to spill over the side. He didn't bother to look over his shoulder, his mind already made up that there was nothing back there that he wanted or needed.

He kept walking until he stopped in front of room 1409. He took in a deep, shaky breath before raising his hand up to the door and knocking three times on the heavy wood. He could hear some movement in the room and it only caused his anxiety to go through the roof. He only had to wait a few more moments until the door was pulled open and Punk was standing on the other side, looking at him.

Punk's brows creased for a moment before he reached out and grabbed Seth by the arm, pulling the younger man inside of his shared hotel room. He pulled Seth over to the bed, ignoring the sound of the door closing and forced him to sit on the large bed. He watched the younger man carefully. He could see that he was on the verge of crying and he tried to make sure that didn't happen. He wasn't very good at responding when people cried. "What happened, Seth?" He asked cautiously as he took a seat next to the young man.

"He was in there kissing Cody." Seth said quietly. He felt like he'd been punched in the stomach. Corey had been right about Dean and so had his own mother but he had refused to listen to their words. He had been stupid and selfish. And now he sat feeling like a fucking idiot. He knew deep down that nothing serious would happen between him and Dean but here he was expecting and hoping for the best. "I'm such an idiot."

"No. You're not." Punk replied. "But maybe instead of sulking in your room and ignoring him, you should have told him _what _you were upset about."

Seth's eyes narrowed. "So it's my fault now?"

Punk groaned. "I didn't say that."

"You didn't have to." Seth shot back quickly.

"Don't be like that Seth." Punk spoke calmly. "I'm trying to help you. Don't push me away too."

Seth sighed. "I just don't understand it. He cornered me at the arena and kissed me and then only a few hours later, he is on _my_ bed with this other guy. I don't even know what to feel right now." He groaned this time, dropping his head into his outstretched hands. He rubbed gently at his temples, the familiar stinging feeling indicating that he was getting a headache. "I know I have no right at all to feel upset since we aren't even anything. I refer to him as my friend but we're probably not even that. He's just some guy that I've had sex with a handful of times. I just thought he cared about me."

"Do you want me to tell you what you _should _do or what I know you _want_ to do?" Punk asked. His face was giving away nothing as he looked over Seth. Their thighs were pressed right up against each other, the place where their bodies connected making Punk's skin tingle.

Seth lifted his gaze and looked the lead singer right in the eye. He saw something in Punk's eyes that perhaps he shouldn't have. He decided not to bring that topic up. He moved a little closer to Punk, their faces a few inches apart as their eyes stayed locked. He thought about just leaning forward and pressing their lips together but denied himself that opportunity. "What would you do if you were in my position?"

"Make him see what he's missing." Punk said softly. The warm air that left his lips immediately went onto Seth's, causing the young photographer to shiver slightly. "Give him a reason to pay attention to what he could have had."

Seth's heart was pounding in his chest. He had often thought about being this close to Punk, their lips almost touching before the inevitable kiss happened. He wanted nothing more than to lean forward and press their almost identical lips together in a hot, searing kiss that would be filled with passion and tongues. "We shouldn't."

"Who says?" Punk grinned. He leaned in that little bit closer so that their lips were just about touching. "Dean's not your boyfriend and he's certainly not mine. We're not really hurting anyone."

Seth gasped instead of saying what he wanted to say. The words had left him as well as his ability to speak like a normal person. He tried to think of Dean but when Punk's lips were barely centimetres from his own, he found it hard to concentrate on anything else.

"I can go talk to him if you want?" Punk grinned at Seth. "Or we can delay the inevitable?"

Seth opened his mouth to speak but closed it when he heard another voice in the room. His head snapped around to see Sami strolling out of the bathroom, dressed only in a pair of basketball shorts, his hair still a little bit wet from the shower.

"What's happened now?" He asked. He walked over to his bag and dug out a clean shirt, easily pulling it over his toned body.

"Ambrose is a jerk." Punk answered with a shrug. "I was going to go talk to him actually."

"I might go and talk to him instead." Sami said. He wasn't asking a question and he didn't wait until either man had replied before he left the hotel room, wallet and phone in hand.

Punk turned his attention back to Seth who was already looking back up at him with his big, brown eyes wide and eager. He could see instantly why Dean liked this kid so much. He was so damn pretty. He lifted his hand and ran it through Seth's long, two-toned hair before he curled it around the back of the young man's head. He tightened his grip on Seth's head before pulling the young man's face as close to his as he could before their lips touched.

"We shouldn't be doing this." Seth said quietly. He was panting already. There was something so erotic about the way Punk was holding his head steady. He tried to outweigh the consequences in his mind but he couldn't get over one particularly large speed bump.

"Fuck the consequences Seth." Punk said quickly.

Before Seth could even react, he could feel Punk's lips on him. His brown eyes slid shut as he melted into the kiss, a soft gasp leaving his lips when he felt the thick pink muscle that was Punk's tongue running along his fat bottom lip. His own bottom lip parted and a soft moan was ripped from his throat when he felt that tongue gently caress his own pink muscle. Their tongues touching for the first time felt almost electric. One of his hands moved to grab onto the back of Punk's head, his own head tilting slightly to allow Punk's tongue to plunge deeper inside of his warm, wet mouth.

His other hand grabbed at Punk's shoulder, pulling the older man on top of him while he slipped back against the comfortable bed. All thoughts of anyone else had left him while he tried to concentrate on Punk kissing him. His body reacted to the intense pleasure of their tongues rolling and curling around each other in his mouth while his cock started to come to life. His hand squeezed harder into Punk's shoulder, a little disappointed that he wasn't quite as muscular as Dean was.

He pulled back from the kiss when he thought of the lead guitarist. What was he looking for when he leaned in for this kiss? He didn't even know why he had pressed back against Punk's delicious lips. He opened his eyes slowly and looked up to see Punk looking down at him curiously. He opened his mouth to speak only to feel one of Punk's fingers press against his kiss swollen lips to shush him.

"Forget about everything for a night Seth. Forget about _him_ for tonight."

**TBC**

**A/N:** uh-oh. Lots of drama this chapter. I just had to use Cody as the one that would tempt Seth away haha Sorry about the delay, rough week at work and I went to a Fozzy concert on the weekend and got to meet the band and hug Jericho for the third time (which was freaking awesome haha) but thank you to everyone for reading/reviewing/following/making this a favourite! GatesVengeance x


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14:**

**Rating:** M

**Disclaimer: **I do not know any of the workers of the WWE personally nor am I affiliated with them in any way. This story is a work of fiction and I make no profit whatsoever from it.

Sami walked down the empty corridor with a single thought and purpose on his mind as he easily closed the distance between his own hotel room and the one that was supposed to hold the lead guitarist and the young photographer. He tried to shake all the negative thoughts about Dean from his head but he was definitely struggling. He was starting to like Seth more and more with each day that passed, the beginnings of a friendship starting to form between himself and the younger man. And with that being said, he didn't like to see any of his friends hurt.

He knew that maybe he should have made Punk go and confront Dean instead of him but then he realized that doing that wouldn't really solve anything. He'd walked in many times on Dean and Punk in very compromising positions, deciding that he would just let whatever the hell was going on between them happen and he'd be there to deal with the consequences. Sami always thought he knew Dean better than himself and that was true for many, many years until when they were nineteen years old, barely six months after they'd moved to Los Angeles, they happened to meet the lead singer of the local band 'Straight Edge Society', CM Punk.

Sami admittedly was a little jealous after they first met the lead singer all those years ago because something changed in Dean that not even Sami could have anticipated. Dean was all of a sudden into bringing boys back to their tiny, shared apartment. Punk showed Dean a whole new way to live, a hedonistic lifestyle that drastically changed the Dean Ambrose that Sami had grown up with into almost a stranger. He'd still hang out with Dean all the time but over time, the lead guitarist started to stop confiding so much in him, started going to Punk instead until it got to the point it was at now where he didn't tell Sami _anything_. Punk was always good at manipulating people to get what he wanted and that was one thing he made sure Dean knew how to do.

He shook himself of all of his negative thoughts about his supposed best friend and lead singer as he came to a stop in front of room 1415. He moved his hand up to the door and knocked on the door three times before running that same hand through his short, dark hair. He barely had to wait a moment before the door was opened by the lead guitarist. He felt a little taken aback when Dean opened the door. The normally handsome man looked disheveled and by the smell that was coming off of him, Sami could tell that he had at least knocked back a few drinks in the short amount of time that Seth had left the room and Sami had returned.

Dean didn't say a word as he let his oldest friend inside of the hotel room. He walked back through the room before dropping back onto his bed, his body swaying slightly as he tried to stay upright. "What do you fuckin' want Sami?"

Sami sat down on the other bed and folded his arms across his chest. He regarded Dean for a moment, took in his broken down form. "To tell you how much of a fuckin' idiot you are."

Dean groaned. "I already feel bad enough, man."

"If you didn't _always_ think with your dick, then this shit wouldn't happen." Sami said sharply. Dean looked up and glared at him. "You can glare all you fuckin' want, it's not going to change the fact that Seth and Punk are making out on his bed in my room."

Dean made a move to stand up but Sami stopped him, pressing him palm flat into Dean's defined chest and forced him to sit back down. "Just let me go, man. Please?"

"No." Sami replied sharply. "You started this by kissing that damn music video presenter. You have no one but yourself to blame."

"If you came here to make me feel like shit, just go. I'm not in the fucking mood." Dean snapped. His gaze drifted back over to Sami who didn't exactly look friendly right now.

Sami watched Dean carefully, their dark and icy blue eyes locking onto each other. Sami could clearly see that Dean was upset and while there was a part of him that cared about his friend's feelings, there was also another part that didn't. And the part that didn't was showing itself pretty aggressively right now. "Can I ask you one question?"

Dean's jaw tightened but their eye contact didn't break. "You're going to ask it anyway."

"Fuckin' smart ass." Sami snapped. "Why did you even bother with that fuckin' Cody kid when you have Seth practically fuckin' drooling all over you?"

Dean shrugged. "I don't know man. Cody was there and he fuckin' wanted it."

"You _are _actually an idiot." Sami shot back.

Dean stood up and moved over closer to Sami who also stood up. There was a decent amount of height difference between them but that small factor didn't intimidate Sami at all. Dean moved in that little bit closer until the lead and rhythm guitarist's were pressed almost chest to chest while their eyes locked in another intense stare off. "Get the fuck out of my room." He snarled through gritted teeth.

Sami used both hands to shove Dean back towards the bed. "No." He watched as the slightly older man fell back onto the bed with a dull thud. "You do realize you are throwing away your _only_ chance to be happy, right?"

Dean looked up at Sami as the shorter man approached him near his bed. "You don't know shit Callihan, so stop pretending."

"I don't know shit?" Sami cocked an eyebrow up at his friend. "I actually overheard you telling Seth about your fucked up relationship with AJ when we were on the bus." Dean's eyes narrowed at him. "I should be the one that should be pissed off with you. I'm supposed to be your best friend and your supposed to tell me this sort of thing and not run off to some guy you met only a few years ago."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Don't start with the Punk issue again."

"The only issue I have with Punk is that he changed you into the same emotionless ass hole he is that only gives two fucks about what's gonna be on his dick that night." Sami said sharply. He was standing in front of Dean now, his arms folded across his broad chest as he looked down at the lead guitarist. "Punk has grown up a little bit since we met him and has somewhat settled with Lita but you never did. And you never will if you stay with AJ."

Dean scowled. "I didn't realize you were a fuckin' therapist too."

"Dean, I'm being serious. You're twenty-seven now. It's time to grow the fuck up." Sami replied quickly.

"You sound like Roman." Dean groaned. He dropped his head into his waiting hands and rubbed his long, calloused fingers across his scalp. He didn't really want to deal with this right now but he knew Sami and knew the younger man wouldn't just drop it. He lifted his head and looked up at the rhythm guitarist. "What do you suggest I do then, wise old Callihan?"

"Fuckin' idiot." Sami rolled his eyes. "I can't tell you what to do, Dean. This is _your_ life and not mine. But-"

"Oh, wait, let me guess. You'd break up with AJ, right? And then you'd get with Seth? " Dean cut in. He could feel his anger rising in his body, his heart hammering against his chest as he looked at his friend. "That's not going to fucking happen."

"You're only denying yourself Dean." Sami responded. "Everyone deserves to be happy."

"I don't deserve shit." Dean snapped back harshly. He let out a long, deep breath before he continued speaking. "Were Punk and Seth really kissing?"

Sami could hear the hurt in his friend's voice, could see the pain in his blue eyes. "Well, I didn't actually see them kiss before I left but they looked like they were about to. If there was an opportunity for Punk to kiss him, you know he wouldn't have let that chance slip."

Dean dropped his head into his waiting hands and closed his eyes. Stupid wasn't the right word to describe how he was feeling, the pain cutting him deeper than he thought. He truthfully didn't know why he did what he did but after seeing the absolute look of hurt on Seth's face, it made his own heart hurt. "I wish my dick didn't control my actions. I wouldn't be in this damn mess."

Sami moved over to sit next to his friend on the large, comfortable bed. He wrapped an arm around his fellow guitarist's shoulders. "I know you didn't ask for my opinion, but I'm going to give it to you anyway." He paused for a moment. "You need to do what's best for you and not care what people are going to say. Who cares if you don't have a girlfriend? You pretty much don't have one anyway. And who cares if you have a boyfriend? None of your friends care."

"We'll lose fans though." Dean looked up at his friend. "No one will pay to see a band with a queer guitar player."

"That's not going to happen Dean." Sami tried to reason. "And if they do? Well they can fuck off then. True fans come see us for our _music_ not because of who we're dating." He paused again and tried to gauge Dean's reaction. The slightly older man looked as though he was thinking hard. "Just promise me you'll do something that will make you happy?"

Dean smiled. "You're too good a friend to me." He let out a sigh. "I'm sorry that I didn't come to you with all my problems. I just thought that you wouldn't really understand."

"I've known you for most of my life Dean. There's nothing that I would never want to help you with and even if I don't completely understand it, I'd always be here for you." Sami smiled back. "I think that going through what we did when we were fifteen pretty much set our friendship in stone."

Dean grimaced. He would never forget the night that he was fifteen and he had returned home only to find his mother blind drunk in the lounge room. She yelled abuse at him the instant he entered the house, had even struck him a few times before she told him to get out and never return. He filled a backpack full of clothes and whatever personal belongings he could and ran down the street to Sami's house, whose parents allowed him to move in immediately. He returned to his own home a few times that week to get the rest of his things before he left and made sure he didn't return. He had barely spoken to his mother in years, the only time he ever did was when she asked for money to fuel her alcohol binges which he never indulged. He would never fund something that reduced a once great woman into a psychopathic bitch.

"I don't think I could ever repay your parents enough Sami." He said quietly.

"They always thought of you as another son anyway." Sami shrugged. "I was going to head back to my room but I can stay here if you want me to."

Dean shook his head. "No, go back to your own room. But if Punk is still on top of Seth, please promise me you'll knock him out?"

Sami laughed. "I promise."

* * *

Seth's brown eyes fluttered open the following morning when the sunlight flooded the quiet room. He flinched when he felt the strong arm wrapped around his waist. He glanced down and saw all the colourful tattoos on the thick arm and it made his stomach clench. The sight of that arm was an instant reminder of what had happened last night and while they hadn't gone any further than kisses and desperate gropes, the mere memory made him feel so guilty despite the reason _why_ he had done it.

He carefully lifted the arm, a sigh of relief leaving his lips when he felt Punk roll over onto his other side, facing away from Seth. He silently slid out of the bed and landed on the soft floor with a dull thud. He bent down and quickly pulled his jeans on, the skin tight denim struggling over his thick thighs and ass before he bent down once more to pull on his shoes. He stood straight up, stretching his long arms high above his head and letting out a silent yawn before making his way towards the door. He lightly tapped his pockets once to make sure he had everything before he finally left the hotel room.

The door closed with a soft snap before he started his walk back to his hotel room. He didn't really want to go back to his own room but he felt it was a better option than waking up in bed with Punk and trying to explain to the singer that last night was a mistake and should never have happened. As he approached his own room, he figured that he could always go for a run or something since it was still pretty early. He knew Dean wouldn't be awake yet anyway. The lead guitarist usually slept until almost noon on the days after they had played a show.

He took a deep breath when he finally came to a stop outside of his own room. His heart was racing in his chest, his hands shaking as he reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet that had his key card for his room inside. He slipped the white, plastic card out before he moved to insert it in the small slit. He waited until the small light bulb on the door changed to green before pulling the card out and entering the room. He made sure he was quiet as he entered the room, the only sound was his foot lightly hitting the carpet as he crept across the small space towards his suitcase.

He reached inside of the medium sized bag and pulled out a pair of gym shorts, a singlet and his pair of joggers. He dropped the items onto his bed and quickly started to get changed, pulling his shirt off first while he also toed off his black converse. He easily slid the white singlet over his tanned body before he then focused on undoing his jeans. He managed to shimmy out of the tight fitting denim with little to no effort before he pulled on his knee length, black gym shorts. He plopped himself on the soft floor as he did up his shoes. He was just about to stand up and go when he heard a voice behind him.

"Seth?" He looked over and saw Dean looking at him with one eye open, his hair a mess as he looked over at Seth.

"Uh, hey." Seth said almost awkwardly. He stood up and reached for his iPod in his bag. "I only came back to get changed. I'm going for a run."

"Seth, wait." Dean sat up immediately. The white sheet fell low on the older man's hips and revealed that the lead guitarist was wearing nothing underneath the thin sheet.

Seth had to look away, the delicious temptation of a naked Dean Ambrose barely three feet away from him underneath a thin sheet with no clothes on was _way _too tempting. He looked back over at Dean after a moment of two. "Wait for what Dean? Wait for you to kiss someone else? I know I have no right to be upset but I am."

"Seth." Dean said quietly. He slid out of the bed and stood up next to Seth, the sheet laying crumpled on the bed but Seth wasn't looking at the sheet. His eyes bulged when he saw the impressive morning wood that was lying almost flat against Dean's defined stomach. "I know I hurt you and I am sorry. I made a promise to myself that after Corey hurt you that I wouldn't hurt you like that either. But I blew it."

"Yeah, you did." Seth said sharply. "Can I just _why_ you did it?"

"He was there and wanted it." Dean shrugged carelessly. He knew he was digging his blade in harder to Seth with each word he spoke, the emotion clearly evident on Seth's attractive face.

"I was there and wanted it too Dean. But you forgot me quick enough when Cody came along." Seth responded quickly. He took a deep breath and tried to calm himself. "Look, I know that I have no right or claim to be jealous of what you did but I'm not going to be a fuck toy anymore. You need to decide if you want all of me or none of me."

Dean didn't say anything. He stood completely still and unmoving in between the two beds.

"I didn't want to have to make you choose Dean but you're not giving me any other options." Seth continued. "And no, I wouldn't ask you to come out until you were ready but you need to know that I won't stand by and watch you fuck other people. I'm not AJ and I definitely do _not_ want the same sort of fucked up agreement that you two have."

Dean still didn't say anything.

"Those are your options Dean; you get rid of all the extras and get me or you don't have me at all." Seth said harshly. He was getting a little frustrated now. "And if you won't give it all to me, I can get it elsewhere.

That comment really made Dean mad. "From someone on tour?"

Seth shrugged. "From someone on tour _or_ at home."

"Seth." Dean said quietly. "I don't know if I can give you what you want. I'm a pretty lousy boyfriend."

"Then you miss out. Simple." Seth said sharply.

"Seth. That's not really fair." Dean let out a short, humourless laugh.

"Life's not fair Dean." Seth shot back.

"Relationships ruin things Seth. Why ruin what we have?" Dean asked. He had a million thoughts running through his head as he watched the young man in front of him.

Seth scoffed. "Sex with you is great but I want more from you. I can't speak _for_ you but I know that I like you. A lot. And not just in some creepy fan way. We always seem to have fun when we spend time together too." He paused for a moment. "I know I might be a little forward about this but I won't be something on the side."

Dean sighed. "I'm actually the worst boyfriend in the entire world."

"Just because you and AJ have a weird and trying relationship doesn't mean that we will." Seth tried to reason. "Look, I don't want you to decide now. We leave America in seven days right?" He watched Dean nod his head. "Decide by then. I'm going for a run. I'll see you later."

With those last few words, he watched Seth plug his ear phones in and walk out of the room, the door closing with a sharp snap that was perhaps a little louder than the younger man probably anticipated. He dropped back down onto his bed and let his head fall back against his pillow. He had a lot to think about and not much time to dwell on it. He was a little surprised that Seth had sprung this on him so quickly but he definitely admired the young man's courage.

He sat up slightly and reached for his phone, his desired contact the first name in his phone. He pushed dial and held the phone to his ear. The other end was answered by his girlfriend after only a few rings. "AJ. I want you to come to New York for the final show in America."

AJ's voice laughed down the line. "Why? You never want me to come and see you on tour." She paused for a moment before continuing. "Or is your little fuck toy not giving you what you want?"

Dean groaned into the phone. "No it's not that. I just want to see you."

Even though Dean couldn't see her, he knew that she was a little skeptical. "Yeah, okay I'll come see you."

"See you then." Dean responded before hanging up the phone.

He knew what his choice was but he wanted to do it in person. He dropped his phone back onto the bedside table. "I choose you Seth." He said quietly to no one in particular. He let his eyes slide closed. Now all that was left to say them to Seth once he'd gotten rid of his excess baggage.

**TBC**

**A/N:** Repeat song for this chapter was 'All These Things I Hate (Revolve Around Me)' by Bullet For My Valentine. In my head, Justice's sound is similar to Bullet For My Valentine. Thanks to everyone for reading/reviewing. GatesVengeance x


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15:**

**Rating:** M

**Disclaimer: **I do not know any of the workers of the WWE personally nor am I affiliated with them in any way. This story is a work of fiction and I make no profit whatsoever from it.

Seth checked himself out in the large hotel mirror, a smile gracing his lips as he did up the last button on his brand new button up dress shirt. The shirt was black with thin, white pinstripes and was also a gift from Dean. Seth had yet to hear what the older man's decision would be from his ultimatum he'd given the guitarist exactly a week ago but he was almost certain of what the answer would be. He just hoped his gut instinct was right.

He checked himself out in the large mirror once more before turning and leaving the bathroom and walking through to the main part of the room that contained only one King sized bed. For their last show in their home country, Ken had booked them into separate hotel rooms because the rest of the band's girlfriend's usually came to visit for their last show. Seth knew that AJ was coming but the way that Dean had told him that his girlfriend would be making an appearance eased his mind a little bit.

Their last show in America was actually last night and tonight was a celebration of finishing off their tour dates across the country. All the rest of the band member's girlfriend's had been there for the show last night except for AJ who was apparently flying in today just for the party. He tried to push all thoughts of AJ to the back of his mind as he went towards his suitcase and pulled out his shoes he'd be wearing tonight. He pulled his shoes on quickly and had just gathered his phone and wallet, the items sliding easily into his tight fitting jeans, when he heard a knock at the door.

He made his way over to the door and was pleasantly surprised to see Antonio standing there. The sound technician looked very smart in a pair of black dress pants, crisp white shirt and matching black jacket. The Swiss man had kept it casual though by not adding a tie and leaving the top two buttons open, revealing the slightest bit of chest hair. "Are you ready to go Seth?"

"Uh, yeah." Seth answered absentmindedly while he checked his wallet for his room key card. "Let's go."

Seth let the heavy white door close behind him with a snap as he followed Antonio down the long corridor and towards the lift. He hadn't spent much time with the older man but he at least seemed nice enough to speak to him. They were almost at the end of the the long, beige coloured corridor when they heard loud yelling coming from one of the last rooms. He stopped for a moment and tried to listen, stifling a laugh when he saw that Antonio had also stopped to do the same thing.

"That's Ambrose's room, isn't it?" Antonio asked quietly.

Seth nodded. He couldn't make out exactly what was being said but the argument sounded vicious nonetheless. He felt bad for standing there and listening in to something that was probably none of his business. Although, the fact that Dean was arguing with someone (and that someone sounded a lot like AJ) made his heart flutter with the mere thought that perhaps he could be getting what he wanted off the older man. "We probably shouldn't listen in like this." He said quietly before the pair moved towards the lift.

* * *

Dean sat on the bed inside of his room with his head in one hand. AJ was standing in front of the bed, still only half dressed and carrying on a treat. He knew why she was upset. Hell, he would be upset if someone had flown him out _just_ to break up with him but at the same time he didn't really care. He was so done with her shit right now. "AJ, can you calm the fuck down, please? People can hear you, you know."

"I don't _care_ if people can hear me Dean." AJ snapped. "You flew me out here just to break up with me. What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"Shouldn't you be happy I'm doing it in person and not by text or something?" Dean snapped right back. "Oh and if you're trying to make me change my mind, you're kinda turning me off you even more."

AJ's eyes narrowed, a scowl appearing on her pretty face. "You think that you can just break up with me like that? I've got news for you, Ambrose. I'm not going anywhere."

Dean balked. "You're going to threaten me into _not_ breaking up with you? There is something seriously wrong with you."

AJ's head snapped to the left after hearing Dean's words, her eyes going colder than Dean had ever seen them before. "If you actually break up with me for good this time, I will ruin you. I'll sell my story to whoever bids the highest and _all_ your dirty little secrets and indiscretions will be public knowledge." Dean suddenly felt a little nervous but was definitely not going to back out of this one. "You'll lose all your fans, all of your endorsements and then you'll lose your band. All because of some stupid teenage boy."

Dean scowled. "Fine. Fucking tell them everything. I don't care."

AJ's eyebrow rose at the admission. "You'd risk giving up everything for this one kid?"

"I would have done the same for you if you actually fucking cared about me." Dean snapped right back. "But you're too preoccupied with Punk to _ever_ pay that sort of attention to me. I bet you imagined it was him fucking you every single time we ever had sex, right?"

AJ didn't answer but she didn't need to. The way her cheeks flushed dark red gave away the answer immediately.

"I should have fucking known." Dean rolled his eyes. "I actually liked you when we first started dating all those years ago but that feeling disappeared pretty quickly because when I was starting to like you more and more, you started liking Punk more and more." He took a breath. "You fucking ruined me, AJ. Normal people don't fall in love with their boyfriend's best friend."

"Normal people in heterosexual relationships don't fuck dudes behind their girlfriend's back." AJ shot back immediately.

"Don't even fucking try and make me feel guilty." Dean snapped. "We are done, AJ. Completely finished. You got that?"

AJ glared at him. "I'm going to fucking ruin you Dean Ambrose and I'm going to get half of your money that I am entitled to."

Dean scoffed. "You aren't entitled to shit. We never married thank god and we never lived together."

AJ's face softened a little bit. "I could be pregnant, you know. Maybe I was waiting for the right moment to tell you."

Dean actually laughed out loud at that outrageous statement. "If you actually _are_ pregnant, there is no way in hell that it's even mine anyway. We haven't had sex in almost six months and we _always_ used a condom. If anything, it's probably that peroxide blonde guy that hangs off you like a lost puppy. What was his name again? Something stupid like Dolphin wasn't it?"

"Dolph." AJ corrected him instantly. "I'm still going to ruin you though. Make all of this private information public."

"You do that." Dean rolled his eyes and stood up, straightening his shirt as he stood up. "Maybe then the public will see that for once in his goddamn life that Dean Ambrose is _happy_."

AJ didn't say anything. She didn't really know what to say right now. Her whole way of life was about to be ripped away from her because of some stupid kid. She couldn't just sit back and let Seth take away everything she had worked so hard to hang onto. She would get Dean back somehow.

"I have to go. This party is about to start." Dean said suddenly. "You are on the guest list for this stupid party so I guess you can still come but you're not coming with me and don't even think about talking to me when we're there. I am so fucking done with you and all your bullshit."

"Won't there be photographers there though? Don't you want people to think that we are still a couple?" AJ pressed desperately.

"I don't care what people think." Dean snapped. He walked over to the door and charged through it. The instant the door closed behind him, he felt an immediate sense of relief. It was like a huge weight had been lifted off of his shoulders now that he had finally done it. He strolled down the empty corridor with a genuine smile on his face. He could tell Seth that he would be completely with the younger man now. He couldn't remember the last time he felt this happy.

* * *

Seth glanced nervously around the room while he waited for Dean to finally appear. He looked down at his watch and noted that the party had started a good hour ago now and no member of Justice had arrived yet. He took another sip of his orange flavoured soft drink, a satisfied sigh leaving his lips as the sweet tasting liquid rolled down the back of his throat. But the delicious drink did little to quell his feeling of dread of whether or not Dean would turn up hand in hand with AJ or without the strange woman. He tried to push that thought to the back of his mind until he actually saw Dean.

While he waited, he took his chance to survey the room and the amount of rock stars and celebrities that were inside of the large function room at the place they were holding the party. Across the room he could clearly see Chris Jericho from the band Fozzy chatting to who Seth presumed was his wife, a large grin on the pretty blonde woman's face as the lead singer talked enthusiastically about something to her. He could clearly see band members from Avenged Sevenfold, Burn Halo, Bullet For My Valentine and a whole heap more that he recognized but their names escaped him. He was glad that he couldn't see Metallica in the large room. He knew that he would not have been able to handle that very well at all.

He was so focused in trying to scope out the room that he didn't notice that someone had approached him. It wasn't until he turned around and almost spilled his sticky, orange drink onto the other man's black dress shirt that he noticed someone was actually there. His heart skipped a beat when he looked up at the man who stood in front of him, his cerulean eyes and dark blonde hair were something he'd never forget. "Ted?" He gaped at his ex-boyfriend. He knew his heart was beating fast as he looked up at the attractive man, their brown and green eyes meeting for the first time in years. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing Seth." Ted spoke slowly, his words dripping from his lips like they were syrup. The way Ted spoke always used to drive Seth wild in the short time that they dated and yet now it was having little to no effect on him at all. "I'm friends with Punk. Now what are _you _doing here?"

"I'm the band's photographer." Seth smiled back at his ex. He stood up tall to his full height, leaving barely an inch of difference between them.

Ted scoffed. "_You_? Please."

"How is that so unbelievable?" Seth shot back immediately. He didn't care if anyone turned around right now and saw that his brow was furrowed as he glared at the very popular, attractive actor in front of him. "If I remember correctly, you told me that I was a good photographer."

Ted let out a short laugh. "I told you that to get in your pants. Your photos were average at best."

Seth could feel the anger boiling up inside of him as well as all these sudden insecurities. He didn't understand why Ted was being such an ass to him or just why he would suddenly admit that he lied to Seth a few years ago when he was young and naive. He opened his mouth to retaliate when he felt a strong hand clap him hard on his right shoulder. The strong arm that was connected to the hand then wrapped tightly around his narrow shoulders. He didn't need to turn to his left to see who was standing there but did so anyway. A large smile appearing on his face as he saw Dean next to him.

"DiBiase." Dean said sharply.

Ted's face curled into a grin. He didn't need to hear the words to see that there was definitely something more than just friends going on between the two men that stood in front of him. "Dean. It's so nice to see you." He said as nicely as he could. "I was just catching up with Seth."

Dean's brow furrowed. "Catching up?"

"Oh, yeah. I haven't seen Seth in years." Ted grinned. "Not since we broke up anyway."

Dean looked at Seth to gauge the young man's reaction. He could clearly see in Seth's brown eyes that Ted was telling the truth. He didn't know _what_ to feel. He wasn't jealous, at least he didn't think he was. He knew that Seth must have had ex boyfriend's to get so good at certain skills the young man possessed in the bedroom but it made him feel a little ill to find out Ted DiBiase was one of them. "That's nice."

"Not jealous are you, Ambrose?" Ted was still grinning like an idiot, his attractive face contorting into an ugly grin.

Dean scoffed. "Hardly."

"You keep telling yourself that Ambrose." Ted rolled his eyes dramatically before looking at Seth once more. He deliberately checked Seth out, his cerulean eyes lingering over every inch of the young man's body. He flicked his eyes back to Dean and smirked when he could almost see the smoke blowing out of his ears. "I'll see you round Seth."

Seth didn't say a word, merely waved while he watched his ex finally leave. He turned his attention towards Dean and almost felt like he had to take a step back when he saw Dean's icy blue eyes were staring at him very intently. He wanted to open his mouth to speak but found he couldn't even do that.

"So Ted DiBiase, huh?" Dean's blue eyes narrowed a little bit as he looked at Seth.

"I was Eighteen, stupid and he was good looking." Seth shot back with a cheeky grin. "And now I'm twenty, a little less stupid and you're about ten times more good looking." He leaned in close to Dean's ear. "And you're _much _better in bed too if you were wondering."

Dean laughed. "Well of course I am."

Seth leaned forward and wanted to add something else in but changed his mind. He didn't want to suggest something that could possibly lead to something more if Dean was still with AJ. He took a deep breath to calm his nerves. "I heard yelling from your room before."

Dean's face instantly turned hard. "I'll tell you about it later." He looked around the room and looked at all his old friends. "C'mon, let's get you mingling with some _other_ rock stars."

Seth laughed and walked side by side with Dean, the lead guitarist's arm still tightly wrapped around his shoulders. They moved forward and he tried to ignore the stares they were receiving as they made their way closer to a large group of people that contained many of the bands that were some of his absolute favourites. He could feel his heart beat racing as they got closer with each and every step. He tried to calm himself down as they reached the group. He didn't want to make himself look like an ass in front of some of Dean's friends.

"Jericho!" Dean barked.

Seth's eyes widened in excitement as the blonde haired lead singer turned around and shot Dean a million dollar grin. Chris Jericho was the lead singer of the band Fozzy. He had short blonde hair that was spiked up on the top of his head. He had piercing blue eyes and had defined, sharp features. He was wearing a pair of grey skinny leg jeans that were almost so tight that they could rival Seth's. The jeans were tucked into a pair of black lace up boots. He also had on a black sleeveless shirt that sat underneath a sleeveless plaid shirt that had been ripped at the sleeves. He couldn't help the grin that also grew on his face when he saw the way that Chris was grinning, his straight and immaculately white teeth on display.

"Dean Ambrose!" Jericho grinned. He launched forward and embraced Dean in a very friendly but also incredibly masculine hug. "How the hell have you been?"

"I've been great man. How about you?" Dean grinned right back. He looked to Jericho's right and saw his wife standing there with a sweet smile on her pretty face. He leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss to her cheek. "Hey Jessica, how have you been?"

"I've been good thanks Dean." She replied sweetly. "Where's AJ?"

Dean shrugged. "I think she's here somewhere. We didn't come together."

"Oh, okay. Well I might go see if I can find her. Leave you boys alone anyway." Jessica smiled politely. She leaned up and pressed a kiss to her husband's lips before leaving them.

Jericho turned his attention to Seth who was standing there looking almost surprised. "And _who_ is this?"

"This is Seth. Seth, this is Chris Jericho from the band Fozzy." Dean introduced them.

"Yeah, I know who he is." Seth said quietly as they shook hands. He felt a bolt of electricity as their fingers touched for the first time. He knew his heart was racing in his chest and he was eternally grateful for the fact that Jericho couldn't hear it.

"This wouldn't happen to be Seth Rollins would it?" Jericho grinned at Dean once his and Seth's hands had dropped from each other.

Dean looked a little confused. "It is. Why?"

"Punk mentioned him to me." Jericho looked Seth up and down once more before turning his attention back to Dean. "Well he's certainly your type Ambrose. He's pretty enough."

Seth's cheeks flushed at the compliment. Chris Jericho had just told him he was pretty. He was struggling to keep the urge to scream or jump around down. He thought he was containing his fanboy ways quite well.

"Would you expect any less from me Chris?" Dean grinned.

"What about AJ? What's going on there?" Jericho asked.

Seth felt sick at the mention of Dean's girlfriend's name.

"What about her? We're over." Dean answered simply. Jericho shot him a skeptical look. "For good this time."

"Then why is she here?" Jericho still wasn't convinced.

"I told her she could come but she wasn't allowed to talk to me." Dean almost laughed at his slightly outrageous demand.

"Did you really break up with her?" Seth asked in a quite voice.

Jericho could sense that the pair needed to have a private conversation and now he was only intruding on their private time. "I'll leave you guys alone now."

"Is there anywhere private in here?" Dean asked quietly.

"Try the balcony." Jericho suggested. "I mean, I saw Gates and Vengeance head out there but they won't pay any attention to you if they're out there together."

Dean smirked. "Thanks man."

"It was nice to meet you Seth." Jericho reached out and shook Seth's hand once more. "I'll see you again soon when Fozzy plays a few shows with Justice in the UK."

"See ya." Seth smiled back.

He couldn't help the large grin that grew across his face as he felt Dean guide him through the large crowd of people. He saw faces of people he had grown up listening to every single day and then there was people he had no idea _who_ they were. He could feel his stomach turning as they approached the balcony door.

Dean reached forward and pushed the glass door open, Seth following straight behind. He let the door close behind them as they stepped out into the cool night. He glanced to his right and grinned when he saw two figures that were hidden by the darkness. He knew immediately that they were Gates and Vengeance from Avenged Sevenfold. He chuckled. "Horny fuckers."

Seth walked over to sit down on the bench that was right up against the balcony. He looked out over the city, the bright lights and noises making him feel almost serene. He lifted his gaze when he felt Dean sit down right next to him. "So you broke up with AJ? For real?"

Dean looked at Seth, their eyes able to make the slightest of contact in the dark of the night. "Yeah. We're over and done with."

Seth felt his heart leap. "And us?"

"Seth." Dean let out a breath. "I don't know if I am totally ready for a relationship with you but I am willing to give it a _try_."

"You doubt yourself too much Dean." Seth smiled softly at him. "This is going to be _completely_ different."

"I think you give me too much credit." Dean shot back. He looked at Seth properly, his breath catching in his throat at the same time one of the neon lights in the city below just so happened to catch on Seth's brown eyes. He looked like perfection right now. "You have no idea what you do to me Seth Rollins."

Seth tugged his bottom lip into his mouth. "Kiss me."

Dean let out a short laugh. "Out here?"

"Yeah." Seth's words were barely audible as he agreed.

Dean reached forward and wrapped one hand around the back of Seth's head while his other hand tilted the young man's chin up. He leaned his face forward so that their lips were almost touching, their foreheads resting against one another for the moment. Their blue and brown eyes locked onto each other and Dean was almost a little taken aback when he realized that the same lust and want that he was experiencing was reflected in Seth's brown orbs. He leaned forward just that little bit further and finally pressed their lips together, a bolt of electricity and arousal shooting through both men as their eyes slid shut.

Seth's lips instantly parted for Dean and he moaned into the kiss the instant he felt Dean's tongue probe inside of his warm, wet mouth. Seth's hand reached up and wrapped itself around the back of Dean's head, pulling the older man's face impossibly closer towards his own. He tilted his head slightly to the side, allowing Dean's strong tongue to roll and curl around his own. He moaned again but that moan was easily swallowed by Dean's greedy mouth. Seth's other hand reached forward and balled Dean's dress shirt in his fist. He could feel one of Dean's hands leave his chin and instead move down to grab at his hip and pull his body in closer to the lead guitarist's.

This kiss contained so much passion that Seth never wanted it to end. He tried to push in closer to Dean, one of his legs stretching across Dean's strong legs. Both of Dean's hands reached down and pulled him onto the older man's lap. He let out a surprised gasp, their kiss breaking for only a moment before their lips molded back together, tongues curling and pressing together while their bodies pressed urgently together. Seth mused that they fit together like missing jigsaw pieces.

The pair were so caught up in their own world that they didn't notice that someone had appeared on the balcony. AJ Lee stood next to the door with her mouth agape and with tears threatening to spill from her brown eyes. She felt her heart break as she watched her only just recent ex-boyfriend make out with some twenty year old boy. She clamped her teeth together hard before reaching into her small purse and pulled out her phone. She moved a few steps closer so that she could get a good enough shot. She was glad that there was enough light so that she could get a good enough photo without having to use flash. She snapped a few photos on the electronic device before dropping it back into her purse.

She walked back to the door, her heels clicking softly on the tiled balcony. She turned around and blew an air kiss to her ex who was still in a lip locked embrace with another man. "You can kiss everything away, Dean Ambrose." She said quietly, a large grin on her face before she returned to her spot in the party. Dean Ambrose would pay for breaking up with her.

**TBC**

**A/N:** so he broke up with crazy...but of course she's not taking it well. Hope everyone had a great time during the holidays. Thanks to everyone for reading/reviewing. GatesVengeance x


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16:**

**Rating:** M

**Disclaimer: **I do not know any of the workers of the WWE personally nor am I affiliated with them in any way. This story is a work of fiction and I make no profit whatsoever from it.

Seth's chocolate brown eyes opened wide as he looked up at the man above him. He could feel the pressure of Dean's strong hand pinning his two wrists to the soft hotel bed, the sensation causing a delicious reaction to radiate through his body. He let out a sharp gasp when he felt the thick, swollen head of Dean's cock pressing hard against his ready entrance. His long legs squeezed tighter around Dean's slender hips as their blue and brown eyes finally made contact. Seth couldn't contain the easy moan that left his mouth from such an intense moment.

Dean smirked as he took in Seth below him. The young man's two-toned hair was a beautiful mess on the pristine white pillow while his brown eyes were as wide as dinner plates. His lips were parted and his cheeks were a brilliant shade of red. He felt his hard cock throb as his blue eyes raked over the exquisitely toned and perfectly golden brown body beneath him. Seth looked so fucking hot right now.

He dipped his head to press their lips together for barely a moment before pulling back. He deliberately ignored the almost pathetic whine that came from Seth. His tongue snaked out from his mouth to lick a flat, wet stripe across Seth's closed lips. His own lips curled into a devious grin when the sound of Seth's soft whimpers reached his ears. His hips pushed forward at the same time. His cock pulsed hard from the warm heat of Seth's asshole onto his bare cock.

He let out a low groan. There was nothing he wanted more than to just push his bare cock balls deep in and _feel_ all of Seth Rollins' tight ass clenching hard on his thick length. With anyone else he knew he would have just taken what he wanted, would've said _"__fuck the consequences"_ but Seth was different. He wanted Seth to _ask_ for it, wanted him to _need_ it. For once in his life he wouldn't be selfish. He would wait for Seth to come to him and want it.

He lifted his gaze once more and locked it onto Seth's, their brown and blue eyes searching each others for the answers to the questions both were much too terrified to ask. He opened his mouth to speak but Seth beat him to it.

"I really, _really_ want it Dean." Seth was practically panting now. His lips were parted and a little bit swollen from all their kissing. He struggled against the strong hold that was pinning his wrists above his head but Dean was far too strong. Instead he pushed his hips up, a delicious moan leaving his lips as Dean's cock rubbed harder and more insistently at his entrance. He could feel his heart hammering hard in his chest from anticipation. "I've never had sex without a condom before Dean. I don't know if I'm ready for that yet."

Dean felt his stomach drop. He tried not to let his disappointment show on his face. "When you are ready, I'd be glad to be the first." He leaned down and pressed their lips together in a hard, passion filled kiss. Their lips parted simultaneously as their mouths morphed into one.

Dean's other hand grabbed at the silky sheets next to Seth's head while their kiss intensified. He felt bolt of electricity shooting down his body as their tongues rolled and curled around together inside of Seth's mouth. He tilted his head to side slightly and angled his tongue in further, the thick pink muscle plunging deeper and more urgently inside of Seth's addictive mouth. His blue eyes slid closed as he melted further into the kiss. There was something about kissing Seth that he would never tire of.

Seth struggled harder against the strong grip on his wrists. He wanted to break free and just _touch_ the attractive man that was currently on top of him. He pushed his hips up and tried to get something going while his tongue battled fiercely with Dean's. His movements halted when he realized that his actions were useless. He was nowhere near the same strength as Dean and besides, he kind of liked being pinned down and dominated like this. He moaned into the kiss from the mere thought, his cock twitching. He had to have Dean in him now.

He pulled away from the kiss, his brown eyes reopening. "_C'monn_ Dean."

Dean's blue eyes opened and he looked down at Seth. The young man looked so _desperate_ and that only turned him on more. He had never seen someone look like they wanted him so much. He lifted himself up off of Seth's body for a moment to reach over and grab a condom from the bedside table. He made sure his hand kept Seth's wrists pinned to the bed. His fingers dug blindly in the wooden drawer, a grin creeping across his attractive face when they finally closed on a single condom and a small bottle of lube.

He pulled the items out and dropped them onto the bed for a moment. He grabbed the condom packet first. He lifted the small, bright blue packet up to his mouth and ripped it open with his teeth. He pulled the latex out of it's packet, the small pieces of foil fluttering onto the white bed while he attempted to roll the condom on one handed. He cursed. Things were much harder to do one handed than he anticipated. After a few more attempts, he was finally able to slide the condom onto his thick cock, the latex stretching hard across his erection.

"If I wasn't being pinned to the bed, I could have put that on _much_ faster and you could be balls deep inside me already." Seth teased.

Dean's blue eyes looked up and he licked his lips. He grabbed the lube with one hand and cursed again when he realized that he wouldn't be able to do this one handed. He reluctantly pulled his hand away from Seth's wrists and the instant he did, he felt Seth's hands all over him, his long, tanned fingers grabbing at his hips and trying to pull him closer. He merely laughed while he popped the cap of the bottle and squirted a small amount onto his fingers.

He shuffled his body down further and settled himself between Seth's legs properly. He moved his fingers up towards the tight entrance he couldn't wait to be inside of. He rubbed the tips of both fingers across the puckered hole. He felt Seth's fingers curl around his hips and a low moan leave the young man's mouth from his actions. His face curled into a smirk and with one last rub across the pink entrance before he pushed both fingers knuckle deep inside of the young photographer.

Seth cried out, his hips bucking up and away from the invading digits before pushing back down to get more of the guitarists' long, talented fingers inside of him. His brown eyes locked onto Dean's while the older man worked his fingers in and out of Seth's tight entrance. The two fingers rocked in and out slowly at first until they started to gather a little momentum. Seth's moans were falling from his lips a little bit faster now, his stomach curling in knots while Dean's fingers worked in and out of his ass, the long digits scissoring, stretching and rubbing against his sensitive walls. He couldn't take much more of this wonderful torture.

"I'm ready. Fuck. I'm ready for your dick now." Seth moaned wantonly.

Dean's smirk grew into a grin. "Spread your legs and lift them up." He commanded. He felt his cock throb hard from inside the latex prison as he watched Seth easily reach down and lift his legs up and out, his hands grabbing at the backs of his thighs to keep them spread apart. He pulled his fingers out of Seth's ass and used that hand to wrap it around the base of his cock. He moved closer to Seth and used his hand to guide his thick erection inside.

He rubbed the head of his cock against the stretched hole a few times before he pushed it in. His eyes remained locked onto Seth's face while he used his hips to shove his fat cock balls deep inside of his younger lover. They both let out identical groans as Dean's balls came to rest up against Seth's ass. He stilled himself for a moment and positioned his arms to rest on the bed next to Seth's spread legs, his strong arms hooking underneath Seth's long legs.

He pushed his body up tighter and closer, watching as Seth's body almost folded onto itself. He stifled the groan that was threatening to leave his lips. "I'm not going to go slow."

Seth licked his lips. "I never asked you to."

Dean couldn't contain the groan that left his throat that time. He slowly started to pull almost all the way out before slamming right back in. Seth moaned loudly. He repeated the same motion again, only this time a little bit faster. Seth's moans grew in volume. He continued moving his hips in and out, causing Seth to moan louder and louder. The young man's moans spurring Dean on harder and faster.

The sound of Dean's balls slapping hard against Seth's firm ass was suddenly all that he could hear. It was all he wanted to hear. His blue eyes slid closed for a moment as he just listened to the noise of their bodies connecting over and over again, the smack, smack, smack echoing around the room as he rocked in and out of Seth's tight body was loud but not loud enough to drown out Seth's almost whorish moans. His eyes snapped back open and he took in Seth below him. The young man's brown eyes were closed and his head was arched back hard into the pillow while one of his hands was tangled deep into his two-toned hair.

Dean's eyes raked down that gorgeous body that was already glistening with a few sweat beads despite the cool temperature of the room. His breath hitched in his throat when he saw that Seth's other hand was already wrapped around his cock, pumping that thick organ slowly. He licked his lips and let out a groan as he saw a single bead of precum pooling right on the tip. His hips started pumping in and out of Seth's body hard from the sight below him. He wanted to lean down and lick up the salty essence that was waiting for him but he resisted, his hips pounding all of desire into Seth's tight ass.

He pulled Seth's legs back as he knelt back onto the bed and sat upright. His hands grabbed at the front of Seth's legs while his hips continued moving hard and faster. He glanced down and looked at Seth. His eyes were still squeezed tightly shut with one hand still grabbing at his hair while the other hand worked his cock in a fast, slick movement.

"You are so fucking hot Seth." Dean groaned.

His hips didn't stop moving while Seth's brown eyes opened. Those brown eyes showed him just how much lust was hiding behind them and it made his stomach clench hard. His rhythm faltered for a moment as their eyes locked hard onto each other, blue and brown sharing lust and desire. He caught up with rhythm once more, his hips pistoning in and out of the tight heat that was clamping down on his thick cock and forcing his balls to tighten as they slapped hard and harder against Seth's firm ass.

"Dean. Dean. Dean." Seth panted. His hand stopped working his cock for a moment while he looked up at the older man. "Let me ride you."

"Yeah, alright." Dean half-groaned. His hips coming to a stop before pulling out of Seth's warm ass. He laughed at the whine of disappointment. "You asked for it." He pointed out.

He was about to move to lie flat on his back on the soft, comfortable bed before another sight caught his eye. Seth's cock was lying flat against his toned stomach, a small, sticky, glistening patch of precum sitting just above the swollen, red head. He glanced up at Seth once before diving his head right down. He licked at the small patch, his tongue scooping up the clear, salty liquid. Seth squirmed underneath him. Dean pressed his large hands to either side of Seth's slender, bony hips to keep him held down.

He licked at the small spot a few more times before lifting his mouth slightly. Barely a second passed before he wrapped his lips tightly around the swollen head. Seth moaned loudly and his eyes slid closed as he melted into the always amazing sensation of Dean's lips wrapped around his cock. Dean sucked on the head for maybe a few moments before he pushed the entire length down his throat, not stopping until the tip reached the back of his throat. He bobbed his head up and down a few times before pulling up and off.

"You can bounce on my dick now." Dean grinned as he flopped down onto the bed next to Seth.

Seth rolled his eyes but didn't say a word as he moved to straddle the lead guitarists' hips. He leaned up a little bit while he reached behind him and wrapped his hand around Dean's thick length. He guided the older man's cock towards his entrance, his ass pushing down once he felt the latex covered head pressing insistently against his puckered hole. He eased the length all the way in, letting out a sigh when he felt his ass press against Dean's pelvis. He moved his hips back and forth for a moment, loving the amazing sensation of being able to feel all of Dean.

Dean's hands reached up and grabbed a hold of Seth's slender hips, fingers squeezing at the protruding hip bones as he slowly pulled Seth up before pulling him back down. He could see the annoyed look on Seth's face as he continued pulling Seth's hips before pushing them back down. "Well you weren't moving. I thought I had to do it."

Seth squeezed his inner muscles, making Dean's eyes roll back into his skull. "You're just too impatient."

Dean grinned, his eyes reopening. "C'mon. Fuck yourself on my cock." He pulled his hands away from Seth's hips and instead folded them tightly underneath his head. He shot the young man a cocky grin that was followed by a wink. "Put on a show for me Seth."

Seth rolled his eyes again but it didn't stop him from moving. He started out slowly, rolling his hips back and forth, round and round a few times before he finally got the real thing started. His hands moved from next to him to rest on Dean's muscular chest, fingers digging into the strong muscle that they found there. He slowly lifted his hips up before dropping them back down hard. He moaned before repeating the same motion.

Dean watched him with the same cocky, shit-eating grin on his face. Seth began bouncing up and down on his cock, the smack, smack, smack of Seth's ass connecting with his pelvis making his cock throb from inside the young man's tight ass. Groan after groan left his lips as he watched Seth's movements speed up, felt his bouncing increase in both speed and determination. Up and down, faster and faster. Over and over again. Seth was definitely putting on a show for him.

He moved his hands from underneath his head to rest on the young man's hips, fingers gripping tightly onto the delicate hip bones. He began thrusting up every time Seth pushed down, his dick pushing in harder and further. Seth's moans picked up in speed and volume as he continues pushing harder and faster up and down, every single thrust in hitting his prostate directly. Dean carefully watches the way Seth's face changes and contorts with every movement until Seth's head drops back and he's no longer able to look upon that pretty face. He could tell that Seth was close and he feels a little ripped off that he could miss out.

"Look at me while I make you cum." Dean growls. The sound is low in his throat and immediately makes Seth's head snap forward, his brown eyes opening. "Much better." He smirks. "Touch yourself. Get yourself off while you bounce on my cock."

Seth moans in response. He instantly moves his hand down to his cock and wraps his fist around the thick, pulsing length. His other hand slides down Dean's muscular torso, grabbing now at the older man's ribs, fingers pushing and squeezing while he tries to steady himself. His hand starts out on a hard pace, his hand easily sliding up and down the thick rod thanks to Dean's saliva that covered it.

His bounces faltered momentarily but it didn't bother Dean, who moved his hands slightly to grab at the juicy ass on display. He moaned loudly, careful not to let his head drop back. It's almost a little too much pleasure right now. His balls throbbed painfully underneath his cock while he worked himself closer and closer. He could feel the imaginary coil in his stomach slowly undoing inside of him. He looked down at Dean and knew the other man must be close, his blue eyes wide while his face twitched slightly.

He moaned loudly as he tried to regain some sort of control, slamming his hips down hard while Dean thrust up. His hand slid up and down his cock until suddenly it really was too damn much. The amount of pleasure his hand was giving him combined with the fantastic way that Dean's cock easily slammed against his prostate made his orgasm wash over him faster and easier than he expected. With a loud moan of Dean's name, he came, his load shooting across Dean's toned stomach. He continued moving his hips up and down, his oversensitive prostate causing him to shudder with each bounce but there was no way he couldn't stop until Dean reached his own orgasm.

Dean groaned loudly. Watching Seth cum was fast becoming one of his favourite sights ever. He had been close by the time he had pushed into Seth the first time, let alone many minutes later when he finally couldn't stave his orgasm off any longer. His fingers grabbed harder and Seth's hips, hard enough to know that there would be probably be finger marks there in the morning but certainly not caring enough to stop. It only took a few more thrusts up before Dean was cumming, thanks mostly to Seth's ass milking his cock for everything he was worth.

He rocked his hips up a few more times before he finally came to a stop. He ran the back of his hand across his sweaty forehead before he looked up at Seth, who was grinning back down at him. He watched as the young man slowly slid off of him and went presumably towards the bathroom. He sat up on the bed and slid to the side of the bed. He pulled the condom off and tied it up before dropping it into the bin in the bathroom. He walked over to the sink in the bathroom and turned the taps on, splashing a little bit onto his hands which he used to wet his face before splashing some onto his stomach.

He turned to reach for a towel behind him, only to find that Seth was already standing there with one of the hotel's white, fluffy towels in his hands, his bottom lip pulled in between his teeth. "Thanks." He mumbled, taking the towel and wiping down his sweaty, cum stained torso before then throwing the heavy cotton item onto the floor. He glanced up to see Seth still staring at him. "Are you going to look at me all night or are you going to come to bed?"

Seth's cheeks flushed red. He dropped his gaze before leaving the room. He moved towards the bed, lifting the covers and sliding underneath them. He heard Dean turn off the light and only rolled over when he felt the bed shift from beside him. There was a small amount of light that managed to seep in from between the blinds. The moonlight caught on Dean's dark blonde hair for the briefest of moments and it made Seth smile. "I'm kinda really glad about your decision." He said quietly.

Dean's lips curled into a soft, uncharacteristic smile. "So am I."

* * *

The following morning, Dean and Seth were heading down towards the hotel's restaurant. Today was the day that they would be flying out for the United Kingdom but they didn't have to be at the airport for a few hours yet so they all decided to meet for breakfast. As they entered the room, they were greeted with a large table of very familiar faces right in the corner. Dean led the way towards the back with Seth hot on his heels.

Already sitting at the table was the rest of their bands and their girlfriends. He was glad that he couldn't see AJ there although he had a feeling that she had already left the city. There was two seats saved for them, one next to Lita and the other was next to Paige. Dean took the seat next to the Lita while Seth took the one next to Paige.

"We didn't think you two were ever going to show!" Sami laughed, perhaps a little too enthusiastically but that was how Sami was.

Dean merely winked over at the rhythm who laughed some more. He ignored the death glare that was coming from Roman but he couldn't ignore the two piercing stares that were coming from his left. He turned to see Lita glaring at him, her normally pretty face curled into a scowl while Punk looked less than impressed. He turned away from them. Their negative attitude wasn't going to change the amazing night he had last night. He smiled. He was finally free to do what he wanted.

"You look so happy Dean." Maria beamed from across the table. He turned his attention towards the pretty red head.

Dean winked at her as well which made her blush and giggle. "Are we eating or what?!"

The whole table made a noise of agreement and they all stood up, heading towards the large buffet the hotel had put on for their breakfast this morning. He was just about to leave the table when he felt a hand grab at his arm. He turned to look at the arm, the colourful tattoos on the thin arm made it obvious who it was. He lifted his gaze and met Lita's, her piercing eyes looking directly into his for the tensest of moments. "Yes?"

"Can I talk to you in private for a moment?" Her tone was harsh, much like the look on her face.

Dean sighed. He knew she wouldn't take no for an answer. "Yeah. Whatever. C'mon."

He managed to pull his arm out of her vice like grip and lead the slightly older woman out of the restaurant and into a secluded spot just outside the doors. He took a few steps further down the corridor to make sure that they weren't overheard. "What?"

"I could ask you the same damn thing." She snapped right back. "How _dare_ you do what you did to AJ! Fly her all the way out here to break up with her only 'cause you can't keep your dick in your pants."

"That's rich coming from you." He shot back. "Aren't you the biggest slut going around?"

"Shut the fuck up Ambrose." Lita growled. "I only fucking put up with you because of Punk. I never liked you or your smart arsed comments. And now you've broken up with AJ, there's less of you to like."

Dean's jaw clenched. "Does it hurt Lita?"

"Does what hurt?" Lita snarled right back at him.

"Knowing that I can fuck _your boyfriend_ better than you?" Dean smirked as Lita's face grew angrier. "Or does it hurt more knowing that _your boyfriend_ would have left you for me if I would have said yes?"

"You think you're so fucking good, don't you Ambrose?" Lita snapped. "You never deserved to have AJ. She's too good for you."

"Oh yeah, I guess you're right. I don't deserve to waste _years_ of my life with a woman who never has and never will love me. My mother didn't love me so why the fuck should I _ever_ know what that feels like?" Dean snapped. Lita's face softened slightly. "Yeah. Don't talk about shit you don't know." He paused for a moment. "And I hope that you didn't just pull me away to lecture me about how much of an ass I apparently was to AJ. She got what she deserved. She never deserved _me_."

"I didn't know Dean. She never told me." Lita said quietly.

"Just leave me alone Lita." Dean said sharply. "Me and Seth."

Lita watched Dean take a few steps before she spoke again. "I'm coming to the UK with you guys."

Dean turned around and glared. "Great. Fucking fantastic." He said sarcastically. "Still leave me the fuck alone."

Lita nodded mutely as she watched Dean walk away from her. Dean might have hurt her with some of his choice of words but she knew he didn't deserve the way AJ had treated him. Her heart ached a little for the lead guitarist even though she didn't necessarily like him all that much. She took a deep breath before following the same path that Dean had just followed. She had tried taking sides with her best friend but she never even considered that maybe Dean was maybe hurting too. She needed to talk to AJ before she did something stupid.

**TBC**

**A/N:** slight roadblock for Dean and Seth... thanks for reading/reviewing :) and happy New Year! GatesVengeance x


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17:**

**Rating:** M

**Disclaimer: **I do not know any of the workers of the WWE personally nor am I affiliated with them in any way. This story is a work of fiction and I make no profit whatsoever from it.

Roman was on his way back from a good work out session at the gym near their hotel when a large poster caught his eye. He stopped walking and took a closer look at the poster that was hanging on the outside of what looked like a small shop. He could hardly believe that there was a large picture of his lead guitarist along with the caption _'Dean Ambrose's Secret Gay Lover Revealed'_. His grey eyes blinked a few times as he took in the wording a few more times before tearing his eyes away from the large poster.

He checked he had his wallet in the pocket of his gym shorts before he entered the small store. He walked into the small shop and went towards where he thought the tabloid magazines would be kept. His grey eyes almost bulged out of his skull as he saw that there was more than one that had the outrageous story splashed across it. He didn't even know _why_ Dean was splashed across all of these front covers. Surely there was bigger celebrities with bigger stories but apparently not. He supposed this particular scandal was a big one anyway. He picked up one of each of the magazines before taking them up to the counter where an older lady was watching him carefully through her thick glasses.

She gave him a judgmental look as he handed over at least five of the trashy magazines but didn't draw attention to it. The only words she spoke to him was the total of his purchases which he paid quickly to make sure he got out of there as soon as possible. He grabbed the glossy magazines and left the small shop, the bell on the door clanging as he left the creepy little corner shop.

He easily made his way back towards their hotel. They had been in London for two days now. They played their first show with Fozzy last night and it had been a huge success. The crowd was raucous as always and gave them everything they had. This was the band's second time to London and he really enjoyed the change of atmosphere that came with playing in a completely different country with completely different fans. He also enjoyed that he could go out for a meal without someone following him and trying to get his photo. Although now that this story was out, that may not be the case much longer.

He tried to push his negative thoughts to the back of his mind as he approached their large hotel. He didn't really know what to make of the alleged news story. Dean did seem a lot happier since that party in New York. He knew something happened between him and AJ but he didn't know exactly what. If he thought about Dean properly, he knew and he realized that Dean seemed _much_ happier since they started on their tour and he could only attribute that to the fact that Seth had joined them on this tour.

There was that annoying pang of jealousy again.

He tried to push that feeling to the back of his mind as he made his way inside the hotel. He knew deep down that this feeling would never go away unless he confronted it head on. He walked towards the lift and pushed the white button with his floor number on it. He didn't want to think about Dean Ambrose or how the slightly younger man made him feel. He was aware that sooner rather than later he would have to deal with this issue. Today wasn't the time for it though. The band had more important issues to deal with that were completely separate to Roman's stupid feelings.

It only took a few minutes before he was exiting the lift and strolling down the forest green coloured carpet towards their penthouse suite. It barely took him a minute until he was face to face with the door. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet, his room key card sliding out once he opened the expensive leather. He pushed the card into the small slit, waiting only a moment for the small bulb to change from red to green before he was able to enter the room.

Their suite was pretty plain in comparison to what they had been in previously. The whole inside of the large space was covered in mahogany floorboards with cream coloured walls. The only area that wasn't covered in floorboards was the kitchen and bathrooms which had tiles with some weird, tribal pattern all across them. They were all glad that there was oddly four rooms in this penthouse suite compared to the last few that only had three.

He could see the rest of the band sitting in the lounge room, chatting away happily. Most of them had coffee mugs in their hands while the others had water or juice in tall, skinny glasses. Roman disregarded all of them but the lead guitarist who was sitting on the edge of the couch drinking his regular morning coffee. He let the door close behind him as he closed the short distance between the door and his desired target.

He didn't stop until he was standing right in front of Dean, who shot him a curious, almost confused look. "Surprise, motherfucker." He grinned before unceremoniously dropping the pile of magazines he'd accumulated right onto Dean's lap, the stack narrowly missing the cup of coffee.

Dean's blue eyes widened as he looked at the first headline on the first magazine. _'Dean Ambrose Has A Gay Lover'_. He placed his coffee mug back onto the table that was barely in front of him. He flicked through all five of the magazines that were sitting on his lap. Every single of the magazines had practically the same article. They all said that he had a gay lover that was on tour with them and that he'd broken AJ's heart. The article never mentioned that the lover was Seth which made him feel a little better. The only difference was the varied pictures in each magazine but there was one photo that remained the same. It was a picture of Dean and Seth kissing on the balcony at the party they had only a few days ago in New York. Panic started to run through his veins. He didn't know of anyone that would have been able to get this shot of him and Seth.

He looked up at Roman, his icy blue eyes almost pathetic. "Where did you get these from?"

Roman merely shrugged. "Some corner shop on the way back from the gym."

"Fuck. Fuck. _Fuck._" Dean cursed.

"What's wrong?" Wade's voice was quiet and cautious. He didn't want to upset anyone.

Roman reached down and grabbed the first magazine in Dean's lap and threw it towards Wade. He picked up the next two and threw them towards Sami and Punk. The other three band member's eyes all bulged wide from what they saw.

"It's true though, isn't it?" Lita's voice cut through the tension. "Everything they say in this article is true, isn't it Dean?"

Dean's eyes narrowed at the only female in the room. "AJ did this, didn't she? She just had to make sure she stayed relevant and if dragging my name through the mud was the only way to do it, that's what she'd do. Right?"

Lita shrugged. There was a wicked grin appearing on her face. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"We need to have a band meeting." Dean said through gritted teeth. "Seth and Lita, can you go please?"

Seth and Lita immediately left the living room and retreated towards the bedrooms. Dean didn't speak until he heard the bedroom doors close. He dropped his head into his hands and rubbed his temples gently with his fingers. He could feel the annoying pinch of a headache coming on and he didn't want it to stay. He lifted his head back up after a moment and looked at the four men. "We're supposed to have an interview today. What are we going to do?"

"Before we even get into that, you need to tell us what's going on." Roman's voice was deep and commanding. He had his large arms folded tightly across his broad chest. "Something must have sparked this being released."

"AJ and I broke up. We broke up that night in New York. That's why we came and left separately from that party." Dean explained.

"Why did you two break up though?" Sami asked. He was curious beyond a doubt.

"Seth asked me to choose between him and her. I picked him." Dean answered honestly. From his right side, he heard Roman scoff. "What? I _actually_ did something responsible. You should be fucking happy."

"So does that mean that Dean Ambrose is only dating one person?" Roman asked in an almost disbelieving tone. "I never thought I'd live to see the day."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Shut up."

"So, uh, I don't see what the problem is?" Wade's booming voice carried across the room. "If you're with Seth, then why is this such a bad thing?"

"He's not 'out' publicly, you idiot." Punk snapped from his seat. He had been suspiciously quiet this whole time.

"And I'm not ready to be 'out' publicly yet either." Dean responded. He glanced over at Punk whose face looked void of any sort of emotion. "What's your fucking problem?"

Punk's eyebrow lifted but the rest of his face didn't change. "I never said I had a problem."

Dean turned away from the lead singer. "Seth and I have barely been together a few days. I just wanted to wait a little bit before telling the world that I have a boyfriend and that I am not one-hundred-percent straight. You guys understand, right?"

"Of course man." Sami said reassuringly. "But what are you going to do about the interview today? They're probably gonna ask."

"I'll let Ken know." Dean said quietly. "He can tell the interviewer _not_ to ask any personal questions."

Punk stood up. "Whatever makes you fucking happy."

Dean rolled his eyes as he watched his lead singer leave the room. Something was up with the slightly older man and it was killing him not knowing.

* * *

Only a few hours later saw the band on the way to the arena. They were scheduled to have an interview and photo shoot with some music magazine before they then did a sound check where some of the photos would be used in the article. The band was quiet as they rode along the busy streets of London. Dean was admittedly a little bit nervous about what questions he would be asked. He was able to catch Ken before they left their lavish hotel room and gave the older man a run down of what was happening and show the large blonde man one of the magazines. He had to stifle the laughter that was threatening to leave him as he watched Ken's eyes almost bulge out of his head.

After Ken had eventually calmed down, he had assured Dean that whoever the interviewer was would not under any circumstances ask _any_ questions about any of the band members personal lives. And while it did calm him a little bit, he was still quite anxious. He hadn't even really been able to talk to Seth about what had been revealed and about what AJ had threatened back when they were still in New York. He glanced to his left and looked at Seth who was staring out of the window.

He smiled. Seth looked so innocent right now. His hair was pulled back into a low bun that sat underneath a black snap back, although the hat was tilted at a slightly not straight angle. He was dressed in his usual black 'Justice' shirt and had on yet another pair of skin tight jeans. Today's jeans were a dark blue but they still clung to every single muscle in Seth's legs. Dean had to contain himself while he looked at the young man next to him, _his boyfriend_. He still wasn't sure if he was one-hundred-percent comfortable with this but he felt a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders now that he was free from AJ.

He grew a little bolder and reached his hand over towards Seth's, his left grabbing Seth's right. Their fingers slid in between each other and it was only then that Seth turned around. He didn't look quite so innocent anymore. Instead of the small, sweet smile that was previously on his face, there was an almost ear to ear grin on his pretty face. He knew his own face reflected the exact same glee that was on Seth and for once he didn't care. He felt Seth's hand squeeze his back urgently and their eyes locked onto one another, sharing a private conversation and moment that was not meant to be seen.

But their moment was seen by a set of glaring grey eyes on the other side of the stretch limousine.

Roman didn't miss much but that was one moment he wished he did. The loving way that the pair stared into each others eyes made Roman feel sick, made his heart sink as he intruded on such a private moment. He knew he was jealous of them. There was no doubt in his mind at all but there was no way in hell he was going to admit it. He tried to think about Kaitlyn, tried to imagine her pretty smile, her wonderfully fit body, the way his heart filled with joy whenever he saw or spoke to her but nothing was working. All he felt was cold.

He needed to be honest with himself, honest with Dean. He tried to shrug himself of the thoughts of his lead guitarist. He _tried_ to push away that imaginary image of him and Dean sitting there in the car holding hands and sharing secret, intimate looks. He literally shook his head that time and tore his eyes away from the almost sickening sight in front of him. He was getting _married_ in six months for fucks sake. He pulled out his phone and unlocked the screen. A real smile appearing on his lips as he looked at the photo of his truly beautiful fiance. He knew he couldn't run away from his feelings for much longer but he'd be damned if he didn't hold out for as long as he possibly could.

Little did he know that the man immediately to his left was having almost the exact same internal battle.

Punk's eyes weren't glaring daggers at Dean like Roman's were but his face remained set in stone and his eyes cold. It felt like his heart was literally being pulled out of his chest while he watched Dean and Seth interact with each other. He knew he shouldn't feel jealous, hell his _girlfriend_ was sitting right next to him, but it didn't stop him feeling any less bitter. And it certainly didn't stop the rage that was threatening to spill over if he even said a word. He thought he had contained himself pretty well after Roman had brought back the stupid tabloid magazines. Maybe he should have been there for his supposed best friend but at the same time, that same best friend ripped his heart out.

His mind went back to last night when it was just him and Lita alone in their room.

_He was lying flat on his back on the expensive and comfortable bed while she worked his cock over in her very talented mouth. His hand ran through her wavy red hair, tugging slightly every time her cheeks sucked in that little bit harder and pulling that little bit harder every time her tongue lapped at the underside of his cock. He was letting out soft moans, whimpers even while his body gave into the beautiful pleasure. His balls tightening, stomach clenching with every single hard suck she administered to his throbbing cock._

_His eyes slid closed as he gave into the pleasure, the only noise that could be heard were his own soft whimpers and the erotic sound of her slurping away on his cock. But when he opened his eyes to look down at the woman that was giving him such pleasure it wasn't what he saw. He didn't see the mass of bright red hair or the shapely ass standing up and poking out or even the many tattoos that adorned her pale body. Instead he looked down and saw Dean's dark blonde head bobbing up and down, his icy blue eyes locked onto his while he worked Punk's cock in and out, that trash talking mouth stretched to it's limit while he deep throated him. He even saw Dean's muscular arms holding his body up, eyes raked down that hard muscled back before they settled on the young man's strong ass._

_He had to shake his head to rid himself of these thoughts and when he did look back down again, he was met with the concerned eyes of his girlfriend._

"_Are you okay?" She'd asked him._

_He didn't answer, merely pulled her up his strong body until they face to face. He pressed their lips together, tongues delving into each others mouths while his hands rand down her sides, squeezed at the feminine body under his long fingers. He had to pretend not to be disappointed that he was feeling womanly curves and not the lean, straight up and down masculine body he'd grown to desire. His hands slid all the way down to rest on her round ass, his tattooed fingers squeezing and kneading the flesh. He wished he could feel the muscle and not the juicy flesh he found instead._

_He pushed her hips down and didn't stop until he felt her wet entrance against his throbbing cock. He groaned as he felt her wrap her thin fingers around his cock and guide it inside of her. Another groan left his lips as he felt her lower herself down his cock, her tight, wet inner walls squeezing his cock hard. She didn't hesitate to get right into it, her hips lifting up before slamming back down over and over again. His hands grabbed at her slender hips, fingers curling around the protruding bones they found while she continued riding his cock hard and fast._

_He watched her bouncing, watched those fake tits he'd bought her for her thirtieth birthday bounce along with everything else. Normally that sight alone, her double D's bouncing and jiggling right in his face was enough to speed up his orgasm but not tonight. He closed his eyes and pushed his head back into the pillow. He wished it could have been Dean bouncing on his cock, wished he could be hearing Dean's deep whimpers and moans and not Lita's higher pitched noises. He could hear the sound of their bodies connecting, could hear her ass slapping against his thighs but the two sounds combined were not going to be enough tonight._

_He used the only ammunition he had. He remembered that one time years ago that Dean had gotten drunk enough to ask Punk if he could ride him. The one and only time Punk ever fucked Dean. Dean wasn't the most graceful when he did ride Punk, his body wobbling on top of him while he tried to maintain a steady rhythm but that was okay. Dean's tight walls clamping down hard around his cock was enough. Dean's loud moans that he released every time Punk's cock hit his prostate were definitely enough. His hips thrust up from the vivid memory, his tattooed digits squeezing hard around hips that were on top of him._

"_You like this, don't you?" Her voice cut through his memories and forced his eyes open to look up at her. His eyes locked onto hers for barely a minute before he had to drop them. He couldn't even look at her. He hoped shame wasn't visible in his eyes as he looked down at her breasts, reached his hands up to grab at the perfectly rounded breasts, fingers squeezing and toying with the pierced nipples, causing sharp gasps to leave her red lips. "Say my name Phil. Fucking say it."_

_Her bouncing increased with vigor, the sound of their bodies connecting growing in volume as well as her moans. His cock was throbbing hard inside of her tightness, balls pulling up against his body as he watched her work his cock expertly. "D-d-dea-de-don't stop baby." He groaned, fingers pushing in hard enough to make her yelp. His orgasm was already there, right at his head and with a loud moan of her name he shot his load inside of her. He could hear her having her own orgasm but didn't see her cum. He refused to look up at her._

_Once she'd come down from her high, he pushed her warm body of of his and went straight into the shower. He needed to wash his shame off of his body._

Punk cringed at his own memory. He had been so close to moaning out Dean's name, far too close. He hoped against hope that Lita hadn't noticed but then again if she had, there was no doubt in his mind that she would have told him, would have teased him mercilessly about it. He glanced over at Lita. She was watching the world outside of the window, a small smile on her face. His own face softened a little bit while he watched his girlfriend of many years, his heart stinging with pain. He loved her but she wasn't Dean.

He had to tear his eyes away from her face before it all got too much for him. His mind swam with guilt. He tried to focus on looking somewhere else but everywhere he looked _hurt_ him. He didn't even know if he should bother telling Dean how he felt. It would definitely ease his mind if he let the lead guitarist know the internal battle in his mind but he couldn't do that to him, he couldn't force all his hurt onto Dean like that. He pulled out his phone and decided to play with the electronic device then put up with the strange, awkward silence that was engulfing the car.

It was only a few more minutes and the large car was pulling into the arena parking lot. Seth's brow furrowed when he saw a large group of people already there waiting for them outside of the arena gates. He noted that most of them had large cameras wrapped around their necks and the mere sight scared him a little bit. He knew what they must be and it was disturbing that they were all there waiting for the band. His heart beat increased significantly as the car slowly came to a halt inside of the large parking lot.

"Fucks sake." Dean mumbled from beside him. "Surely there would be someone better to follow around than me?"

"Oh, but _you're_ front page news Ambrose." Wade teased him. His thick British accent on full display as he mocked his fellow band mate. "Anyway, they're probably here to photograph me. I'm a hero here."

The crowd filled with boos and jeers before Sami finally spoke again. "I doubt it. Your face would probably break the camera, wouldn't it?"

Wade made a move to reach across and grab the rhythm guitarist but the youngest band member slipped from his fingers. "Just you wait until we get out of the car _mate_."

"If your fat ass can catch me." Sami shot back. His grin was so large it was almost vertical.

After less than a few minutes later, the car was finally parked inside of the arena parking lot and the band was able to leave the car. Sami pushed his way in front of Seth and jumped out of the car, shouting a "catch me if you can" to the drummer before speeding off into the large area with Wade right behind him. Dean smiled softly at Seth, untangling their hands before Seth left the car.

The band made their way into the arena, ignoring the harassing questions from the large group of paparazzi behind them and trying to focus solely on getting inside of the large building. Dean made sure that he was not touching Seth at all. He certainly wasn't ashamed of being with another man but there were some things that the public shouldn't know about him just yet.

They followed behind Ken who lead them all towards one of the large rooms right at the back of the arena that already had three men inside. One interviewer, one photographer and the last man was operating the video camera. Dean watched Ken go up to the interviewer and have a few words with him. A smile crept across his face, feeling momentarily safe. He turned to Seth who was right beside him as always. He leaned down and said quietly. "I'll talk to you about all this later. Okay?"

Seth nodded. A small smile tugged at his own lips as he looked up at Dean. He didn't speak, he didn't have to. The look on his face revealed everything. Perhaps a little bit too much as the interviewer's top lip curled into a smirk.

"Good morning boys. Please take a seat." The interviewer's voice echoed through out the small room. He was tall with quite built and broad shoulders. He had shoulder length dark blonde hair that fluffed out into curls. He was dressed smartly in a black and white pinstripe suit with white shirt underneath. He had a strange, odd shaped face with piercing eyes. His blue eyes watched keenly as all five members of the band sat down in the five available seats while Seth, Ken and Lita all moved to the side, out of the camera's line of vision. "My name is William Regal and I am from the magazine 'Loud'. This is my camera man Adrian Neville." He gestured to the man to his right. This man looked quite short but had very well defined muscles that were visible underneath his white t-shirt. His face had very sharp features, a pointed chin as well as pointed ears that were only accentuated by the way he had pulled his dark hair back into a low ponytail. "And this is my photographer Oliver Grey." He gestured to the man on his left that had an expensive camera around his neck. He had short black black hair that went perfectly with his dark eyes. He had a very attractive face and very broad shoulders that were hiding under a plaid shirt. Of the three, he was certainly the most attractive. "Let's get this started, shall we? Roll now please Adrian."

The interview started off the same way as they all usually did with William asking questions about who their musical influences were, how the tour had been going before adding in questions about how it was to tour with Fozzy again for this part of their tour. The interview had been in full swing until William decided to tread where he was not allowed to.

"Now Dean, I wanted to ask you specifically a few questions." William started, the smirk barely able to be contained on his face. He knew what he was doing. "There has been a few stories about you in the news today. Do you want to address any of those?"

Dean's jaw set tight. He was pissed right off. He glanced over to see Ken was furious and about to flip a lid. "You were told not to ask about our personal lives."

William grinned back. "It's just a question Dean. Nothing to be scared of, my boy. Maybe you can try and rebuild your reputation."

"What _I _do when I'm not playing my guitar is none of your concern. It's no one's business but my own." Dean snapped. "You were told specifically _not_ to ask questions about _our_ personal lives and you clearly don't give a fuck. You ask another question about either mine or any of my band mate's personal lives and I will terminate this interview and you will be escorted out of the building by security."

William almost wanted to laugh. He wasn't an idiot and he could read through the lines. "I do apologize Dean. I didn't think you would react this way."

Dean's jaw ticked. "Next question."

The rest of the interview continued for maybe another fifteen minutes before it was stopped. The tension in the air was obvious and while the rest of the band seemed very uncomfortable during the rest of the interview. William didn't seem too phased. After all, he'd gotten the desired reaction from Dean and that was _definitely_ going in the article. They set up the photo shoot, snapping many photos before they moved onto their sound check. Seth stood to the side and took a few photos of his own while the sound check went on. It was right near the end when William, Adrian and Oliver finally left, identical grins on their faces.

Seth had a bad feeling about that but all his bad feelings were gone when he felt Dean next to him, a strong arm wrapped around his shoulder. He opened his mouth to speak but Dean beat him to it.

"Let's go talk in private." It wasn't a request and with the way Dean's hand tightened around his shoulder, he knew the lead guitarist wouldn't take 'no' for an answer.

Seth stayed quiet during the short walk to the first empty room the duo found. Dean dropped his arm from around the younger man's shoulders before reaching to push the door open. He walked into the room and didn't stop until he reached the lone chair that was sitting right in the middle of the small abandoned room. He dropped himself down on it. His blue eyes lifted to see Seth slowly walking into the room. "Come here."

Seth obliged instantly and easily closed the short distance between himself and the guitarist. He braced his hands on Dean's shoulders before sliding his legs either side so that he was now sitting astride the older man. His lips curled into the smallest, softest smile when he felt Dean's hands grab at his narrow hips. The touch wasn't overly sexual but Seth enjoyed it nonetheless. "That Regal guy was a dick."

"All Journalists are dicks, Seth." Dean said quietly. "I know I didn't get a chance to talk to you about what was in those magazines.." Seth's heart was beating hard and fast as Dean spoke to him. He always feared the worst. "..I like you Seth, I really do but.." Seth's heart dropped. There was always a 'but'. "..I'm not ready for the whole world to know that we are together. I don't want to put too much pressure on us too soon. If we're still together at the end of the tour, and I really hope we still are, then I will tell the whole world that I am dating you." Seth's heart swelled with pride from those words, the excitement seeping out of him. "For now though, if I am asked, I will neither admit or deny. I will just say I'm single." He watched Seth's reaction carefully, the gleeful look on the young man's face disappearing for the moment. "Promise me you won't get upset when I say that?"

Seth took a deep breath and nodded. "I promise."

"Good." Dean's lips twitched into a smile. His hands slid a little lower on Seth's body and even moved around to the back of him, grabbing at the young man's behind through his thick denim jeans. "Kiss me."

Seth obliged once more and leaned forward expectantly. Their faces were already close enough so he barely had to move at all to press their lips together. His eyes slid shut as he melted into the kiss, his lips parting to make way for Dean's probing tongue, soft gasps and groans leaving both mouths as their molded into one. Seth pushed his body impossibly closer to Dean's so that their chests were pressing hard into one another, his fingers curling and squeezing at Dean's hard shoulder muscles while he tilted his head to allow the older man better access into his warm, wet mouth.

Both men were too invested in each other to even hear the door creaking softly open a few minutes ago. And they were way too far gone to see the flash of red hair leave the abandoned room as quickly as it had entered.

**TBC**

**A/N:** So I was going to update this tomorrow but then I realized that I can't so yay for early updates. Thanks for reading/reviewing. I really do appreciate all the reviews, favourites, PM's and follows I get so thank you. GatesVengeance x


End file.
